Weihnachtswünsche
by Serafin09
Summary: Sara und ihre Freunde werden von Nick's Eltern zu Weihnachten in den Winterurlaub eingeladen. Am Anfang Sandle, dann GSR.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Fantasya

Titel: Weihnachtswünsche

Gender: Romantik

Pairing: Sara/Grissom

Disclaimer: Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Ich verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld!

* * *

**Weihnachtswünsche **

Sara Sidle, mochte eigentlich Weihnachten, aber dieses Jahr begann sie es jetzt schon zu nerven. Sie hatten gerade mal den 1. Dezember, und aus allen Ecken waren Weihnachtslieder zu hören. Schon im September hatte man in den Kaufhäusern damit begonnen.

_Aber ich freue mich auch auf Weihnachten, wieder mit Familie Stokes das Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen, das wird sicher toll werden._

Sara verbrachte wie fast jedes Jahr, seit sie beim CSI war, Weihnachten in Texas bei Familie Stokes. Nick war inzwischen für sie fast wie ein Bruder und sie mochte seine große Familie und die Familie von Nick liebte sie.

„Hey Sara, gut dass ich dich treffe, es gibt eine Planänderung zu Weihnachten. Wir fliegen dieses Jahr nicht in das sonnige Texas, sondern fliegen nach Keene Valley zum Skifahren. Meine Eltern haben dort ein Ferienhaus und sie dachten, sie wollen die Weihnachtstage dort mal wieder verbringen.", Nick strahlte Sara an.

„Zum Skifahren, Weihnachten im Schnee? Ich weiß nicht wann ich das zuletzt hatte.", sagte Sara etwas erstaunt aber auch freudig.

„Das heißt du kommst mit?", fragte Nick sie sichtlich erfreut.

„Klar Nicky, ich komme mit. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich noch Skifahren kann.", lachte Sara.

„Super, wir fliegen dieses Jahr schon am 10., meinst du, du kannst Grissom überreden, dass er dir vorher schon frei gibt. Soviel ich weiß hat er selber ab dem 17. Dezember frei und kommt dann nach.", sagte Nick ganz gelassen und wartete die Reaktion von Sara ab.

Nick hatte seinen Eltern erzählt - nachdem sie ihn zum x-ten Mal gedrängt hatten etwas mit Sara anzufangen – dass Sara von Grissom nicht abgeneigt war. So hatten die Stokes' die Idee, Weihnachten im Schnee zu verbringen und luden auch Gilbert Grissom mit ein. Sie hofften an einem romantischen Ort, wie Keene Valley, dass Sara und Grissom zueinander finden würden.

„Grissom kommt auch mit?", fragte Sara entsetzt.

_Super Weihnachten ist gelaufen, wenn Grissom erfährt, dass ich dabei bin, gibt es sowieso wieder nur Streit, so wie die ganzen letzten Monate auch. Ich habe doch nur einen Wunsch an Weihnachten, endlich mal glücklich zu sein._

Ja, Grissom und auch Greg kommt mit.", gab Nick grinsend zurück.

„Dass Greg mitkommt finde ich ja wunderbar, aber Grissom, warum Grissom?", fragte Sara entnervt.

„Meine Eltern wollten eben auch Grissom einladen, weil er so viel für mich getan hat. Du weißt, dass ich nach der Entführung nicht gerade gute Laune hatte.", gab Nick zurück.

„Nicky ich weiß, wie es dir ging nach der Entführung, und ich bin froh, dass du es überstanden hast. Ich vergesse auch nicht, wie viel dir Grissom geholfen hat, nur habe ich nicht erwartet, dass er auch mitkommt.", Sara sah Nick zerknirscht an.

_Sara, es geht hier um Nick, es ist seine Familie, die Grissom eingeladen haben. Reiß dich etwas zusammen, du bekommst die zwei Wochen mit Grissom auch rum, außerdem ist ja Greggo dabei._

Sara, Greg und Nick hatten sich in letzter Zeit öfters getroffen. Sie hatte viel Spaß mit den beiden, auch wenn es kein Date war, sie waren nett und verletzten sie wenigstens nicht so wie Grissom.

„Ich werde später zu Grissom gehen und fragen, ob er mir schon ab dem 10. frei gibt.", Sara lächelte Nick an.

_Egal ob mit oder ohne Grissom ich werde den Urlaub genießen. Ich war schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr Skifahren und ich werde sicher den Schnee genießen._

Sara ging in den Breakroom von dort sie Greg Weihnachtslieder summen hörte. _Oh nein, bitte nicht, nicht noch mehr Weihnachtslieder. _

Sara hörte Greg gerade „Jingle Bells" singen.

„Greg, tu mir einen Gefallen und hör' auf jetzt schon Weihnachtslieder zu singen.", holte Sara Greg aus seinem Summen.

„Hey Sara, hast du schon gehört, wir fahren alle gemeinsam in den Urlaub.", Greg sah Sara freudestrahlend an.

„Ja, Greggo, ich habe es gehört, zum Skifahren nach Keene Valley, wo das auch immer sein mag.", lachte sie.

„Naja es ist im Adirondack Park und Skifahren können wir auf dem Whiteface Mountain", freute sich Greg.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja mal die Gelegenheit nach NY zu kommen.", überlegte Sara laut.

„Ja, New York an Weihnachten soll wunderbar sein.", sagte Greg erfreut.

„Ich freue mich darüber, dass du mitkommst. Wenigstens bist du noch dabei und ich muss mich nicht ständig mit Grissom abgeben.", klang Sara etwas genervt.

„Grissom kommt auch mit?", fragte Greg ungläubig.

„Ja, Nick's Eltern, haben ihn ebenfalls eingeladen.", sagte Sara.

„Wow mit unserem Boss im Urlaub, da merkt man endlich mal, wie er privat ist.", Greg war ganz enthusiastisch geworden.

_Wenn ich doch auch nur so erfreut darüber wäre wie Greg. Ich sehe das ganz anders._

Sara war mit ihren Beweisen beschäftigt, allerdings dachte sie die ganze Zeit über Weihnachten nach. Sie war schon wieder mal „alleine" an Weihnachten. Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten, wenn sie bei Nick's Eltern war, dachte sie an Grissom, was er wohl an Weihnachten machte. Dieses Jahr würde sie es wissen.

_Ich muss mich emotional von Grissom verabschieden, sonst gibt es eine Katastrophe in Keene Valley. Die meiste Zeit werde ich sicher mit Greg und Nick zusammen sein und Grissom? Ja Grissom muss ich neutral gegenüber treten. Er darf nie erfahren, dass ich immer noch Gefühle für ihn habe._

Sara seufzte auf, es war nicht leicht Gil Grissom aus dem Gedächtnis zu bekommen, aber sie musste es zumindest versuchen.

„Was ist los Sara?", Greg stand hinter ihr.

„Ach nichts Greggo, ich habe nur an unseren Urlaub gedacht", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Sag mal**,** hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor? Wollen wir zusammen essen gehen?", Greg sah Sara fragend an.

Greg hatte sie zwar schon öfters nach einem Date gefragt, aber sie hatte immer wieder abgelehnt. Er war ihr immer wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vorgekommen, so nervös, wie er immer vor ihr stand. Doch diesmal stand kein kleiner Greggo vor ihr. Im Gegenteil, er sah sie fest an und sie erkannte keine Spur von Nervosität bei ihm.

_Warum sollte ich nicht mit Greg ausgehen, wir sollten es einfach darauf ankommen lassen, was dabei rauskommt. Greg ist ein toller Freund, er ist nett, sieht gut aus und ist witzig. Vielleicht könnte ich mich in ihn verlieben._

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht, lassen wir es darauf ankommen und sehen was daraus wird. Einverstanden?", sagte sie lächelnd.

_Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man abgewiesen wird. Mir hat es damals so wehgetan, als Grissom das Date abgelehnt hatte. Das möchte ich Greg nicht wieder antun. Außerdem mag ich ihn sehr gerne._

Sie hatte erwartet dass Greg vor Staunen den Mund nicht zu bekam, aber er stand da und lächelte sie einfach nur an.

„Ja Sara, nichts überstürzen, sehen wir, was dabei rauskommt.", sagte Greg und seine Augen strahlten.

Sara raffte sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Grissoms Büro, sie wollte ihn fragen, ob sie schon eher frei bekam. Zu gerne wollte sie mit Nick und Greg schon am 10. fliegen.

„Hey, hast du einen Moment?", Sara war zu Grissom ins Büro gegangen.

Grissom schaute verwundert von seinem Papierkram hoch.

„Ja, sicher, was gibt es denn?" fragte er interessiert.

„Naja ich wollte fragen, ob ich schon ab dem 10 frei haben kann. Du weißt ja, der Urlaub mit Nick.", Sara sah Grissom erwartungsvoll an.

„Du fliegst auch mit nach Keene Valley?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

„Ja, ich dachte du weißt es schon von Nick.", gab Sara zurück.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht Sara, da Cath und Warrick zu gleichen Zeit wie Nick und Greg Urlaub haben, kann ich dich nicht auch noch gehen lassen. Es tut mir leid, aber so wie es aussieht müssen wir wohl am 17. nachkommen.", erklärte ihr Grissom ruhig.

„Uhm ok, dann fliegen wir wohl gemeinsam nach Burlington.", machte Sara die Feststellung.

„Ja, Sara, Mr. und Mrs. Stokes haben ein Auto am Flughafen reserviert. Ich denke wir kommen gut in einer Stunde nach Keene Valley", erklärte Grissom.

_Toll, jetzt muss ich nicht nur mit ihm hinfliegen, nein dann fahren wir auch noch zusammen im Auto sozusagen in den Urlaub. Man besser kann es ja nicht mehr kommen._

„Ok, ich gehe dann mal wieder an die Beweise.", sagte sie und wollte gerade Grissoms Büro verlassen.

_Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Ich freue mich darauf, mit Sara nach Keene Valley zu fliegen, sie scheint nicht so begeistert davon zu sein._

„Sara, ich brauche dich heute Abend. Wir sind im Moment unterbesetzt, weil Cath und Warrick Urlaub haben und Greg hat heute auch seinen freien Abend.", für Grissom war es selbstverständlich**,** dass Sara einwilligte ihren freien Abend im Labor zu verbringen.

„Nein, Grissom, heute Abend nicht, ich habe heute Abend ein Date.", sagte sie kurz angebunden.

Grissom starrte sie erstaunt an.

_Sara hat ein Date? Hat sie einen Freund, kommt ihr Freund etwa auch mit zum Skifahren?_

„Du hast ein Date?", fragte er sie.

Sara nickte.

„Ich kann schon nicht am 10. mit Nick und Greg in den Urlaub fliegen, da opfere ich heute nicht auch noch meine Off-Night.", sagte Sara und ging wieder aus dem Büro.

Sara machte heute keine Überstunden, sie ging sofort nach Schichtende nach Hause, sie wollte sich als erstes ihre Kleider für den Abend raussuchen. Sie stand unschlüssig vor dem Schrank. Sie entschloss sich für einen knöchellangen Jeansrock und ein dunkelblaues, enganliegendes Neckholdertop, das passte zu dem Date heute Abend.

_Ich freue mich richtig auf den Abend mit Greg, das wird sicher schön werden. _

Sara frühstückte noch etwas, dann legte sie sich ins Bett, sie hoffte nur, dass sie einigermaßen schlafen konnte und keine Albträume aus ihrer Vergangenheit hatte. Die waren seit Nick's Entführung wieder sehr aktiv. Sie war froh, solche Freunde wie Nick und seine Familie zu haben. Da sie ja keine eigene Familie mehr hatte, war es ihre Ersatzfamilie seit Jahren.

Greg wollte sie um 20 Uhr heute Abend abholen. Sie stellte ihren Wecker auf 15 Uhr, damit sie noch einkaufen konnte und sich in Ruhe fertigmachen konnte.

_Seltsam, ich bin gar nicht nervös wegen dem Date heute Abend. Bei Greg weiß ich, dass es ein tolles Date wird. Er ist einfach der perfekte Gentleman, wenn es um so etwas ging, das habe ich ja schließlich schon oft genug mitbekommen._

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Grissom, wie es hätte sein können, wenn er sie zu einem Date eingeladen hätte. Allein der Gedanke daran, verursachte ihr, Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

_Du solltest an Greg denken und nicht an Grissom. Ich habe ein Date mit Greg heute Abend. Es ist besser, wenn ich mich in Greg verliebe, er wird mich sicher nicht verletzen. Außerdem ist Greg mein bester Freund und ich weiß woran ich bei ihm bin._

Sara versuchte es sich immer wieder einzureden, bis sie in einen vorerst traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

Grissom konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Sara ein Date hatte. Er beschloss zu Nick zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, ob es nicht doch ein Vorwand gewesen sei, ihren freien Abend zu opfern.

„Nick, weißt du warum Sara heute Abend nicht arbeitet?", fragte Grissom Nick unverblümt.

Nick wunderte sich ein wenig, warum Grissom ihn darauf ansprach.

„Ja, soweit ich weiß, hat sie eine Verabredung heute Abend. Es wird auch mal Zeit, dass sie ausgeht. Meinst du nicht auch, dass sie in letzer Zeit zu sehr verschlossen war? Ich denke, dass wird ihr gut tun.", sagte Nick und grinste.

„Uhm ja sicher, ich habe es gemerkt. Ihr wird der Abend sicher gut tun. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht hat Sara irgendwelche Probleme, weil sie abgelehnt hat uns zu helfen.", versuchte Grissom sich rauszureden.

_Sie hat also doch ein Date. Mit wem geht sie denn aus? Das würde mich schon interessieren. Ist es Nick selber, mit dem sie ausgeht?_

„Nein, Sara hat keine Probleme, so weit ich weiß. Oder sagen wir eben die üblichen Probleme, die jeder von uns hat.", Nick sah Grissom unverwandt an.

„Und welche üblichen Probleme sind das?", Grissoms Neugierde war geweckt.

„Naja, du weißt schon, ihre Familie und Weihnachten. Deswegen bin ich froh, dass sie jedes Jahr Weihnachten bei uns verbringt.", gab Nick zur Antwort.

„Achso, ja ich weiß was sie beschäftig.", sagte Grissom etwas enttäuscht, da er dachte, Sara hätte ihre Vergangenheit überwunden.

_Sara leidet also immer noch unter ihrer Vergangenheit. Schön, dass sie sich durch den Urlaub und Familie Stokes ablenken lässt. Sie lässt sich nicht von Vielem ablenken._

„Aber Sara hält sich tapfer, sie hat das ganz gut im Griff.", beschwichtigte Nick Grissom, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Grissom nicht ganz wohl war bei der Sache.

„Hey Nick, stell dir vor, ich habe heute Abend ein Date mit Sara.", rief Greg den Gang entlang, als er Nick sah.

Greg hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Grissom auch bei Nick stand. Als er nun näher zu Nick kam, wurde er ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Er wusste, was zwischen Sara und Grissom war, oder eher was zwischen ihnen nicht war. Deswegen freute er sich so, dass Sara zu einem Date eingewilligt hatte.

„Ja Greg, Sara hat es mir schon erzählt. Hast du sie also endlich soweit gebracht, hattest bestimmt alle Mühe sie dazu zu überreden?", lachte Nick.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe sie einfach nur gefragt und sie hat JA gesagt.", grinste Greg wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

_Sara und Greg!? Sara hat mit Greg ein Date? Bis jetzt hat sie ihn doch immer abblitzen lassen. Aber heute hat sie sofort zu gesagt. Ich verstehe das nicht, ich dachte immer die beiden wären nur Freunde. Was will sie denn mit Greg?_

Grissom verabschiedete sich von seinen beiden Kollegen und ging nach Hause. Dass Sara mit Greg ein Date hatte, passte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Er lag im Bett und versuchte krampfhaft nicht an Sara zu denken, doch jedesmal tauchte sie ihm vor seinem inneren Auge auf, wenn er die Augen schloss.

_Ich verstehe das nicht, warum Greg? Warum hat Sara ein Date mit ihm. Warum habe ich sie nicht schon längst gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgeht. Jetzt bist du zu spät Gil Grissom._

Grissom kamen die Worte von Sara, die sie ihm vor ein paar Jahren gesagt hatte, als er ihr Date abgelehnt hatte, wieder in den Sinn: _„Bist du weiß__t,__ was du willst, ist es vielleicht schon zu spät."_

Ihm wurde es schmerzlich bewusst, dass er Sara womöglich nun für immer verloren hatte…….

**… _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 **

Sara hatte sich fertig gemacht und musste nicht lange auf Greg warten. Als Greg sie sah staunte er nicht schlecht.

„Hey Sara, du siehst toll aus. Ich habe dich noch nie in Rock oder Kleid gesehen.", schmunzelte er.

„Doch hast du Greggo, bei Gericht.", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Oh Sara, das ist doch nur dieses eine Kostüm, dass du ständig anhast. Wobei ich nicht sagen kann, dass es schlecht aussieht.", grinste er.

Sara lächelte Greg an.

„Aber ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben, du siehst wie immer einfach richtig gut aus.", sagte Sara etwas verlegen.

_Greg sieht richtig gut aus, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mir Sorgen mache. Er ist hier und er mag mich, vielleicht hat er sich auch in mich verliebt. Grissom macht sich nichts aus mir, im Gegenteil er verletzt mich immer wieder. Nein Sara, nicht heute Abend, heute Abend verschwendest du kein Gedanke mehr an Grissom._

Greg war ganz Gentlemanlike und bot Sara seinen Arm, als sie gemeinsam zum Auto gingen.

„Wo führst du mich hin aus Greg?", fragte Sara.

„Lass dich einfach überraschen Sunshine.", sagte Greg und lächelte Sara geheimnisvoll an.

„Ok, dann werde ich mich einfach von deinen guten Ideen überraschen lassen.", lachte Sara.

Greg steuerte direkt auf sein Lieblingsrestaurant zu. Es war ein Pub in dem eine Rockband spielte. Sara freute sich, sie kannte das Pub und wusste, dass es der perfekte Ort für ihr Date war. Alles andere hätte sie bei Greg auch überrascht.

„Greg, das ist ja super hier. Woher wusstest du, dass ich so eine Atmosphäre liebe.", sagte sie begeistert.

„Reine Intuition, Sunshine.", lächelte er.

„Greggo, du bist echt der Beste, danke dass du mir hier her ausgeführt hast.", freute sich Sara.

„Sara du weißt ich würde alles für dich tun, damit du endlich mal wieder ein wenig fröhlicher bist.", begann Greg.

„Danke Greg, das ist unheimlich lieb von dir. Es war in letzter Zeit nicht einfach, die ständigen Streitereien mit Grissom gehen mir ganz schön an die Nerven.", gab Sara zu.

„Ich weiß Sara, egal was bei uns wird, ich bin immer für dich da, bitte vergiss das nicht.",

„Das weiß ich Greg, deswegen mag ich dich so gerne.", sagte Sara etwas verlegen.

„Oh Sara Sidle wird rot, dass ich das mal erleben darf.", grinste Greg breit.

_Greg ist so lieb, ich denke, ich könnte mit ihm glücklich werden. Der perfekte Abend! Das perfekte Restaurant! Der perfekte Mann? _

Der Abend verlief ganz nach Sara's und Greg's Geschmack, sie hatten beide viel Spaß. Gerade ging die Band über ein paar langsame Stücke zu spielen.

„Sunshine, hast du Lust zu tanzen?", fragte Greg, als sie gegessen hatten.

„Ja klar gerne.", antwortete Sara freudig.

Greg führte Sara zur Tanzfläche. Sanft legte er seine Hände an ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich ran. Sara schmiegte sich mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter und sie tanzten so eine ganze Weile still vor sich hin. Sie lauschten der Musik. Für Sara war es, als würde sie Greg schon ewig kennen. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihm.

_Ich fühle mich wohl bei Greg, aber ich habe keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn er mich berührt oder ansieht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch gut so, darauf kann man sicher mehr drauf aufbauen, als wenn man so richtig verliebt ist. Aber vielleicht kommt das auch noch, so wie bei Grissom. Wenn er mich ansieht oder auch nur zufällig berührt ist es ganz anders. Ich könnte ja schon vergehen, wenn Grissom mich nur zufällig berührt._

_Nein Sara, denke an Greg, mit ihm wird es keine Enttäuschung geben. Greg steht wenigstens zu seinen Gefühlen._

„Weißt du ich bin sehr froh, dass du zugestimmt hast, mit mir heute auszugehen.", holte Greg Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja ich bin auch sehr froh darüber.", lächelte Sara ihn an.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir woanders hingehen. Wie wäre es mit Billard spielen?", fragte Greg sie.

„Das ist eine prima Idee. Klar und ob ich Lust drauf habe. Ich garantiere dir, du wirst verlieren Greggo.", lachte Sara, als sie zum Tisch zurück gingen.

„Na da freue dich nicht zu früh, Sunshine. Du weißt was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als wir mit Nick und Warrick dort waren.", grinste Greg.

„Greggo, das war einfach nur Glück.", entgegnete Sara kess.

„Wollen wir zur Cocktailbar gehen, wo wir mit den anderen waren?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, das ist prima dort. Sie haben leckere Cocktails. Auch ohne Alkohol.", grinste sie Greg an. Schließlich musste er ja Autofahren.

Greg bezahlte und sie fuhren zur Cocktailbar. Sara genoss das Date. So viel Spaß hatte sie noch nie bei einer Verabredung.

„Was möchtest du trinken?", Greg sah Sara fragend an.

„Bringst du mir einen Caipirinha mit?", Sara sah Greg lächelnd an.

Greg ging an die Bar und holte die Getränke. Für Sara einen Caipirinha und er selber hatte sich einen Anti-Alkoholischen Cocktail mitgenommen. Als er zurück zum Billardtisch kam, hatte Sara schon die Kugeln auf den Tisch gesetzt.

Es wurde eine lustige Partie. Sara trank noch einige Tequilla Sunrise. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gewann Sara die erste Partie. Aber Greg wollte eine Revanche, die Sara ihm gerne gewährte. Die nächste Partie gewann Greg und die übernächste gewann Sara.

„Sunshine, ich muss sagen, so ein tolles Date hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.", machte ihr Greg das Kompliment.

Sara umarmte Greg spontan, als sie zum Auto gingen.

„Mir geht es genauso Greggo, es war ein toller Abend.", gab sie zurück.

„Ich muss nochmal kurz ins Crime-Lab, ich habe Nick versprochen ihn später vor der Arbeit bei der Renovierung zu helfen. Aber ich habe meinen Overall im Spind gelassen. Ist es schlimm, wenn wir nochmal kurz ins Labor fahren?", Greg sah Sara fragend an.

„Nein, klar können wir nochmal ins Labor fahren. Um diese Uhrzeit wird sowieso keiner mehr im Labor sein. Wir haben ja fast schon 7 Uhr.", gab Sara zurück.

Sie fuhren zum Labor. Sara wartete auf dem Parkplatz und Greg ging schnell ins Labor, wo er seinen Overall holte. Es war tatsächlich niemand mehr im Labor. Als Greg zurückkam, lehnte Sara am Auto und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey", lächelte er etwas verlegen, als er zum Auto zurückkam.

„Hey", erwiderte Sara und lächelte Greg an.

Greg beugte sich jetzt zu Sara. Seine Hand umfasste ihren Nacken und er zog Sara sanft an sich ran. Dann küsste er sie. Sara war im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt. Doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich zurück.

_Es ist schön Greg zu küssen, ich mag ihn sehr, aber ich hoffe er will nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht bereit dazu, ihm mehr zu geben. Ich kann einfach nicht, noch nicht._

Greg und Sara blendete plötzlich ein Scheinwerfer. Zuerst ließen sie nicht voneinander ab und küssten sich weiter. Doch dann hörten sie eine Autotür zuschlagen und eine Stimme ließ sie auseinander fahren.

Grissom kam gerade von einem Tatort zurück. Er hatte Catherine zu Hause abgesetzt. Er war froh darüber, dass er noch genug Papierkram im Labor hatte, damit konnte er sich ablenken. Er wollte nicht nach Hause, denn dort würde er immer wieder an Sara denken müssen, sowie den ganzen Tag lang schon immer wieder. Grissom fuhr auf den Parkplatz und war etwas irritiert ein Pärchen vorzufinden.

_Das muss ja jetzt sein. Erst denke ich den ganzen Abend immer wieder an Sara und kann mich kaum auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und jetzt noch ein knutschendes Pärchen vor dem Labor._

Grissom parkte den SUV auf dem Parkplatz und stieg aus. Das Pärchen allerdings ließ sich nicht davon abhalten weiter zu machen. Er beschloss es damit zu versuchen, dass er die Autotür heftig zuschlug. Vielleicht würde es die beiden ja vertreiben. Aber das was er sah, als er die Türe zugeschlagen hatte, verschlug ihm fast die Sprache.

„Sara? Greg?", fragte er obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Grissom?", rief Sara entsetzt.

„Ich denke ihr solltet nach Hause gehen.", sagte er kalt und sah Sara direkt an.

_Warum? Warum jetzt ausgerechnet Grissom. Es war so ein schöner Abend, jetzt muss er ausgerechnet auftauchen, wenn Greg mich küsst._

_Ich bin wirklich zu spät. Sara liebt Greg._

Sara sah Grissom geschockt an.

„Bitte bring' mich nach Hause Greg.", wandte Sara den Blick von Grissom zu Greg.

Greg, dem das ganze ziemlich peinlich war, kam der Aufforderung von Sara nur zu gerne nach.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Als Greg vor Sara's Wohnung hielt, durchbrach Sara als erstes die Stille.

„Willst du noch mit hoch kommen?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir sollten reden.", sagte Greg.

„Ja, du hast Recht.", gab Sara zurück.

In Sara's Wohnung setzte sich Greg auf das Sofa. Sara kochte erstmal Kaffe für sie Beide. Dann setzte sie sich zu Greg aufs Sofa.

„Also Sunshine raus mit der Sprache, was war zwischen dir und Grissom?", kam Greg direkt auf das Thema zu sprechen.

Sara sah Greg offen an und begann zu erzählen.

„Damals, als ich noch in San Francisco war, gab Grissom ein Seminar an der Uni. Naja ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt. Was ihn betrifft, hatte er wohl Interesse an mir, aber verliebt war er nicht in mich. Wir waren ein paarmal zusammen einen Kaffee trinken und er hatte mich auch mehrmals abends zum Essen eingeladen. Ich dachte damals er würde mich genauso lieben wie ich ihn."

„Aber es war nicht so, richtig?", unterbrach sie Greg.

Sara nickte.

„Ich dachte es damals, ich war so blöd es zu glauben, er würde das Gleiche für mich empfinden wie ich für ihn. Er hat mich dann eines Abends geküsst. Aber am nächsten Tag war er wieder der unnahbare Dr. Grissom. Ich war geschockt, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem geliebt. Naja und irgendwann ging er zurück nach Vegas. Als dann ein paar Jahre später sein Anruf kam, dass ich nach Vegas kommen sollte, war ich sehr erfreut darüber.", Sara sah Greg an.

„Oh man Sara, das wusste ich ja nicht. Wie ging es dann in Vegas weiter?", fragte Greg.

„Naja, die Laborexplosion; bevor das Labor in die Luft flog war ich auf dem Weg zu Grissom. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob er mit mir Essen geht. Abends habe ich ihn dann gefragt, aber die Antwort war eindeutig. Er sagte mir, er wüsste damit nicht umzugehen und dass es keine gute Idee wäre.", schloss Sara.

„Du hast ihn immer noch geliebt, oder?", Greg sah Sara fragend an.

„Ja, ich glaube ich habe Grissom von dem Moment an geliebt, an dem ich ihn das erste mal gesehen habe.", gab Sara ehrlich zu.

„Er hat dich immer wieder verletzt die letzten Jahre, oder? Liebst du ihn noch?", Greg wollte die Wahrheit von Sara wissen.

„Ja, er hat mich mehr als einmal verletzt. Und nein, ich liebe Grissom nicht mehr.", Sara glaubte das, was sie sagte.

Greg war erleichtert über das was Sara sagte.

„Wie soll es mit uns weitergehen Sunshine?"

„Ich weiß nicht Greg, ich bin ehrlich, ich bin nicht in dich verliebt, aber ich habe dich wahnsinnig gern und vielleicht verliebe ich mich ja noch in dich. Willst du denn, nachdem was ich dir jetzt erzählt habe, dass es weitergeht?", fragte Sara.

„ Ja Sara, schauen wir, was dabei rauskommt. Du weißt dass ich dich auch sehr gern habe und ich finde wir sollten es probieren."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch, sonst wäre ich nicht mit dir heute Abend ausgegangen."

Sara gab Greg einen sanften Kuss, den er genauso erwiderte.

„Ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen.", grinste Greg, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Sara umarmte Greg noch einmal stürmisch.

„Danke Greg, für den tollen Abend. Schön, dass du es genauso siehst wie ich. Lass es uns langsam angehen.", sie lächelte Greg an.

„Du bist etwas ganz besonderes Sara Sidle.", sagte er als er ging.

_Wenn das doch auch nur Grissom so sehen würde. Nicht mehr an Grissom denken Sara, du hast Greg, der immer für dich da ist._

Die Nächsten Wochen waren für Sara die Hölle. Grissom hatte ihr die Szene auf dem Parkplatz wohl übel genommen. So kalt und abweisend wie er im Moment war, das war für Sara fast unerträglich. Greg und Nick waren schon nach Keene Valley geflogen. Sara wollte mit Grissom in ein paar Tagen nachkommen. Sie hatte mit Greg ein paarmal telefoniert, der ihr immer wieder fasziniert erzählte, wie schön es doch in Keene Valley wäre.

Sara saß im Breakroom und war in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Grissom stand draußen vor dem Breakroom und schaute ihr durch das Fenster zu.

_Sie ist wirklich sehr schön. Warum habe ich sie gehen lassen. Warum habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde. Jetzt liebt sie Greg. Sicher vermisst sie ihn._

Sara hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, seit Greg weg war. Sie wollte es zwar langsam angehen lassen mit Greg, aber sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie hoffte, die nächsten Tage gingen bald vorbei. Sei wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Greg um ihm ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

**... TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 **

Die Tage vergingen schnell und Sara freute sich darauf Greg und Nick bald wieder zu sehen. Schade war allerdings, dass Cath und Warrick nicht mitkommen konnten. Cath hatte schon vorher Urlaub genommen, weil Lindsey krank. Warrick hatte einen Familienvorfall und konnte auch nicht mitkommen.

„Sara, ich hole dich morgen früh um 5 Uhr ab.", Sara stand gerade an der Tür zu Grissom's Büro und verabschiedete sich.

„Oh, ja, das wäre prima, da kann ich mein Auto zu Hause lassen für die paar Wochen.", Sara lächelte erleichtert.

„Ist alles wieder in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Hm?", Sara sah in verständnislos an.

„Na ja mir schien es als ob du die letzten Tage etwas durch den Wind warst.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Uhm….. ja das hat sich geregelt, zumindest versuche ich es zu klären.", Sara blickte Grissom direkt in seine Augen.

Grissom erwiderte den Blick für einige Sekunden, dann nickte er und wand den Blick ab.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen früh. Gute Nacht Sara."

„Gute Nacht Grissom und arbeite nicht mehr so lange.", grinste Sara, aber wartete keine Antwort mehr ab, sondern ging nach Hause.

_Ich freue mich irgendwie auf morgen, ich denke Grissom und ich könnten Freunde werden. Urlaub, 3 Wochen Urlaub, das wird einfach wunderbar. Ich freue mich auf das Skifahren, Snowboarden, auf Greg, Nick und Familie Stokes._

_Wie ich ihr Lächeln liebe, aber das bringt alles nichts. Sie ist mit Greg zusammen und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, bin ich immer noch ihr Vorgesetzter._

Sara schlief in der Nacht nicht gut. Sie hatte gestern noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein gegrübelt, ob es denn eine gute Idee war, mit zu fliegen. Das Kofferpacken erwies sich auch als langwierig, wie jedes Jahr. Aber diesmal war sie es einfach nicht gewohnt, so viele warme Sachen mitzunehmen. Letztendlich musste sie noch eine Reisetasche mitnehmen, da ihre Snowboardsachen nicht mehr in den Koffer passten.

Am nächsten Morgen, war Sara schon um 4 Uhr wach. Sie duschte ausgiebig und trank erstmal einen Kaffee, damit sie wach wurde. Als sie angezogen war, sah sie auf die Uhr, sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

_Warum bin ich nur so nervös, es ist nur Grissom, der mich abholt. Oder bin ich einfach nur nervös wegen Greg. Heute Abend werde ich ihn wieder sehen. Er hat mir schon gefehlt in der letzten Woche. Gott bin ich müde und schlechte Laune habe ich auch, toller Start in den Urlaub._

Dann klingelte es an der Tür und Grissom holte Sara ab.

„Guten Morgen Sara, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen und bist bereit für den Urlaub.", grinste er sie in guter Laune an.

_Na toll, da hat jemand aber vorzügliche Laune. Er könnte mir ein wenig davon abgeben. _

„Morgen Grissom, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nicht gut geschlafen.", sagte sie.

„Na ja du hast ja genug Zeit im Flugzeug zu schlafen. Hast du dein Ticket?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja Grissom, ich habe mein Ticket und behandel mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind.", entgegnete sie ihm gereizt.

„Sind das deine Sachen?", wich er ihr aus.

Sara nickte und Grissom schnappte sich ihr Skibag, ihren Koffer und trug die Sachen zum Auto. Sara selber nahm ihre Reistasche und ihr Handgepäck.

Der Flug nach Burlington, ging um kurz nach 7 Uhr. Sie hatten Zwischenlandung in Philadelphia und würden um 17 Uhr in Burlington landen. Von dort aus war es eine knappe Stunde mit dem Auto nach Keene Valley.

Sara schlief fast den ganzen Flug über. Sie hatte sich im Schlaf an Grissom geschmiegt und lächelte. Grissom betrachtete Sara fast den ganzen Flug über. Eigentlich wollte er ein forensisches Magazin lesen, aber die Wärme, die Sara ausstrahlte und die Tatsache, dass sie an ihn gelehnt war, machte seine Konzentration zu nichte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, die sich widerspenstig über ihrem Gesicht kringelte.

_Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie schläft. Grissom reiß dich zusammen, sie ist mit Greg zusammen und liebt ihn._

„Hey Sara, aufwachen, wir sind in Philadelphia.", Grissom rüttelte Sara sanft wach.

Sara setzte sich irritiert auf und war rot geworden.

„Uhm… es .. es tut mir leid, ich bin eingeschlafen.", stammelte Sara verlegen.

„Ist schon ok. Lass uns aussteigen und etwas essen gehen, wir haben jetzt eine Stunde Aufenthalt, bis unser Anschlussflug nach Burlington geht und ich habe seit dem Frühstück hier im Flugzeug nichts mehr gegessen.", Grissom hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und reichte Sara ihre Tasche aus dem Fach über ihnen.

Sara blieb einen kurzen Moment draußen stehen, als sie über die Landebahn zum Flughafengebäude gingen.

„Wow, so habe ich es nicht mehr in Erinnerung.", sagte sie strahlend.

„Du scheinst fasziniert zu sein vom Winter?", schmunzelte Grissom hinter ihr.

„Ja, das war ich schon immer. Schon als ich in Harvard Studiert habe, habe ich den Winter geliebt.", Sara strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„So habe ich dich das letzte Mal in San Francisco strahlen sehen.", sagte Grissom leise.

Sara drehte sich etwas erschrocken rum. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

_Winter, es ist Winter! Wie schön, wenn alles weiß ist. Grissom hat es so leise gesagt, als wäre es ihm rausgerutscht. Hat er doch Gefühle für mich? Nicht jetzt bitte, nicht wo ich doch mit Greg reden wollte._

Als sie gegessen hatten, gingen sie zu ihrem Flugsteig, wo der Flug nach Burlington ging. Kaum hatten sie im Flugzeug Platz genommen, war Sara wieder eingeschlafen. Doch diesmal schlief sie sehr unruhig, wie Grissom feststellte. Sie versuchte immer wieder im Halbschlaf sich nicht an Grissom zu lehnen. Irgendwann war sie völlig unruhig eingeschlafen.

„Sara?", flüsterte Grissom leise.

Sara, die sowieso nicht richtig schlief, war sofort wach und schaute ihn mit ihren weit aufgerissenen braunen Augen verwirrt an.

„Es ist ok, wenn du mich als Kissen benutzt.", schmunzelte Grissom.

„Danke Grissom, aber ich benutze dich sicher nicht, schon gar nicht als Kissen.", konterte Sara etwas gereizt zurück.

_Was ist denn jetzt mit ihr los? Ich dachte es fällt ihr leichter zu schlafen, wenn sie sich an jemanden lehnen kann._

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, aber ich dachte, so schläfst du besser.", antwortete Grissom ehrlich.

„Uhm… ja entschuldige, dass ich dich so angeblafft habe, ich habe nicht wirklich viel Schlaf gehabt heute Nacht.", brachte Sara als Entschuldigung hervor.

„Schon ok Sara, mach einfach die Augen zu und schlafe noch ein wenig. In 2 Stunden landen wir in Burlington.", sagte Grissom und lächelte.

_Was geht in ihm vor? Ich habe immer noch Gefühle für ihn__.__J__edesmal, wenn er mich so anlächelt oder anschaut, wird mir ganz anders. Aber es geht nicht, ich muss mit Greg reden. Es ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Sicher wird Grissom sich ganz schnell wieder von mir zurückziehen oder mich verletzten, da habe ich bei Greg besserer Chancen._

Sara schlief mit diesen Gedanken wieder ein. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder an Grissom gekuschelt, der sanft den Arm um sie legte. Doch er nahm ihn gleich wieder weg.

_Ich darf das nicht, sie ist mit Greg zusammen und ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter. _

Sara war kurz vor der Landung in Burlington wieder wach. Als sie in der Flughafenhalle waren und ihr Gepäck geholt hatten, ging Grissom zu der Autovermietung, wo Mr. und Mrs. Stokes das Auto für sie reserviert hatten.

Grissom bekam den Schlüssel und eine Beschreibung wo das Auto stand. Die Fahrt verlief erst im Schweigen, bis Sara unbedingt fahren wollte.

„Nein Sara, du bist es nicht gewohnt im Schnee zu fahren.", verneinte Grissom die Frage.

„Was soll das Grissom, warum behandelst du dich immer wie ein kleines Kind? Ich bin nicht mehr die „kleine" Studentin aus San Francisco, die du mal eben abservieren kannst, wie es dir gefällt.", Sara war wütend geworden.

„Sara.. ich….", versuchte Grissom zu erklären.

„Nein Grissom, lass das ewige Sara und behandel mich endlich wie eine Kollegin und nicht wie eine deiner Studentinnen. Cath würdest du nie so behandeln.", funkelte sie ihm wütend entgegen.

Grissom seufzte auf. Er konnte gegen Sara nicht ankommen, wenn sie wütend war. Er hielt an und tauschte mit Sara die Plätze.

Es lag sehr viel Schnee. Sara aber konnte mit dem Jeep, bestens umgehen. Sie hatte das während ihrer Studienzeit gelernt. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile und Grissom war eingeschlafen. Sara war erleichtert, sie entspannte sich ein wenig.

Nach weiteren 45 Minuten waren sie in Keene Valley angekommen. Dank dem Navigationssystem fand sie schnell das Haus der Stokes. Grissom wurde kurz vor der Ankunft wieder wach und wunderte sich wo sie waren. Sara schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Hey, gut geschlafen? Wir sind in 5 Minuten am Ziel", lächelte Sara.

„Oh, habe ich so lange geschlafen?", fragte Grissom verwundert.

„Ja. So schlecht fahre ich wohl doch nicht.", grinste Sara ihn an.

Grissom aber sagte nichts, denn sie waren vor dem Haus der Stokes angekommen. Nick und Greg hatten das Auto die lange Auffahrt rauffahren gesehen und stürmten gleich aus dem Haus. Als Sara ausgestiegen war, fand sie sich sofort in Gregs Armen wieder.

„Schön, dass du endlich hier bist Sunshine.", begrüßte er sie überschwänglich und küsste sie.

Als Grissom das sah, zog es ihm innerlich alles zusammen. Er wurde unterdessen herzlich von Marybeth und Charles Stokes begrüßt.

„Sara, toll dass du da bist, ich habe dich schon vermisst.", Nick umarmte sie ebenso stürmisch wie Greg.

„Sara, Kleines, komm und lass dich umarmen.", rief Charles Stokes und breitete die Arme aus.

Sara lachte und umarmte den Vater ihres besten Freundes herzlich. Sie freute sich ihn zu sehen.

„Willkommen Dr. Grissom.", begrüßte Marybeth Stokes Grissom mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Danke für die Einladung Mrs. Stokes, aber bitte nennen sie mich Gil.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Sara, meine Kleine, wie geht es dir? Du siehst ja ganz schön abgemagert aus, es wird Zeit, dass wir dich ein wenig aufpäppeln.", lachte Marybeth und umarmte Sara herzlich.

„Hallo Mary, hallo Charles, ist das schön euch wieder zu sehen.", gab Sara lachend zurück, als sie von Nicks Eltern ins Haus geführt wurde.

„Angela ist noch auf der Piste, aber sie wird froh sein, dass du endlich da bist.", erzählte Nick Sara.

Angela war Nicks kleinste Schwester. Sie war 27 Jahre und noch immer Single, was ihren Eltern überhaupt nicht passte. Genauso wenig, dass Nick keine Freundin hatte.

„Gil was tun sie das ganze Jahr mit Sara, fordern sie sie so sehr? Sie sieht so blass und abgespannt aus.", beschwerte sich Marybeth.

„Marybeth, lass doch Gil in Ruhe, die beiden haben eine lange Reise hinter sich. Sara bekommen wir bis sie abreißt schon wieder auf die Beine.", sagte ihr Mann und grinste Gil an.

Sara war das Ganze etwas peinlich vor Grissom. Das war aber immer so. Auch wenn sie nach Texas kam, wurde sie so empfangen und ihr wurde immer gesagt, dass sie zu dünn sei. Sara genoss es so umsorgt zu werden. Sie selber hatte keine so glückliche Kindheit und liebte Nick's Familie als wäre es ihre eigene.

_Was soll Grissom nur denken. Er sieht mich die ganze Zeit schon so komisch an._

_Sara ist wie ausgewechselt. Sie lächelt die ganze Zeit schon. Sie hat Nick's Familie sicher gern und ich froh wieder bei Greg zu sein._

_Was würde ich dafür tun, jetzt an Greg's Stelle zu sein und Sara in die Arme schließen zu können. Gil es ist besser du hörst auf zu Träumen du bist ihr Vorgesetzter, da könnte nie gut gehen. Außerdem liebt sie Greg, das sieht man ihr an, wie sie lächelt._

„Sara, kann ich dich mal sprechen?", fragte Greg, als sie im Haus Kaffee getrunken hatten.

„Klar Greggo, wollen wir ein wenig draußen spazieren gehen?", fragte Sara.

„Ja, gerne, ich kann schon mal dein Gepäck mit rüber zum Haus nehmen.", begann Greg.

„Wie rüber zum Haus?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Na ja du und Grissom ihr wohnt ca. 800m weiter den Weg entlang in einem Haus.", erklärte ihr Greg.

„Bitte?", Sara sah Greg entsetzt an.

„Tut mir ja leid Sunshine, normal sollten Cath und Warrick noch bei euch wohnen, aber die konnten ja nicht mitkommen.", sagte Greg.

Sara seufzte entnervt auf. _Das kann ja ein toller Urlaub werden. Jetzt muss ich auch noch mit Grissom im gleichen Haus wohnen. Und ich dachte ich habe meine Ruhe vor ihm. So habe ich mir meinen Urlaub nicht vorgestellt._

Sara holte ihre Winterjacke aus dem Auto. Sie war froh, dass sie sich in Philadelphia am Flughafen schon ihre Stiefel angezogen hatte, denn jetzt wo sie mit Greg durch den hohen Schnee lief, zu dem Haus in dem sie wohnen sollten, hätte sie mehr als gefroren.

Greg trug ihren Koffer und ihre Tasche. Ihr Skibag hatten sie im Auto gelassen. Sie beschloss es später zu holen. Er stellte ihre Sachen ins Haus. Beide gingen dann wieder nach draußen um das Haus herum, wo sich eine Bank befand.

Greg und Sara setzten sich und Greg nahm Saras Hand und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Sara, wir haben uns geschworen ehrlich zu sein.", begann Greg.

Greg war wohl etwas nervös, denn er strich Sara immer wieder schnell über ihren Handrücken.

„Greg, was ist los, warum bist du so nervös, was ist passiert?", fragte Sara.

„Sara du weißt, dass ich dich unheimlich gerne habe…"

Greg schluckte, er wusste nicht wie er es Sara sagen sollte.

_Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert. Greg ist so seltsam, so kenne ich ihn nicht._

„Greg, bitte sag mir doch endlich was los ist. Ich muss auch etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen."

„OK. Ich meine du weißt, wie meine Gefühle für dich sind und ich will dir auch nicht weh tun, aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich habe mich verliebt.", sagte Greg und sah Sara direkt an.

_Oh Greg hat sich in mich verliebt, damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet._

„Greg du weißt, wie sehr ich dich mag. Aber ich habe über uns nachgedacht und ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Greg ich bin nicht in dich verliebt. Es wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde und wenn wir so weitermachen, zerbricht unsere Freundschaft.", sagte Sara mit fester Stimme.

Jetzt lachte Greg. Sara sah in irritiert an.

„Oh Sunshine, weißt du, dass mir gerade ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich mich verliebt habe. Es ist Angela.", sagte Greg.

Jetzt war es Sara die lachte und Greg stürmisch umarmte.

„Oh Greggo, das ist wundervoll. Ich wünsche dir das Allerbeste. Lass uns einfach Freunde sein, ich glaube auf dem Gebiet sind wir besser.", grinste Sara.

„Was ist mit dir Sara? Wie lief der Flug mit Grissom?", Greg sah Sara fragend an.

„Ja, war ganz ok. Hätte schlimmer sein können.", wich Sara Greg aus.

„Sara, erinnerst du dich, wir haben uns versprochen uns immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen sind. Sind wir Freunde, die das gleiche Versprechen haben. Du liebst Grissom immer noch, oder?", Greg durchbohrte Sara fast mit seinem Blick.

Sara aber konnte nur nicken, ihr kamen die Tränen.

Greg nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und tröstete sie.

„Schtt.. Sunshine, ist es so schlimm?", fragte Greg sie.

Grissom kam gerade den Weg zum Haus entlang und sah Sara und Greg auf der Bank sitzen. Ihn durchfuhr ein Schmerz, als er sah, dass Greg Sara zärtlich in den Arm nahm.

_Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Sie haben sich vermisst. Greg liebt Sara sicher genauso wie sie ihn. Warum nur kann ich mich nicht für beide freuen?_

**.... TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Grissom hatte sein Gepäck ins Haus gebracht. Er wollte sich erstmal ausruhen und dann in Ruhe duschen.

Sara saß noch immer vor dem Haus mit Greg. Sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Greg sie.

„Ja, entschuldige Greg, aber es kam einfach so über mich, ich denke es liegt daran, dass ich kaum etwas geschlafen habe heute Nacht.", erwiderte Sara.

„Sara, mach dir doch nichts vor. Deine Emotionen spielen sicher nicht verrückt, weil du nichts geschlafen hast. Warum gehst du nicht einfach ins Haus und sagst Grissom was du für ihn empfindest.", schlug Greg vor.

Sara aber schaute Greg nur entsetzt an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein Greg, damit er mich verletzen und wegstoßen kann. Aber weißt du eigentlich bin ich schon lange nicht mehr von unserem lieben Dr. Grissom enttäuscht und verletzt worden, es wird mal wieder Zeit.", der Sarkasmus von Sara war nicht zu überhören.

„Sunshine, so habe ich das nicht gemeint.", sagte Greg.

„Greggo ich weiß wie du es gemeint hast und meine Antwort ist NEIN.", Sara stand auf und ging Richtung Haus.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen Greg, ich will jetzt erstmal duschen und mich ein wenig ausruhen.", Sara hatte sich vor dem Haus nochmal umgedreht und zu Greg gesprochen.

Im Haus schaute sich Sara erstmal um. Das Wohnzimmer war recht groß und hatte einen Kamin und eine Essecke. Die Küche war mit allem eingerichtet, was man brauchte. Es gab vier Schlafzimmer, in denen jeweils ein großes Doppelbett stand. Zwei Badezimmer und ein Gäste-WC. Die Einrichtung war im Landhausstil gehalten. Sara gefiel das Haus sehr gut.

Sara hatte sich ein wenig hingelegt, sie sah auf die Uhr, es war schon fast 8 Uhr, als sie aufwachte. Sie hörte draußen im Wohnzimmer Stimmen. Sie zog sie schnell ihre Jogginghose und einen Pulli über und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Wo sich schon Angela und Grissom bekannt gemacht hatten.

„Hey Angela", grinste Sara die junge Frau an.

„Sara, wie schön, dass du endlich da bist.", Angela stand auf und umarmte Sara herzlich.

Sara freute sich sehr, Angela zu sehen. Sie mochte Nicky's kleinste Schwester sehr.

„Ich habe schon von Greg die gute Neuigkeit gehört. Ich gratuliere euch.", sagte Sara und lächelte Angela an.

„Ist das wirklich für dich in Ordnung? Ich meine wegen dir und Greg?", fragte Angela ein wenig peinlich berührt.

„Ja, ist es. Greg und ich sind Freunde und waren es immer. Greg war zu keiner Zeit in mich verliebt, er hat sich in dich verliebt.", sagte Sara und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

_Sara und Greg sind nicht mehr zusammen? Greg hat mit Sara Schluss gemacht, weil er sich in Angela verliebt hat? Aber warum hat Greg sie dann so in den Arm genommen?_

_Kann Grissom denn nicht mal verschwinden, merkt er denn nicht, dass er stört?_

Sara und Angela sahen sich ziemlich ähnlich, der einzige Unterschied war, dass Angela blonde Haare und blaue Augen hatte. Sie waren beide gleich groß und waren beide schlank.

„Morgen gehen wir auf die Piste?", fragte Angela

„Na klar doch, ich freue mich schon darauf, Whiteface Mountain unsicher zu machen.", grinste Sara.

„Fährst du Snowboard oder Ski? Ich denke ich werde erstmal das Snowboard nehmen.", Angela sah Sara fragend an.

„Wie wir ja am Telefon schon besprochen haben, habe ich sowohl Ski als auch das Snowboard mitgenommen. Aber ich denke ich werde auch Snowboarde, muss nur erst langsam anfangen, denn ich war zuletzt vor 2 Jahren mit Greg und Nick Snowboarden. Und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie gut ich noch fahren kann.", gab Sara zu bedenken.

„Ich denke wir werden das sicher schnellstens wieder lernen. Ich bin auch noch ein wenig auf dem Snowboard eingerostet. Bin die letzten Jahre immer Ski gefahren.", antwortete Angela.

„Kommst du morgen auch mit Gil?", fragte Angela.

„Ja, aber ich werde mich mit Ski begnügen, denn Snowboard fahren ist nicht mein Ding.", grinste er.

„Ich lasse euch jetzt mal alleine, damit ihr euch fürs Essen umziehen könnt. Wir sehen uns gleich drüben.", sagte Angela und ging wieder zurück ins andere Haus.

„Du bist nicht mehr mit Greg zusammen?", fragte Grissom, als Angela gegangen war.

„Nein, es hat einfach nicht geklappt zwischen Greg und mir.", erwiderte Sara.

„Das tut mir leid.", gab Grissom ehrlich zurück.

„Naja, man kann eben nicht alles haben. Spaß und Liebe zusammen, scheint wohl bei Sara Sidle nicht im Lebensprogramm zu stehen.", scherzte sie mit ihrem typischen Sarkasmus und ging in ihr Zimmer um sich fürs Dinner umzuziehen.

Das Dinner verlief freudig und ruhig. Sie freuten sich über den gemeinsamen Urlaub, der vor ihnen lag. Greg war glücklich, nach der Aussprache mit Sara. Sie freute sich für ihn. Sie hatte außer Freundschaft kein weiteres Interesse an Greg.

_Sara ist so ganz anders als im Labor. Sie ist hier richtig losgelöst und hat Spaß. So habe ich sie seit San Francisco nicht mehr erlebt. Damals war sie genauso. Ausgelassen und Freude am Leben._

_Der Urlaub tut mir jetzt schon gut, ich freue mich morgen mit Angela, Nick, und Greg zum Snowboarden zu gehen. _

Sara und Grissom verabschiedeten sich früh von den Stokes und Greg. Sie waren beide noch erschöpft von der langen Reise.

Schweigend stapften sie nebeneinander her im Schnee. Bis Sara die Stille durchbrach.

„Gefällt es dir hier?"

Grissom versuchte zu erkennen, was Saras Gesichtsausdruck war, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen.

„Ja, ich mag es, wenn Schnee liegt. Das bekommen wir in Vegas selten zu sehen.", antwortete Grissom.

„Ja, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir in Vegas jemals Schnee zu sehen bekommen, zumindest nicht in den Massen.", antworte Sara lachend.

„Es ist schön, wenn du lachst. So bekomme ich dich selten zu sehen.", begann Grissom.

„Naja ich habe auch nicht viel zu lachen. Es kommt nicht gerade gut beim CSI lachend durch die Gegend zu laufen, während wir Mörder suchen.", gab Sara ein wenig gereizt zurück.

Grissom blieb stehen und fasste Sara an den Oberarmen, so dass sie gezwungen war, stehen zu bleiben.

„Was ist los mit dir Sara? Ich wüsste zu gerne, warum du immer so gereizt reagierst.", beschwerte sich Grissom.

„Das fragst ausgerechnet du mich? Seit Jahren schon bist du unmöglich mir gegenüber.", funkelte Sara Grissom wütend an.

„Sara, ich kann dir das nicht erklären, nicht jetzt.", gab er entschuldigend zurück.

„Ach vergiss es Grissom. Ich will weder jetzt noch sonst irgendwann hören, warum du so bist. Ich kann auf deine Erklärungen dankend verzichten.", erwiderte sie und rannte fast schon zum Haus.

In der Nacht schlief sie unruhig und hatte wieder Albträume. Grissom hörte sie von seinem Zimmer aus weinen. Aber er traute sich nicht zu ihr zu gehen. Irgendwann war es wieder still in Saras Zimmer, so dass Grissom vermutete, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sara früh wach. Sie hatten am Abend mit Mary besprochen, dass sie im Haus frühstückten. Es reichte, wenn sie zum Mittag- und Abendessen immer durch den Schnee stapfen mussten. Mary hatte mit ihnen vereinbart, dass sie ihnen alles nötige für das Frühstück vor die Tür stellte.

Sie zog sich an und ging vor die Tür um den Korb reinzuholen, der vor der Tür stand.

_Mary hat wirklich an alles gedacht. Ist schon komisch mit Griss morgens in Ruhe und alleine zu frühstücken. Bei der Arbeit ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, da sind wir meistens alle zusammen frühstücken._

Sara stellte den Kaffee aus und deckte den Tisch. Als sie fast fertig war, kam Grissom ins Wohnzimmer.

„Morgen Sara, hast du gut geschlafen?", begrüßte er sie.

„Morgen Griss, wie hast du geschlafen?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

Grissom trat näher an sie ran und sah sie direkt an.

„Sara, ich frage nicht aus Höflichkeit, ob du gut geschlafen hast, ich mache mir Sorgen.", begann er, als er dicht vor ihr Stand.

Sara musste schlucken, als ihr bewusst war, wie nah Grissom vor ihr stand.

_Oh Gott, was muss er so nah an mich rankommen. So gut kann ich meine Gefühle auch nicht unterdrücken. Ich muss aus seiner Nähe weg._

„Manchmal hat man eben mal Albträume, die hast du sicherlich auch manchmal.", sagte Sara und lächelte gezwungen.

Grissom aber nickte nur. Sara wusste nicht, wie Recht sie damit hatte. Grissom hatte ebenfalls häufig Albträume. Seit dem Fall mit Debbie Marlin damals. Die Sara so ähnlich sah, dass Grissom im ersten Moment, als er die Leiche sah, dachte es wäre Sara. Der Fall hatte ihn emotional sehr aufgewühlt.

„Lass uns Frühstücken, damit wir dann gestärkt auf die Piste kommen.", lenkte Grissom ab.

Sara war froh, dass er das Thema wechselte. Es war ihr unangenehm über ihre Albträume zu reden, weil sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hatten, und darüber redete sie nicht gerne oder eher gar nicht.

„Kannst du eigentlich gut Skifahren?", fragte Sara Grissom und sah ihn lächelnd an.

Grissom grinste Sara nach der Frage an.

„Ich weiß nicht was du unter gut verstehst, aber ich denke, ich kann von mir behaupten, dass ich es ganz gut beherrsche.", sagte er lächelnd.

_Gott wenn sie so lächelt, da wird es mir ganz anders._

„Und du, wie schätzt du dich ein?", fragte Grissom mit vollem Mund, er hatte gerade in sein Brötchen gebissen.

„Griss, ab 20g wird es undeutlich. Ich denke beim Skifahren und auch beim Snowboarden, kann ich beruhigt sagen, ich kann mich auf den Beinen halten.", grinste Sara.

„Entschuldige Sara, aber ich habe hunger.", Grissoms Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Oh entschuldige lieber Griss, ich wollte dich nicht vom Essen abhalten.", lachte Sara laut auf.

_Es geht auch anders, man kann auch Spaß haben mit Grissom. Das ist echt schön und entspannend._

Die Beiden hatten ihren Spaß noch beim Frühstück, wobei beide weniger zum Essen kamen, als dass sie lachten. Für beide war es eine Erleichterung, dass es auch anders ging, als nur zu streiten.

Nach dem Frühstück zog sich jeder in sein Zimmer zurück um sich umzuziehen. Sara hatte sich vor dem Urlaub eine neue Snowboardjacke und Hose gekauft. Sara hatte Mut bewiesen, wie sie selber meinte. Die Jacke war in braun gehalten mit einem weißen Tattoo aufdruck. Die Hose hatte ein Camouflage Muster in Braun und wenige rosa Aspekte.

Sie steckte ihre Mütze und ihre Geldbörse in die Jackentasche und ging nach draußen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Grissom schon auf sie wartete.

Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, stockte Grissom der Atem. Er musterte Sara von oben bis unten und auch Sara war verblüfft über Grissoms aussehen.

_Oh Gott, komme ich den nie von dem Mann los. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Selbst in den Skiklamotten sieht er umwerfend aus._

_Wow, ich glaube sie kann anziehen was sie will, sie sieht immer gut aus. So habe ich sie wirklich noch nie gesehen._

„Hey, toll siehst du aus.", Sara hielt dem Blick von Grissom stand, als sie ihm das Kompliment machte.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie konnte einfach den Blick nicht von dem Mann wenden, den sie liebte.

Grissoms Skijacke war schwarz/hellgrau und hatte zwei olivfarbene Querstreifen, die sich quer über die Brust erstreckten. Seine Hose war ebenfalls schwarz und hatte nur ab den Waden runter, leichte olivfarbene Streifen.

„Hey Sara, du siehst umwerfend aus. Mal eine ganz andere Sara kennenzulernen, oder vielmehr die Sara aus San Francisco wieder zu haben, ist schön.", sagte Grissom und schaute Sara direkt an.

„Ich denke wir sollten mal vor gehen. Die Anderen warten sicher schon.", sagte Sara ausweichend um nicht auf das einzugehen, was Grissom gerade gesagt hatte.

Nick, Sara und Grissom fuhren zusammen mit einem Auto. Während Greg und Angela mit den Stokes fuhren.

Am Skigebiet angekommen, trennten sich Sara und Angela von den Männern. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie sich in 2 Stunden auf dem Hang treffen wollten.

Sara und Angela waren beide schnell wieder in ihrem Element was das Snowboarden anging. Sie beschlossen nach einer halben Stunde auf die größere Piste zu gehen.

Als sie im Sessellift saßen, unterhielten sich beide Frauen über dies und jenes. Sara erzählte von ihrem Job beim CSI und Angela über ihren Job als Anwältin. Als sie dann auf Greg zu sprechen kamen strahlten Angela's Augen.

„Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt. Aber warum jetzt erst, du und Greg, ihr kennt euch doch schon seit Jahren.", fragte Sara.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es hat einfach gefunkt zwischen uns.", sagte Angela freudig.

„Das freut mich wirklich sehr für euch beide, ich beneide euch wirklich.", sagte Sara ehrlich.

„Du kannst es auch haben Sara, du liebst Gil wage den Schritt und sage es ihm.", Angela sah Sara schmunzelnd an.

„Nein Angela, du verstehst das nicht, es ist zu viel passiert. Ich kann es einfach nicht.", sagte Sara.

„Sara das ist ganz einfach, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst und er dich, findet ihr einen Weg, das Geschehene zu überwinden.", Angela sprach, als wäre es ganz natürlich.

„Ja, das hast du richtig interpretiert, wenn er mich auch lieben würde, aber da das nicht der Fall ist, geht es nicht und ich lasse mich ganz sicher nicht noch einmal verletzten. Die Zeiten sind vorbei.", erwiderte Sara.

„Angenommen, Gil würde ankommen und dir sagen was er für dich empfindet, was würdest du dann tun?", Angela wollte so viel wie möglich über Sara in Erfahrung bringen.

„So einfach ist das nicht, er hat mich Jahrelang verletzt und immer wieder weggestoßen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Risiko noch einmal eingehen würde und mich ihm öffne. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich geöffnet habe, versucht habe aus mir rauszugehen, hat er mich zurückgestoßen. Irgendwann bin ich es leid Punchingball zu sein. ", gab Sara zurück.

Die letzten Meter im Sessellift legten die beiden Frauen schweigend zurück jeder hing seinen Gedanken hinterher.

… **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Grissom, Nick und Greg waren gleich nach oben gefahren. Greg fuhr ebenfalls Snowboard und Nick und Grissom hatten sich auf die Skier gewagt.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben in einer Woche ist Weihnachten.", sagte Nick, als sie oben am Berg standen und ins verschneite Tal schauten.

„Ja, das Jahr ist schnell vergangen, aber das Beste kam jetzt zum Schluss.", grinste Greg.

Grissom sah Greg mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Greg, wenn du meine Schwester genauso abservierst wie Sara, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.", scherzte Nick.

Grissom verzog bei Saras Namen ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Nick das ist unfair, du weißt dass ich Sara nicht einfach abserviert habe, außerdem wollte sie sowieso unsere Beziehung beenden.", maulte Greg zurück.

„Was? Sara wollte mit dir auch Schluss machen?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

„Ja, Sara hatte die Entscheidung wohl schon in Vegas getroffen. Du siehst Nick ich habe Sara nicht verletzt. Und ich werde sicher Angela nicht weh tun.", gab Greg zurück.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Sara und dir?", fragte Nick nun ganz unverblümt Grissom.

„Hm?", Grissom dachte er hätte sich verhört.

„Naja ich meine, jetzt ist Sara frei und es wird Zeit, dass du ihr mal die Wahrheit sagst.", entgegnete ihm Nick, der aber dann gleich den Berg runterfuhr ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Grissom stand da und sah Greg verwirrt an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Aber Nick hat Recht, mit dem was er sagt. Wie lange willst du noch warten?", Greg sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

Grissom aber sagte nichts und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er machte sich ebenfalls dran, die Abfahrt runter zu fahren.

_Ich würde gerne Sara die Wahrheit sagen, aber sie liebt mich nicht. Egal ob sie mit Greg auch Schluss gemacht hat oder nicht, ich denke sie liebt ihn sicher immer noch._

„Grissom?", es hörte sich so an, als ob Nick ihn schon mehrmals angesprochen hätte.

„Entschuldige Nick, ich war in Gedanken.", sagte Grissom entschuldigend.

„Wir wollten wissen, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst.", grinste Nick ihn an.

Grissom überlegte kurz.

„Das was ich mir wünsche, das könnt ihr mir nicht geben und jetzt lasst uns weiterfahren.", lächelte Grissom und versuchte dem Thema zu entkommen.

_Was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche? Das ist schwer und etwas, was ich nie bekommen werde. Saras Liebe. Ich habe sie zu oft verletzt es hätte keine Zweck ihr zu sagen, was ich für sie empfinde._

Sara und Angela standen am Ausstieg des Lifts und schauten aufs Tal.

_Ist das schön hier, bald haben wir Weihnachten und ich bin hier, es ist einfach traumhaft hier im Schnee. Aber mein Weihnachtswunsch oder Traum wird niemals in Erfüllung gehen, dass Grissom endlich zu seinen Gefühlen steht._

„Sara?", holte Angela sie nun aus ihren Gedanken an Grissom.

„Ähm ja, entschuldige Angela, aber ich war in Gedanken.", gab Sara zurück.

Angela grinste wissend, sie konnte sich schon denken woran Sara dachte.

„Schau mal da unten sind Greg, Nick und Gil.", Angela fuchtelte mit den Armen umher um die anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Grissom traute seinen Augen kaum. Es sah Sara, die voller Elan mit Angela den Berg runter kam. Sie hatte so viel Spaß dabei. Sie war total in ihrem Element, so dass sie die anderen zuerst nicht bemerkte. Erst als Angela sie darauf aufmerksam machte, entdeckte sie die Männer und winkte ihnen lachend zu.

_Ich glaube Sara hat ein wenig untertrieben, sie kann sehr gut Snowboarden. Ich hoffe, wir können uns wenigstens anfreunden. Es macht Spaß sie zu sehen, so losgelöst und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht._

„Hallo ihr.", lachte Sara, als sie bei Grissom und Nick zum stehen kam.

Sara hatte mit Absicht so abgebremst, dass sie den Schnee auf Nick spritzte.

„Hey, was soll das? Fängst du schon wieder an, wie vor 2 Jahren?", beschwerte sich Nick.

„Ich? Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, so ein bisschen Schnee hat noch niemandem geschadet.", grinste Sara frech.

„Sara, du….Ach was es lohnt sich nicht, bei dir ist alles schon verloren.", grinste Nick.

„Siehst du Nick, das ist der Unterschied. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, deswegen kann ich es mir erlauben frech zu sein.", lachte Sara.

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du im Snowboarden genauso gut bist, wie im Sprüche klopfen.", forderte Nick Sara heraus.

„Nicky du willst mich doch nicht herausfordern.", fragte Sara ihn schmunzelnd.

„Naja warum eigentlich nicht. Mal schauen wer schneller ist, du mit dem Snowboard oder ich mit den Skiern.", sagte Nick herausfordernd.

„Nick bist du dir sicher, dass du Sara herausfordern willst? Ich meine hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie eben gefahren ist.", sagte Grissom belustigt und sah Sara an.

„Grissom lass nur, ich denke Sara und Nick brauchen das einfach. Das machen sie in Texas auch immer beim schwimmen.", grinste Greg.

„Ok, ich fahre ein Stück runter und stelle mich unten hin. Wer als erstes bei mir ist, ist der Sieger.", sagte Grissom und sah von Nick zu Sara.

„Einverstanden. Ich nehme die Herausforderung an.", sagte Sara und hielt Nick die Hand entgegen.

„Ok, ich werde sowieso schon längst bei Grissom sein, während du noch versuchst den Berg runterzuschleichen.", neckte Nick Sara.

„Ja Nick rede du nur, wir werden es in ein paar Minuten sehen.", Sara blitzte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen belustigt an.

_Bin mal gespannt wer von beiden das Rennen macht. So ausgelassen habe ich Sara das letzte Mal in San Francisco erlebt._

Als Grissom ein paar Meter den Berg hinuntergefahren war, stellten sich Nick und Sara in Position. Grissom hob die Hand und Sara und Nick ebenfalls kurz, damit Grissom wusste, dass sie bereit waren. Als Grissom seine Hand sinken lies, fuhren beide los.

Zuerst waren beide gleichauf, aber dann ließ Sara Nick hinter sich. Sara fuhr schnell und schwungvoll auf Grissom zu. Aber etwas zu schnell, denn sie bremste gerade so vor Grissom ab, dem der ganze Schnee entgegen spritzte. Während Sara abrupt abbremste, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel direkt vor Grissom hin.

Grissom sah schmunzelnd auf sie runter, während er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Na, da fällt mir glatt ein Weihnachtsengel vor die Füße.", lachte er Sara an.

„Gilbert Grissom, du wirst dich doch nicht lustig über mich machen.", funkelte Sara ihn wütend an.

Grissom aber konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war einfach zu lustig, wie Sara vor ihm auf die Knie fiel.

„Entschuldige Sara, aber das sah zu lustig aus, als du mir direkt vor die Füße gefallen bist.", Grissom reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

„Grissom, so einfach wirst du mir nicht davonkommen.", lachte sie leise und nutzte den Moment, wo Grissom zu Nick schaute.

Bevor Grissom wusste was geschah, hatte Sara Grissoms Hand mit ihrer zweiten Hand ebenfalls umfasst und ihn mit einem Ruck runtergezogen.

„Ahhh, Sara.", rief er noch, ehe er fast auf Sara landete.

Er hatte sich gerade noch mit seinen Armen abgestürzt, so dass er nicht ganz auf ihr landete. Grissom fand sich direkt über Sara's grinsendes Gesicht wieder. Ein paar Sekunden war es als würde die Welt bei beiden stehen bleiben. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und blieben an den Blicken hängen.

Angela, Greg und Nick grinsten sich gegenseitig an. Als sie die beiden sahen.

_Oh man Sara, was tust du mit mir. Sie hat wunderschöne Augen. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ich sie küsse?_

_Grissom ist mir so nah. Ich könnte ihn jetzt einfach küssen._

„Uhm, Grissom, würdest du mich wieder aufstehen lassen.", sagte Sara etwas verlegen.

Grissom hatte sich schnell wieder erhoben und stand wieder sicher auf den Skiern. Er hielt Sara erneut die Hand hin, die sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen annahm.

„Wage dich Sara Sidle, sonst bin ich nicht mehr so galant.", grinste Grissom ihr entgegen, er hatte ihr Grinsen richtig gedeutet.

„Und was bedeutet es bei Gil Grissom, wenn er nicht mehr galant ist?", fragte sie kess?

„Das meine liebe Sara, musst du selber rausfinden.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„Ok, dann verschiebe ich das mal, denn langsam wird mir kalt.", lachte sie und nahm Grissoms Hand und stand auf.

Gemeinsam fuhren die 5 die Abfahrt runter. Sie hatten viel Spaß als sie noch ein paar Pisten gemeinsam ausprobierten. Zum Mittagessen, trafen sie auf Nick's Eltern, die eine Schneewanderung unternommen hatten.

„Was haltet ihr davon am Wochenende einen Ausflug nach New York zu machen?", Charles Stokes, sah die anderen fragend an.

„Ja, die Idee hatte ich auch schon, es wäre einfach genial, ein Wochenende in New York. Shoppen in New York.", schwärmte Angela.

„New York kurz vor Weihnachten ist wunderschön.", ließ Sara verlauten.

„Du warst in der Weihnachtszeit schon mal in New York?", fragte Grissom sie erstaunt.

„Ja, ich damals noch ziemlich klein, ich war erst 7 Jahre alt. Mein Vater …. er hat mich damals mit nach New York genommen. Es war sehr schön und wahnsinnig beeindruckend.", sagte Sara und in ihren Augen schimmerten leichte Tränen.

Alle außer Grissom waren zu aufgeregt über New York, um es zu bemerken. Grissom, der neben Sara saß, nahm kurz ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder.", lächelte Sara und zog ihre Hand weg.

_Ich kann das bald nicht mehr. Ich erlebe Grissom so vollkommen anders als in Las Vegas. Nur in San Francisco habe ich ihn so gesehen._

_Sara hat noch sehr mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu kämpfen, ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr helfen._

„Ok also abgemacht, Mary und ich fahren dann nach Hause und buchen die Flüge.", sagte Charles.

„Danke Dad, du bist einfach genial!", umarmte Angela ihren Vater.

„Danke Mum.", Nick umarmte seine Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gil, könntest du Angela und Greg mit nach Hause nehmen?", fragte Mary ihn.

„Ja klar, das ist kein Problem, fahrt ihr nur.", gab Grissom zurück.

Der Tag wurde noch recht lustig für die 5. Sie hatten ne Menge Spaß und als sie um 4 Uhr wieder nach Keene Valley zurück fuhren, waren sie ziemlich erledigt.

„Das war ein Tag, noch anstrengender als die Arbeit.", Sara lies sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch fallen.

„Du siehst auch ganz schön mitgenommen aus.", grinste Grissom und zückte die Kamera.

„Oh Griss, was soll das. Ich hasse es fotografiert zu werden.", sagte sie entnervt.

„Na komm schon, ein kleines Urlaubsfoto als Andenken.", sagte Grissom.

„Aber eins ist genug.", sagte Sara ablehnend.

„Ich brauche jetzt erstmal ganz dringend eine Badewanne. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie anstrengend das Snowboarden ist.", stöhnte Sara.

„Du hättest wohl doch Skifahren sollen, ich habe keine Probleme.", zog Grissom sie auf.

„Grissom, ich bin nicht in der Lage mit dir zu streiten. Dazu bin ich einfach zu müde.", Sara sah Grissom erschöpft an.

„Ich gehe dann mal unter die Dusche.", Grissom sah zu Sara, die es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte.

„Ja, ja geh nur, ich bleibe hier.", sagte sie schon schläfrig.

Als Grissom 10 Minuten später aus der Dusche kam, sah er Sara auf der Couch liegen. Sie war wohl kurz nachdem er gegangen war, eingeschlafen.

_Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie schläft. Zusammengerollt wie eine Katze liegt sie da. Ich sollte sie zudecken, ich werde auch gleich den Kamin anmachen, hier ist es ganz schön kalt. _

Sara hatte sich ihrer Snowboardklamotten entledigt und hatte jetzt nur noch eine Leggins und einen Rollkragenpullover an. Sie war zu müde gewesen um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, sie hatte noch über das Wochenende in New York nachgedacht und war eingeschlafen.

Grissom nahm eine Decke aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank und deckte Sara damit zu. Sie seufzte leicht, als Grissom sie zudeckte.

Gil zog sich seine Jacke über und seine Stiefel an, um das Holz von draußen zu holen. Das Wohnzimmer wurde allein durch den Kamin geheizt. Und da sie den ganzen Tag nicht im Haus waren, war es jetzt ganz schön ausgekühlt.

Es hatte draußen wieder angefangen zu schneien, inzwischen war es draußen auch dunkel geworden.

Grissom machte den Kamin im Wohnzimmer an, und versuchte leise dabei zu sein, damit er Sara nicht weckte. Er hatte ja heute Nacht mitbekommen, dass sie nicht gut schlief.

_Ich hoffe sie kann jetzt gut schlafen, am liebsten würde ich sie einfach in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut wird. Was denkst du schon wieder Gil, sie arrangiert sich nur mit dir, weil ihr zusammen hier im Urlaub seid. Sie ist auch nicht anders zu Nick oder Greg. _

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Er ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

„Hallo, störe ich gerade?", grinste Nick ihn an.

„Hey Nick, nein, warum solltest du stören? Ich habe gerade den Kamin angemacht und Sara schläft auf der Couch.", antwortete Grissom leise um Sara nicht zu wecken.

„Oh, ist ihr nicht gut?", fragte Nick besorgt.

„Nein, sie war nur etwas erschöpft vom Tag. Sie hat glaube ich heute Nacht auch nicht gut geschlafen.", erwiderte Grissom.

„Albträume?"

Grissom nickte nur mit dem Kopf und seufzte leicht.

„Es ist nicht leicht für Sara, gerade um die Jahreszeit. Du kennst ihr Geschichte?", Nick sah Grissom fragend an.

„Ja, zumindest ein wenig, sie hat es mir vor einiger Zeit erzählt.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Ich wollte eigentlich Sara fragen, ob ihr einen Weihnachtsbaum wollt. Sara liebt es den Baum zu schmücken … bis auf….. naja das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.", endete Nick abrupt, mit einem Blick auf die schlafende Sara.

„Willst du einen Kaffee? Wir können in der Küche weiterreden, da stören wir Saras Schlaf nicht.", Grissom sah Nick an, der zustimmend nickte.

Beide gingen in die Küche, und Grissom machte Kaffee und setzten sich an den Küchentisch.

„Ok Nick, was ist mit Sara los? Warum hat sie diese Albträume.", fragte Grissom direkt.

„Gil, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir so einfach erzählen kann. Sara ist meine Freundin.", sagte Nick verhaltend.

„Nick, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich möchte es gerne wissen ich l…. Egal, ich würde gerne wissen, was los ist, sie hat heute Nacht kaum geschlafen und immer wieder geweint oder geschrien.", antwortete Grissom.

„Ok, aber ein Wort zu Sara und ich bin tot, wenn sie es erfährt.", sagte Nick zwar scherzhaft, aber Grissom wusste was Nick sagen wollte.

…**. TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 **

Sie saßen sich am Küchentisch gegenüber und Nick überlegte, ob er das von Sara erzählen sollte.

„Nick, bitte, es ich wichtig, ich will Sara auch helfen." bat Grissom ihn.

„Grissom, man kann Sara nicht helfen, ihre Vergangenheit und alles was noch damit zusammenhängt kann man nicht ändern.", Nick war wütend geworden.

„Nick, bitte lass es mich versuchen. Mittlerweile vertraut Sara mir.", sagte Grissom ruhig.

„Grissom es mag sein, dass Sara dir vertraut, aber meinst du sie hätte es dir nicht selber erzählt, wenn sie dir so sehr vertraut. Nein Grissom ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", schüttelte Nick seinen Kopf.

„Ok Nick, dann erzähl mir bitte wenigstens, weshalb du vorhin gestockt hast, als du erzählt hast, dass sie den Weihnachtsbaum gerne schmückt."

„Griss, ich weiß nicht.... ich denke das soll sie dir lieber selber erzählen.", erwiderte Nick.

Grissom fuhr sich durchs Haar, er wollte wissen was mit Sara ist, aber er verstand auch Nick. Sara war seine Freundin und er wollte nicht über sie reden, schon gar nicht über ihre Vergangenheit.

„Ok, ich hoffe ich kann dir vertrauen.", gab Nick nach.

„Das kannst du Nick.", Grissom war erleichtert.

„Sara hat schöne Erinnerungen an Weihnachten, aber sie schmückt den Baum immer ohne die Engelsspitze oben auf dem Baum. Als sie noch klein war, war ihr Vater mit ihr in New York und sie haben damals eine Engelsspitze für den Baum gekauft. Ich glaube sie war damals 5 oder 6 Jahre alt. Seit dem durfte sie jedes Weihnachten den Engel auf die Spitze setzten. Damals war ihr Vater, der beste den man sich vorstellen kann.", erzählte Nick die Geschichte.

Grissom sah Nick geschockt an. Er hatte viel erwartet aber nicht so etwas.

„Danke Nick, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Ich denke es ist schön, wenn wir einen Baum schmücken auch ohne Engel.", sagte Grissom.

„Ok, ich denke auch, dass es Sara gefallen wird.", grinste Nick.

„Was wird mir gefallen?", sagte Sara, die verschlafen an der Tür stand.

„Hey Kleines, bist du aus deinem Dornröschenschlaf aufgewacht.", machte Nick den Scherz.

„Uhm.. ja, ich war so fertig nach dem Tag, ich habe es einfach nicht mehr geschafft.", sagte Sara

„Danke fürs zudecken", Sara lächelte Grissom an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", sagte Grissom und sah Sara ebenfalls lächelnd an.

Nick saß da und beobachte das Ganze und schmunzelte in sich hinein. _Es ist doch nicht alles verloren bei den beiden, da muss was passieren, sonst sind beide ihr ganzes Leben lang unglücklich. _

Die nächsten Tage hatten alle viel Spaß auf der Piste. Grissom und Sara kamen sich immer näher, aber je näher sie sich kamen, desto weiter entfernten sie sich auch voneinander. Der Abstand war nie größer zwischen ihnen. Jeder von beiden hatte Angst dem anderen auch nur zu nahe zu kommen.

Die Stokes' hofften, dass sich es in NY regeln würde. Dass Sara durch die Konfrontation mit ihrer Vergangenheit, diese endlich hinter sich lassen konnte und endlich einsah, dass sie und Grissom besser zusammen passen würden als je ein anderes Paar. Ebenso hofften sie, dass Grissom seine ganzen Bedenken endlich über Board warf und Sara sagte, was sie ihm bedeutete.

Ein Tag bevor sie nach New York flogen, wollte Sara den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken. Grissom hatte angeboten, ihr zu helfen. Mary und Charles dachten, dass Sara, Nick, Grissom, Greg und Angela gemeinsam feiern wollten. Die Eltern von Nick wollten über Weihnachten zu ihrer anderen Tochter fliegen, die gerade ihr erstes Kind bekommen hatte und leider nicht nach Keene Valley kommen konnte.

„Oh schön, Mary und Charles haben den Weihnachtsschmuck schon hergebracht.", freute sich Sara.

„Wollen wir den Baum zusammen schmücken?", wagte Grissom die Frage.

„Eigentlich wollte ich…. Ja klar warum denn nicht.", sagte sie zustimmend.

_Ok Gil, jetzt nur keinen Fehler begehen, nichts sagen, sie einfach machen lassen._

Sara machte sich mit einer Freude ans Schmücken, die selbst Grissom in seinen Bann zog.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du begeistert von Weihnachten bist.", lachte Grissom, als Sara lauthals ein Weihnachtslied mitsang.

„Doch, ich liebe Weihnachten, auch wenn es mich teilweise ein wenig traurig macht wegen meiner Familie. Weißt du, als mein Vater noch lebte und…. naja auf jedenfall haben wir immer Weihnachten gefeiert und es war immer schön.", Sara war ein wenig traurig geworden.

„Aber weißt du Grissom, ich bin froh hier zu sein und mit allen hier Weihnachten zu feiern, auch mit dir.", grinste sie nun wieder.

„Das will ich doch mal hoffen, nachdem wir hier jetzt schon so ein Chaos beim Baumschmücken veranstaltet haben.", Grissom schaute sich lachend im Wohnzimmer um.

Überall lag der übrig gebliebene Weihnachtsschmuck herum.

Sara stand vor dem Baum und strahlte über das Werk. Doch dann bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

_Nicht weinen Sara, nicht vor Grissom. Gott er will jetzt bestimmt wissen was los ist._

Grissom sah Sara an, er konnte nicht anders, als sie in den Arm nehmen, er wusste ja warum sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber er wollte nichts sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann .. ich kann dir es nicht sagen.", Sara schluckte ihre Tränen runter und sammelt die Sachen zusammen.

„Sara, bitte warte, sieh mich an.", bat Grissom sie.

Sara tat was er verlangte.

_Was will er denn jetzt von mir? Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, es tut zu sehr weh. Ich wünschte die Situation wäre eine andere, ich glaube mit Gil an meiner Seite, könnte ich es schaffen. Sara mach dir nichts vor, das wird nie geschehen._

„Sara es ist ok, du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Wenn du es mir irgendwann sagen willst, höre ich dir gerne zu. Wenn nicht, dann ist es auch ok.", ließ es Grissom sie wissen.

„Danke, ich weiß es zu schätzen, Gil.", sagte Sara und lächelte.

_Sie hat das erste Mal seit San Francisco mich wieder Gil genannt._

„Jetzt lass uns aufräumen, Nick, Greg und Angela haben gekocht.", lenkte Grissom von dem Thema ab.

„Oh je, Nick und Greg und kochen in einem Satz, das kann nicht gut gehen.", lachte Sara.

„Sara, mach mir keine Angst, sind die beiden so schlimm?", fragte Grissom ein wenig entsetzt.

„Wie soll ich es beschreiben, Greg hat mal bei mir versucht zu kochen. Ich denke es reicht, wenn ich dir sage, wir haben an dem Abend nicht bei mir zu Hause gegessen, sondern sind etwas Essen gegangen.", grinste Sara.

„Oh nein. Sag mir bitte, dass wenigstens Angela kochen kann.", Grissom schaute Sara entsetzt an.

„Ganz ruhig Griss, Angela kann gut kochen, sie weiß dass Nick und Greg nicht kochen können, sie wird das schon regeln.", lachte Sara über Grissoms entsetztes Gesicht.

Das Essen war ein Erfolg aber nur weil Angela mit Argusaugen über die beiden Jungs wachte.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Schneewanderung?", fragte Greg in die Runde.

Auf die Antwort musste er nicht lange warten. Alle waren sofort begeistert davon.

Sara und Grissom gingen zurück ins Haus um sich umzuziehen. Als sie beide im Wohnzimmer aufeinander trafen, konnten sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Sara hatte eine Jeans und ein schwarzes Kapuzen-Sweatshirt mit dem Aufdruck Harvard an. Grissom hatte ebenfalls eine Jeans und ein blaues Kapuzen-Sweatshirt mit dem Aufdruck Williams an.

„Schönes Sweatshirt hast du an Griss.", grinste Sara frech.

„Danke, kann ich nur zurückgeben.", lachte Grissom.

In dem Moment kam Greg zur Tür rein, er schaute die zwei erst abwechselnd an, bevor anfing zu lachen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal besser absprechen, was wir anziehen.", er öffnete seine Jacke und zum Vorschein kam ein rotes Kapuzen-Sweatshirt mit Aufdruck Stanford.

„Mich würde interessieren was Nick angezogen hat.", lachte Grissom.

„Warum wollt ihr wissen, was ich anhabe?", fragte Nick verwirrt, der gerade ins Haus gekommen war.

Er sah zuerst Greg, dann zu Sara und dann zu Grissom. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen ab.

„Ich habe mich für unser CSI-Shirt entschieden.", grinste Nick.

Das CSI-Kapuzen-Sweatshirt war schwarz mit dem Aufdruck C.S.I.

„Ich glaube Angela sollte ein Foto machen, wenn sie nicht auch ihr College-Sweatshirt angezogen hat.", sagte Nick.

„Nein, sie hat ein normales Sweatshirt an.", antwortete Greg und alle starrten ihn grinsend an.

„Ähm.. ich habe sie gesehen, als sie sich schon umgezogen hatte.", sagte er verteidigend.

Jetzt lachten alle laut, weil Greg rot anlief und stotternd anfing sich zu verteidigen.

„Greggo, ist schon ok, ich glaube dir.", Sara hatte den Arm um Greg gelegt und sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Danke Sunshine, du weißt ich bin nicht so….", begann Greg.

„Greggo, du hast es nicht nötig, dich vor mir zu verteidigen. Aber wäre ich an deiner Stelle so verliebt, hätte ich es vermutlich schon längst getan.", sagte sie leise.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich es noch nicht getan habe?", Greg lachte, als er Sara's verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa fremdgegangen, als ich noch in Vegas war?", entrüstete sich Sara.

„Nein Sara, wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken. Ganz sicher nicht.", gab Greg zurück.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich nicht verletze und ich werde es auch nicht tun.", gab Greg liebevoll zurück.

_Sara liegt wohl doch noch eine Menge an Greg. Wie doof bin ich eigentlich gewesen, ihr nicht zu sagen, was ich empfinde, jetzt ist es zu spät. _

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Angela, als sie mit den Fackeln im Haus stand.

„Wow Ange, wo hast du die denn aufgetrieben?", fragte Nick.

„Naja im Keller, Mom und Dad haben sie eigentlich für Silvester eingeplant, aber ich denke, es schadet sicher nicht, wenn wir sie jetzt schon benutzen, finde es irgendwie passender als Taschenlampen.", entgegnete sie.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, die Taschenlampen haben wir ja ständig bei der Arbeit.", stimme Sara zu.

„Ok, ich habe mal in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, Sara und Grissom, ihr geht zusammen und Nick und Angela gehen zusammen. Hier habe ich die Pläne für euch, damit ihr euch nicht verlauft. Ich bin Schiedsrichter und erwarte euch dann an der Ziellinie. Die Gruppe die verliert, muss die anderen in New York zum Essen einladen.", berichtete Greg und grinste.

Sara machte den Mund auf um zu widersprechen. Doch die Blicke von Nick und Greg brachten sie dazu lieber nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte ihnen ja nicht den Spaß verderben.

_Nick sieht seine Schwester so selten, sicher wollte er deswegen mit ihr zusammen gehen. Ich werde es schon überstehen mit Grissom zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht unterhalten wir ja uns ganz nett. Ok Sara, das war Ironie pur. Du und Grissom und gut unterhalten, da passt was nicht, nämlich das __**gut **__unterhalten._

_Sara scheint ja ganz guter Laune zu sein, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja mal einen Abend ohne uns zu streiten._

Als erstes ging Greg voraus, dann 10 Minuten später, gingen Nick und Angela. Weitere 5 Minuten später gingen auch Sara und Grissom los.

Beide liefen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Griss, kannst du mal bitte die Fackel so halten, damit ich den Plan lesen kann.", sie waren an einer Weggabelung angekommen.

„Ich denke wir müssen nach rechts.", sagte Sara.

„Hm bist du dir sicher?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Ja, zumindest steht es so auf dem Plan.", antwortete Sara.

„Ok, wenn du es sagst, gehen wir nach rechts.", gab Grissom nach.

„Was soll das Grissom?", fragte Sara etwas beleidigt.

„Was soll was?", fragte Grissom ebenfalls etwas sauer.

„Warum zweifelst du ständig meine Entscheidungen an. Meinst du nicht ich bin alt genug um zu wissen was ich tue? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, ich bin weder deine „kleine" Studentin mehr, noch bin ich hier in Keene Valley deine Untergebene. Den Chef kannst du in Vegas wieder raushängen lassen.", entgegnete Sara wütend.

„Weißt du was Sara, eigentlich dachte ich ja, wir könnten so etwas wie Freunde werden. Aber wenn du jedesmal gleich so in die Luft gehst ist es einfach unmöglich.", schnauzte Grissom zurück.

„Du willst Freundschaft Grissom? Du weißt doch gar nicht was Freundschaft bedeutet, geschweige dem was Gefühle sind.", Sara war sich in dem Moment nicht bewusst was sie sagte, sie war einfach zu wütend.

_Er will also nur Freundschaft, ich hätte es mir denken können. Aber selbst das bekommt ein Gefühlskrüppel wie Gilbert Grissom nicht_ auf die Reihe. _Sara warum verliebst du dich denn immer wieder in die falschen. Naja immer ist gut gesagt, bis jetzt habe ich mich einmal in meinem Leben so sehr verliebt und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Ein Märchen, das nie wahr wird._

_Warum geht sie denn immer so schnell in die Luft, wenn ich sie etwas frage. Warum ist sie so sauer auf mich. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Freundschaft will sie mit mir auch nicht. Ich hatte also richtig vermutet, sie arrangiert sich nur mit mir weil ich hier bin._

Sie bogen nach rechts ab und liefen wieder eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Sara dirigierte Grissom, weil sie den Plan hatte. Er folgte ihr widerspruchslos. Er wollte nicht wieder in Streit mit Sara geraten.

„Ich glaube noch 800 Meter und dann sind wir da. Hinter der Kurve, denke ich, steht Greg und erwartet uns.", sagte Sara und lächelte wieder.

„Oh das ging ja schnell, dann hoffen wir, dass wir die Ersten sind, damit Nick und Angela uns zum Essen einladen müssen.", grinste Grissom.

„Oh ja die Genugtuung möchte ich haben, denn ich musste Nick letztes Jahr zu einem vornehmen Dinner einladen, weil ich im Wettkampf gegen ihn verloren habe. Aber ich habe gewusst, wie sehr er solche vornehme Dinner hasst, deswegen muss ich sagen, hat es mir selber auch nichts ausgemacht, weil er noch mehr gelitten hat als ich.", erzählte Sara Grissom.

Grissom schmunzelte.

„Ihr drei, Du, Greg und Nick bei einem vornehmen Dinner, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn ihr euch schon für das CSI-Bankett ungern in Schale schmeißt, und dann noch freiwillig für ein Dinner, dann hat es ganz schön an dir genagt, dass Nick gewonnen hat.", Grissom sah die lustigen Züge in Saras Gesicht schattenhaft, als er die Fackel zwischen sie beide hielt.

„Ok du hast Recht, ich habe es nur gemacht, um Nicky eins auszuwischen. Aber der Blick von Nick als ich ihm es gesagt habe, was das ganze Wert.", lachte Sara.

„Sara Sidle, diese Seite an dir kenne ich gar nicht.", lachte Grissom.

„Die hast du mal gekannt Gil, in San Francisco.", Sara hätte sich am liebsten auf die Lippe gebissen, als sie es sagte, es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht.

„Ja, ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, Honey.", sagte Grissom und seine Augen funkelten verdächtig.

Sara stockte der Atem. _Er hat mich gerade Honey genannt, so hat er mich seit San Francisco nicht mehr genannt. Und das auch nur einmal, als er mich geküsst hat._

_Das Honey ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht, ob sie es gemerkt hat? Ich hoffe doch nicht._

Sie blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und verloren sich darin. Gerade als Grissom einen Schritt auf Sara zuging, hörten sie Stimmen. Es waren Nick und Angela, die hinter ihnen gewesen waren und sie nun einholen wollten.

„Willst du gewinnen?", fragte Grissom Sara und lächelte.

„Ja, warum?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Dann gib mir deine Hand und lauf.", sagte Grissom und nahm ohne zu fragen ihre Hand und zog sie hinter ihm her.

„Nicht so schnell Griss, bitte.", rief Sara, die sich erst aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst hatte.

„Komm schon Sara, du willst doch nicht wieder verlieren.", lachte Grissom.

Sie spurteten beide Hand in Hand los und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sara sah immer wieder hinter ihnen Nick und Angela ebenfalls rennen.

„Schneller Griss, sonst holen sie uns ein.", rief Sara.

Außer Atem und völlig erschöpft kamen Sara und Grissom als erste bei Greg an, der sie grinsend empfing.

Keine 2 Minuten später kamen Nick und Angela im Ziel an.

„Wir haben gewonnen.", jubelte Sara und fiel Grissom um den Hals.

Grissom umarmte sie und freute sich mit ihr. Es freute ihn, dass Sara so ausgelassen war.

„Tja Nicky, leider verloren.", neckte Sara ihren Freund.

„Aber nur knapp, beinahe hätte ich dich wieder geschlagen.", lachte Nick.

„Jetzt müsst ihr beide uns alle zum Dinner einladen am Wochenende.", sagte Greg lachend.

„Ok, dann würde ich doch mal sagen, wir gehen in New York am Wochenende alle schön vornehm essen.", Nick grinste Sara breit an.

Sara stand verblüfft da, sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Nick ihr es heimzahlte von letztem Jahr.

„Nein Nick, das kannst du nicht machen, das ist unfair.", sagte Sara entsetzt.

„Doch meine Kleine, das kann ich.", er hatte immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Oh man, es kann nicht wahr sein.", stöhnte Sara auf und ließ sich in den Schnee fallen.

„Grissom hast du einen Anzug dabei?", fragte Nick.

Grissom nickte lachend. Er hatte es sich fast schon gedacht, dass Nick sich an Sara rächen würde. So kam er wenigstens in Genuss mal Sara in etwas anderem als Jeans und Shirt zu sehen.

„Aber ich habe nichts dabei. Das letzte mal wo ich so etwas anhatte, war vor 1 Jahr auf dem CSI-Bankett.", beschwerte sich Sara.

„Allerhöchste Zeit, dir etwas neues zu kaufen. Wir gehen in New York shoppen.", lächelte ihr Angela zu.

„Ich muss wohl mitkommen, oder?", fragte Sara noch mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Ja du musst.", antwortete ihr Greg.

Sara verrollte ihre Augen, was aber nur Grissom sah, weil er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte und die Fackel hielt.

Nick, Greg und Angela liefen schon wieder los und Sara blieb immer noch sitzen, sie hing ihren Gedanken hinterher, was sie wohl anziehen sollte.

„Ist es so schlimm?", fragte Grissom sie und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Naja ich werde in New York schon was zum Anziehen finden.", grinste Sara und stand auf.

„Komm, wir wollen doch die anderen nicht davonlaufen lassen.", Sara reichte ihm ihre Hand und Grissom stand ebenfalls auf.

Als sie die anderen eingeholt hatten, hängte sich Nick bei Sara ein und so liefen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Haus.

Sie verabschiedeten sich gleich an Grissom und Sara's Haus, denn sie mussten am nächsten Morgen schon um 8 Uhr am Flughafen sein.

Sie wussten nicht wie die Wetterverhältnisse waren, deswegen fuhren sie schon um 4 Uhr los. Auch zu Recht, denn es hatte in der Nacht wieder viel geschneit und die Straßen waren noch nicht vollständig geräumt. Sie brauchten fast 2 Stunden zum Flughafen.

… **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 **

Nach 1 ½ Stunden Flug waren sie in New York angekommen. Sie fuhren mit zwei Taxen zum Hotel, welches Charles und Mary für sie gebucht hatten. Sara hatte mit Nick und Grissom zusammen eine große Suite mit 3 Schlafzimmern, während Greg und Angela eine kleinere Suite zusammen hatten.

Alle 5 standen in den Zimmern und staunten nicht schlecht. Nick und Angela's Eltern hatten keine Kosten und Mühe gescheut ihnen den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Greg kam in die Suite von Nick, Grissom und Sara und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Wow, eure Eltern haben sich aber ins Zeugs gelegt. Unsere Suite sieht fast genauso aus, nur ein wenig kleiner.", sagte Greg beeindruckt.

„Wirklich Nicky, es ist einfach traumhaft!", gab Sara zurück, die gerade auf den Balkon getreten war.

Sie war fasziniert, NY im Schnee, daran hatte sie noch schöne Erinnerungen. Angela war mit Sara auf den Balkon gegangen.

„Das ist so fantastisch hier. Heute Mittag gehen wir shoppen, ja?", fragte Angela Sara.

„Ja, von mir aus. Irgendetwas brauche ich ja zum anziehen.", grinste Sara.

Sara und Angela standen noch eine Weile auf dem Balkon und schauten über New York.

Mittags gingen die beiden zum shoppen. Während Grissom, Greg und Nick in einem Restaurant auf die beiden Frauen warteten.

„Angela, ich weiß nicht aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch etwas finde.", sagte Sara etwas deprimiert.

„Komm schon Sara, nur noch der eine Laden.", zog Angela sie mit hinein.

„Ich denke eine normale schwarze Hose und eine Bluse tut es doch auch, es muss doch kein Kleid sein.", gab Sara entnervt zurück.

„Doch muss es, du willst doch sicher Grissom gefallen.", neckte sie Angela.

„Ich und Grissom und gefallen? Angela, man sollte ab und zu aus seinen Träumen aufwachen und realistisch bleiben.", sagte Sara und zog zynisch ihre Augenbraue nach oben.

Angela aber sagte nichts darauf und grinste nur.

„Komm schon, wir finden ganz sicher etwas für dich.", sagte Angela und hakte sich bei Sara unter.

Sara blieb in dem Laden vor einem Kleid stehen und betrachtete es fasziniert.

„Oh wow, das ist ja ein fantastisches Kleid.", brachte Angela hervor, als sie es ebenfalls eingehend betrachtete.

„Ja ist es, aber nichts für mich.", Sara wollte gerade weiter gehen, als Angela sie festhielt und ihr das Kleid in die Hand drückte.

„Du gehst das jetzt anprobieren.", sagte sie in einem Ton, dem Sara nicht wiedersprechen wollte.

Sara trottete brav in die Umkleide und zog sich um. Sie musste selber zugeben, dass das Kleid umwerfend war. Aber es war für ihren Geschmack etwas zu weit ausgeschnitten und nicht nur das, der Rückenausschnitt des Kleides endete kurz über dem Po. Sara fühlte sich nackt in dem roten, knöchellangen Spaghetti-Träger-Kleid.

„Sara, das Kleid musst du dir kaufen, es passt dir wie angegossen!", rief Angela entzückt, als Sara aus der Umkleide kam.

„Angela, du bist verrückt schau dir mal an, wie sehr das Kleid ausgeschnitten ist.", wollte Sara wiedersprechen.

„Eben, den Jungs werden die Augen ausfallen, wenn du das Kleid anhast.", lachte Angela amüsiert

.

„Ich kann das nicht anziehen, auf keinen Fall!", Sara schüttelt vehement ihren Kopf.

„Doch, wenn du es mit deiner Figur nicht anziehen kannst, wer dann?", gab Angela zurück.

Sara seufzte auf, sie betrachtete sich nochmal im Spiegel. Obwohl das Kleid etwas gewagt war, gefiel es ihr ja schon gut. Es war mal etwas anderes. Außerdem konnte sie den Seidenschal, der ihr über die Schultern fiel, so arrangieren, dass es den Ausschnitt etwas verringerte.

_Wenn mich Grissom in dem Kleid sieht, wie wird er reagieren? Er wird wieder skeptisch seine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen und es sicher für unpassend finden. Wie gerne würde ich ihn mal mit einer anderen Sara überraschen. Vielleicht mit der Sara die ich vor etlichen Jahren in San Francisco war. Einmal hat er mich in einem Kleid gesehen, damals hat er mich zum Essen eingeladen und danach geküsst und ist wieder nach Las Vegas gegangen, ohne sich auch nur zu verabschieden. _

Sara entschied sich für das Kleid, sie wollte Grissom zeigen dass sie auch ohne ihn prima zu Recht kam.

_Wer braucht schon Gil Grissom in seinem Leben. Ich sicher nicht. Wenn er eine Freundschaft will, die kann er haben aber nicht ohne mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich wirklich bin. _

Sara lächelte Angela an.

„Ok, das Kleid nehme ich, jetzt brauche ich nur noch ein paar Schuhe. Und morgen Mittag gehe ich zum Friseur, es wird mal wieder Zeit.", grinste Sara.

„So gefällst du mir und zum Friseur gehen wir gemeinsam, wir machen später im Hotel gleich einen Termin für Morgen.", ereiferte sich Angela.

„Ok abgemacht, jetzt aber noch ein paar Schuhe.", sagte Sara, nachdem sie bezahlt hatten.

Schnell fanden beide ein paar Schuhe. Vollgepackt kamen die beiden Frauen im Hotelrestaurant an, wo die Männer schon auf sie warteten.

„Hey, ihr seid auch noch unter den Lebenden. Wir wollten schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben und die Spurensuche beginnen.", zog Nick die beiden auf.

„Und warum habt ihr es dann nicht gemacht? Ich dachte ihr seid gute CSI's, ihr hättet denke ich, gleich daraus schließen können, dass wir weder entführt noch ermordet worden sind sondern nur shoppen waren.", Sara reckte kess ihr Kinn in die Höhe und sah Nick mit funkelnden, frechen Augen an.

„Uhm…", mehr brachte Nick nicht hervor, Sara hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, mit ihrer Antwort.

Greg begann laut zu lachen.

„Nick wann lernst du es eigentlich, dass du gegen Sara keine Chance hast. Du versuchst es schon seit Jahren sie im Wortwechsel zu schlagen aber jedes Mal redet dich Sara in Grund und Boden.", Greg grinste Sara an.

„Sara ist genauso wie Angela, gegen die komme ich auch nicht an und die kenne ich schon seit 27 Jahren.", gab Nick enttäuscht zurück.

„Wenigstens hattest du ein wenig Übung, bis du Sara in Las Vegas getroffen hast. Sonst wärst du nie gegen sie angekommen.", gab Angela zum Besten.

Nick starrte seine Schwester ärgerlich an, die aber nur grinsend da stand und Greg einen Kuss gab.

Und jetzt musste sogar Grissom über den Schlagabtausch der 3 lachen.

„Habt ihr denn etwas schönes gefunden?", fragte Greg seine Freundin.

„Ja na klar doch. Du wirst morgen staunen über Sara's Kleid.", sagte Angela mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Warum? Du wirst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Sara sich ein Kleid gekauft hat womit sie halb nackt durch NY läuft.", antworte Greg scherzend.

„Nicht ganz Greg, sagen wir mal so, es verdeckt alles aber auch wieder nicht. Es lässt einiges zum denken offen.", grinste Angela.

Greg starrte Angela sprachlos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Sara so etwas anzog. Angela hatte gerade so laut gesprochen, dass es Grissom mitbekam der neben Greg saß.

_Was hat Sara sich für ein Kleid gekauft und vor allem was meint Angela damit, es lässt zum denken offen?_

„Und was ziehst du morgen Abend an?", fragte Greg Angela leise.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht, ich denke es wird dir gefallen?", gab Angela geheimnisvoll zurück.

„Was habt ihr noch für heute geplant?", fragte Sara, die sich neben Nick gesetzt hatte.

„Wir wollten ein wenig durch New York bummeln, auf den Weihnachtsmarkt und zum Rockefeller-Weihnachtsbaum.", sagte Nick.

Sara war still geworden, sie dachte an das letzte Mal, als sie als Kind hier war. Es half alles nichts, sie musste heute und hier die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen.

„Sara, Kleines, alles in Ordnung?", holte Nick sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja Nick, es ist alles Bestens!", gab sie ehrlich zurück.

Draußen fing es an zu dämmern, die beiden Frauen gingen nach oben und luden ihre Tüten und Sachen ab. Als Sara das Kleid aufhing, sah sie nicht glücklich dabei aus.

_Ich habe mir tatsächlich dieses Kleid gekauft. Die halterlosen Strümpfe und die Wäsche bestehend aus fast nichts. Gott Sara, so etwas hattest du noch nie an, das kann nicht gut gehen. Ich werde mich bestimmt total unwohl damit fühlen._

Sara machte sich noch ein wenig frisch und zog sich um. Sie hatte zwar ein wenig Angst vor dem was kommen würde aber sie nahm sich vor stark zu bleiben und ihrer Vergangenheit ins Auge zu schauen und sie endlich mal hinter sich zu bringen. Zu lange trug sie es mit sich rum.

Gemeinsam mit Nick, Angela, Grissom und Greg schlenderten sie über eine Art Weihnachtsmarkt, der in der Innenstadt New Yorks war.

Dann zogen Greg und Angela in eine andere Richtung als Nick, Grissom und Sara davon. Sara hatte sich bei Nick untergehakt und schlenderte mit ihm und Grissom über den Weihnachtsmarkt. Inzwischen schneite es und Sara war fasziniert von den verschiedenen Buden.

„Darf ich euch einen Glühwein ausgeben?", fragte Sara die beiden.

„Oh ja, das hört sich gut an.", nickte Grissom.

„Ja ich trinke auch einen.", stimmte Nick zu.

Sara ging und kam gleich wieder mit drei Glühweintassen in der Hand zurück. Grissom nahm ihr eine ab. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sich beide verwirrt an, denn jeder von ihnen hatte wohl das angenehme Kribbeln gespürt, dass sie durchfuhr, als sie sich berührten.

Nick nahm ihr den anderen Glühwein ab und sie tranken das heiße Getränk und schlenderten dabei weiter über den Weihnachtsmarkt.

Plötzlich blieb Sara fast die Luft weg.

_Das kann nicht sein. Es ist doch schon so lange her. Die werden doch heute nicht mehr hergestellt? Den Engel, den Dad damals gekauft hat, war es die gleiche Bude? Oh Gott, warum werde ich nur so bestraft._

Nick hatte bemerkt, als er und Grissom weiter gelaufen waren, dass Sara nicht hinter her kam. Er sah sie fassungslos und wie angewachsen vor eine Bude stehen. Nick ging zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Sara, kommst du weiter?", fragte er.

Sara aber reagierte nicht, sie stand immer noch starr vor dieser Bude und betrachtete den Engel für den Weihnachtsbaum. Jetzt sah auch Nick was los war.

„Hey Kleines, es ist nicht der gleiche.", sagte er und versuchte Sara wegzulocken.

Doch Sara ließ sich nicht wegführen.

„Nicky, es ist der gleiche, der gleiche Engel wie von meinem Dad.", schüttelte Sara fassungslos den Kopf und sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg.

_Warum? Warum Dad? Warum musste alles so enden? Wir waren so glücklich. Ich habe dich geliebt. Ich liebe dich immer noch, obwohl alles so weh tut, wenn ich mich an meine Kindheit erinnere. _

„Warum Nick? Warum kann ich nicht glücklich sein?", schluchzte Sara leise.

Nick hatte es endlich geschafft Sara von der Bude wegzuzerren. Grissom hatte es mitbekommen, dass Sara sich nicht von der Stelle rührte und war direkt hinter beiden gestanden und alles mitbekommen, was Sara gesagt hatte.

Sara hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und sie waren am Rockefeller-Weihnachtsbaum angekommen, wo sie wieder auf Greg und Angela trafen.

Angela ging es nicht gut, der wenige Schlaf von heute Nacht und den letzten Tagen hatte sich bemerkbar gemacht.

„Sara, bist du uns böse, wenn wir ins Hotel zurück gehen?", fragte Angela sie.

„Nein, natürlich nicht Angela, geht ihr nur zurück, ich möchte nur noch schnell etwas kaufen, dann komme ich auch nach.", sagte Sara und lächelte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu.

„Danke Sara.", sagte Angela und umarmte Sara.

Sara ging nochmal zurück zu einer bestimmten Bude. Dort hatten sie verschiedene Insekten aus Kristall und Porzellan in Handarbeit angefertigt. Jedes Insekt sah anders aus. Sara fand sie sehr schön. Sie hatte für jeden etwas zu Weihnachten, außer für Grissom.

_Ich hoffe, dass Grissom das Weihnachtsgeschenk gefällt. Der Schmetterling gefällt mir sehr gut. Er ist zwar kein bestimmter aber einzigartig ist er sicherlich, da er handgemacht ist. Und wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, behalte ich ihn selber als Erinnerung an das sicher schöne Wochenende in New York._

Sara bezahlte den Schmetterling und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche, sie kam an dem großen Baum vorbei, wo mittlerweile die Weihnachtssänger standen. Es war ruhig, jeder lauschte den Weihnachtssängern. Sara stand da und sie wurde überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Sie war nicht mehr Herr der Lage und ihr rannen die Tränen über die Wangen.

Dann spürte sie, dass jemand den Arm um sie legte. Sie schaute den Mann an, der sie umarmte, es war Grissom. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sah er sie an. Sara tat es gut, dass er da war. Er war genau der Mensch, den sie jetzt brauchte. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Grissom strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Als er merkte, dass Sara sich wieder entspannte, sah er sie lächelnd an.

„Es wird alles gut werden Sara.", sagte er leise.

Sara nickte nur und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Hotel. Sara wollte sich von Grissom verabschieden und in ihr Zimmer gehen, aber eigentlich wollte sie viel lieber mit ihm reden. Grissom spürte, dass Sara ihn jetzt brauchte und war für sie da.

„Willst du reden?", fragte er sie als sie sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten.

„Ja gerne, wenn es dich nicht zu sehr nervt.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nein Sara, ich höre dir gerne zu und möchte wissen was los ist.", sagte Grissom ruhig.

_Ihre Nähe bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Ich will für sie da sein aber es fällt mir schwer sie nicht anzufassen. Ich würde sie einfach nur gerne in den Arm nehmen und sie küssen. _

Doch Grissom saß Sara gegenüber in einem Sessel und rührte sich nicht und hörte ihr zu.

„Das ganze hier in New York erinnert mich so sehr an meine Kindheit, an eine glückliche Kindheit, als wir noch eine Familie waren.", begann Sara und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

Grissom sah sie an aber sagte nichts, er musste nichts sagen, denn Sara verstand, dass er ihr zuhören wollte um zu erfahren was in ihrer Vergangenheit alles war.

„Ich war hier mit meinem Vater vor etlichen Jahren. Wir hatten ein paar schöne Tage und es war für mich alles so aufregend. Dad hat mich auch mit zum Weihnachtsbaum genommen. Er war genauso fasziniert wie ich, von den ganzen Weihnachtssänger und der Weihnachtsstimmung. Damals sagte er mir, dass meine Mutter, mein Bruder und ich für ihn das Wichtigste auf der Welt wären. Doch ein paar Jahre später, wurde das alles zerstört. Er verlor seinen Job und fing an zu trinken. Den Rest kennst du ja.", Sara saß auf dem Sofa und weinte.

Grissom setzte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich ran. Sara schmiegte sich weinend aber dankbar an ihn.

„Sara, es ist ok, ich bin hier und höre dir zu. Ich bin immer für dich da.", sagte Grissom um sie zu beruhigen.

„Alles kommt wieder in mir hoch, jetzt wo ich hier bin, aber ich möchte endlich die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen. Weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Ich liebe meinen Vater immer noch, egal was er mir angetan hat.", sagte Sara.

„Das ist doch normal, Sara. Es war schließlich dein Vater.", Grissom sah sie verständnisvoll an.

Beide schwiegen. Grissom versuchte Sara so gut zu trösten wie er konnte. Er hielt sie fest, am liebsten hätte er sie nie wieder los gelassen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon mit Sara im Arm und sie an ihn geschmiegt so da saßen. Grissom und auch Sara war es egal, Sara begann immer wieder zu weinen. Er verstand, dass gerade ihre ganze Vergangenheit innerhalb von ein paar Stunden auf sie niederstürzte. Sara tat ihm so unheimlich leid, er wünschte er könnte er helfen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Honey.", sagte er leise und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf.

„Ich weiß. Danke, dass du für mich da bist.", sagte Sara schläfrig.

Ein paar Minuten später, war Sara an Grissom geschmiegt, eingeschlafen. Er beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, bis er aufstand und unter ihren Kopf ein Sofakissen legte und sie zudeckte, um dann selber in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Es hatte ihn sehr aufgewühlt, Sara so verletzlich zu sehen. Es war ganz und gar nicht die Sara Sidle, die er kannte.

_Wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich ihr helfen könnte. Ich liebe sie mehr, als ich je einen Menschen geliebt habe. Warum nur habe ich nicht etwas gemacht, als es noch nicht zu spät war._

Grissom lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke und verfluchte sich dafür, dass alles zu spät war.

_**It's not the way you smile  
in the morning  
It's not the way you kiss  
me at that time  
It's not the way you smile  
when you're yearning  
It's not the way you hold  
any tight**_

_**Words can't express  
they cannot express  
what you mean to me**_

_**You're unbelievable,**_

_**irresistible**__**  
I can't believe my eyes  
when I'm with you  
You're unbelievable  
you're just incredible  
and i can't can't breath without you  
can't breath without you!  
**_

… **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**__

In der Nacht erwachte Sara und wunderte sich, warum sie auf dem Sofa lag, dann kamen ihr die Erinnerungen an gestern Abend wieder.

_Was Grissom jetzt wohl von mir denken mag? Ich habe mich total gehen gelassen und habe mich bei ihm ausgeheult. Oh Sara du bist ein riesen Schaf, jetzt denkt er sicher ich bin ein totales nervliches Wrack.__**  
**_  
Sara ging in ihr Zimmer und schlief auch gleich ein. Sie war zu müde um noch über Grissom oder ihre Familie nachzudenken.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, als bei ihr an die Tür geklopft wurde.

„Ja?", rief sie überrascht.

„Morgen Langschläferin.", begrüßte sie Angela.

„Morgen, haben wir denn so spät?", Sara sah Angela erstaunt an.

„Ja, wir haben gleich 12 Uhr. Du hast das Frühstück verpasst. Grissom hat gesagt, wir sollen dich schlafen lassen.", grinste Angela Sara an.

„Uhm.. ja, wir haben gestern Abend oder eher gesagt fast die ganze Nacht noch geredet.", gab Sara zu.

„Aha so nennt man das also.", Angela schmunzelte über Sara's Verlegenheit.

„Nein, Angela, wir haben über meine Vergangenheit geredet. Ich war so blöd gewesen.", regte sich Sara auf.

„Warum blöd? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Angela verwirrt.

„Naja ich habe ihm von meiner Familie erzählt, und dass ich trotz allem meinen Vater noch liebe. Oh Angela ich habe mich wie der letzte Idiot benommen. Wer weiß was Grissom jetzt noch von mir denkt. Ich hatte gestern noch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt den totalen Zusammenbruch.", sagte Sara traurig.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Grissom schien sehr besorgt um dich zu sein. Da war keine Spur zu sehen, dass er denkt, du wärst durchgeknallt oder so.", beruhigte sie Angela.

„Na ich weiß nicht. Ist jetzt auch egal, jetzt hat er eben mitbekommen, dass ich doch nicht so stark bin, wie ich immer scheine.", sagte sie zynisch.

„Sara, du bist wirklich verrückt, wenn du so etwas denkst. Soll ich dir mal was sagen, es ist sehr schlimm was du hast durchmachen müssen aber ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du es geschafft hast es hinter dir zu lassen. Es ist doch normal, dass man so etwas nicht abschüttelt und dass es irgendwann mal raus musste ist auch klar. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass Grissom da war. Ich denke er versteht dich besser, als einer von den Jungs.", als Angela geendet hatte starrte Sara sie mit offenen Mund an.

So enthusiastisch hatte sie Angela noch nicht erlebt.

„So, jetzt schwing dich aus dem Bett und ziehe dich an. Ich habe Hunger und die anderen warten auch schon. Wir wollten doch heute auf die Freiheitsstatue und auch dort in der Nähe etwas essen.", forderte Angela sie auf.

„Ok, geb mir 20 Minuten, dann bin ich unten.", sagte Sara strahlend.

„Ok, aber wenn du in 20 Minuten nicht fertig bist, komme ich und hole dich persönlich ab. Und ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass es dann etwas ungemütlich werden kann.", grinste sie.

„Wenn du weiterquatschst, bin ich sicher nicht in 20 Minuten fertig.", sagte Sara belustig, während sie ins Bad ging und die Dusche anstellte.

Sara hatte innerhalb 5 Minuten geduscht und Angela war wieder nach unten gegangen. Sie hatte sich gerade angezogen, und stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sara konnte nicht sehen wer da reinkam aber sie vermutete, dass es Angela war.

„Kommst du jetzt schon, ich habe doch gesagt ich bin in 20 Minuten unten und ich habe immerhin noch 10 Minuten. Ich will mir nur noch schnell die Haare föhnen und mich noch schnell schminken, dann bin ich fertig.", sagte Sara mit einem Grinsen.

„Du brauchst kein Make Up, du bist so hübsch genug."

Die Stimme, die Sara hörte, gehörte eindeutig nicht Angela, sie gehörte Grissom. Sara drehte sich erstaunt rum und sah direkt in ein paar blaue strahlende Augen.

„Da.. danke.", stotterte Sara, während sie Grissom in die Augen schaute.

„Wie geht es dir Sara?", fragte er.

„Geht wieder, danke.", sagte sie etwas verhalten und drehte sich um, um wieder ins Bad zu gehen.

Aber Grissom hielt sie fest.

„Grissom was soll das, hör auf, ich will mir meine Haare föhnen.", sagte sie etwas ärgerlich.

„Sara wegen gestern, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich gefreut habe, dass du mir vertraut hast.", Grissom sah sie an und Sara hätte schwören können, dass sie eine leichte Verlegenheit in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

„Gil, ich habe zu danken, meine Vergangenheit ist nicht gerade etwas, was man als glücklich beschreiben kann. Es ist bewundernswert, dass du nicht weggelaufen bist.", erwiderte Sara.

„Sara vor so etwas würde ich nie weglaufen. Es ist dein Leben und deine Vergangenheit und das gehört zu dir.", sagte Grissom und sah sie mit durchdringenden Blick an.

„Trotzdem danke, es hat mir sehr gut getan und ich konnte mal wieder schlafen, ohne Albträume.", Sara sah Grissom lächelnd an.

Sie ging ins Bad um sich die Haare zu föhnen und sich ein wenig Make Up aufzutragen. Das Make Up war nur wenig, da sie nicht viel vom Schminken hielt.

Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich rum und stieß fast wieder mit Grissom zusammen, der an der Badtüre stand und sie offensichtlich interessiert betrachtet hatte.

„Grissom, ich bin nicht eines deiner Insekten, die du beobachten und studieren kannst.", protestierte Sara aber lachte dabei.

„Nein, bist du nicht aber mindestens genauso interessant.", grinste Grissom.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb ein paar Minuten stand Sara mit offenem Mund da und wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte.

_Was hat Grissom da jetzt losgelassen, was ist denn in den heute gefahren? Es war wohl doch nicht so schlimm, dass ich ihm heute Nacht alles erzählt habe. Aber er verhält sich komisch, viel zu freundlich und macht mir Komplimente. Sara interpretiere nicht zu viel da rein, das endet nur wieder böse._

„Fertig? Wollen wir runter gehen?", fragte Grissom sie.

Sara schaute Grissom argwöhnisch an.

„Ok, raus mit der Sprache, wo ist der Grissom aus Las Vegas, mein Chef und Vorgesetzter? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Sara amüsiert.

„Genau das könnte ich auch fragen, wo ist die stets betrübte Sara Sidle aus Las Vegas, die fast nie gelacht hat. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich will nicht wissen wo sie ist, denn diese Sara Sidle gefällt mir weit aus besser.", Grissoms Augen blitzten frech auf.

Sara war jetzt komplett sprachlos. Sie sah Grissom nur verwundert an.

„Lass uns runter gehen, bevor ich noch mehr ins grübeln komme, was bei dir nicht stimmt. Denn diesen Gil Grissom mag ich auch lieber. Weißt du, du erinnerst mich stark an jemanden aus San Francisco.", lachte Sara und ging zur Tür.

_Was ist mit Grissom passiert? Er hat sich so verändert. Das ist der Gil den ich von San Francisco kenne._

_Ich bin so wie in San Francisco, aber ich bin doch nicht anders als in Vegas, was meint Sara damit?_

Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit noch viel darüber nachzudenken, der Tag ging ziemlich schnell vorbei. Sie waren auf der Freiheitsstatue und aßen dann in der Nähe zu Mittag. Morgen schon würden wie wieder zurück nach Keene Valley fliegen, sie wollten den Tag nochmal ausnutzen. So trennten sich nach dem Essen die Wege von Sara, Nick, Greg und Grissom.

Sara und Angela gingen zurück zum Hotel, denn sie hatten für heute Mittag einen Friseurtermin. Greg wollte noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen und Nick und Grissom wollten nochmal über den Weihnachtsmarkt bummeln.

„Wirst du heute mutig sein?", Angela sah Sara fragend an.

„Was meinst du mit mutig? Ich denke allein das Kleid, beweist schon wie mutig ich bin.", erwiderte Sara etwas unsicher.

„Naja ich meinte eigentlich beim Friseur. Was hast du dir vorgestellt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Als erstes Mal kommen die Haare ein ganzes Stück ab. Denke ich werde mir ein paar Strähnen färben lassen. Welche Farbe weiß ich noch nicht. Mal etwas ausgefallenes, irgendwie habe ich Lust darauf.", lachte Sara.

„Oh Gott, muss ich befürchten, dass du mit einer Punker-Frisur aus dem Friseursalon rauskommst.", schlug Angelas sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich uns keinen Termin beim Friseur gemacht.", gab sie noch hinzu.

„Beruhige dich Angela, ich werde mir sicher keine Punker-Frisur zulegen. Nur ein wenig kürzer, und ein Schnitt könnten meine Fransen auch mal wieder vertragen. Vielleicht ein paar rote Strähnen noch, das würde auch zum Kleid passen.", grinste Sara.

„Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich habe schon das schlimmste vermutet.", gab Angela zu.

Sara lachte nun erstmal auf.

„Nein, so schlimm bin ich nicht drauf, dass ich mich in etwas rein stürze.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Oh, ich glaube wir sollten uns auf den Weg in die Lobby machen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu unserem Termin.", sagte Angela, als sie auf die Uhr sah.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Frauen zum Friseur, der in der Lobby seinen Sitz hatte.

Sara freute sich richtig auf den Friseurtermin und auch auf den Abend. So langsam konnte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, das Kleid anzuziehen und sich damit wohl zu fühlen.

„Was willst du eigentlich mit deinen Haaren machen?", fragte Sara Angela.

„Ich wollte mir ein paar dunkle Strähnen färben lassen. Ach ja und ein paar Zentimeter sollten vielleicht auch dran glauben.", grinste Angela.

„Wow also eine komplette Veränderung? Ich wünschte ich hätte auch den Mut dazu.", sagte Sara beeindruckt.

„Dann lass dir doch einfach deine Haare mal anders schneiden und lass dir keine langweiligen roten Strähnchen färben, die du sonst auch machen lässt, sondern vielleicht blonde. Ich denke, das könnte dir auch gut stehen. Und was hältst du davon deine Haare mal lockig zu lassen?", antworte Angela ehrlich.

„Ich habe bis jetzt vermieden, dass meine Haare sich gelockt haben. Ich habe sie immer geföhnt, damit sie glatt waren. Du meinst, ich sollte also mal was ganz anderes ausprobieren?", fragte Sara noch etwas unsicher.

„Klar warum nicht.", erwiderte Angela bestätigend.

„Ok, dann machen wir einen Deal, du lässt dir leichte Locken in die Haare machen, denn das sieht bei dir sicher sehr gut aus. Und ich werde sie ebenfalls so stylen und schneiden lassen, damit sie sich locken.", Sara sah Angela abwartend an.

„Ok abgemacht. Bin mal gespannt, was die Jungs heute Abend sagen werden. Besonders zu unseren Kleidern.", grinste Angela.

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran. Du bist es vielleicht gewohnt in solchen Kleidern aufzutreten. Aber ich, ich ….."

„Du siehst zauberhaft in dem Kleid aus und wie schon gesagt, habe mal ein wenig Mut, nicht nur im Job.", zwinkerte Angela ihr zu, bevor die zwei Friseurinnen kamen und sich an ihre Haare machten.

_Ich soll Mut haben? Den beweise ich jeden Tag aufs Neue, wenn ich mich mit Grissom unterhalte. Der Mann ist ein einziges Rätsel. Wobei ich zugeben muss, es reizt mich ungemein dieses Rätsel irgendwann einmal zu lösen. Aber daran glaube ich nicht, wieder ein Weihnachtstraum, den ich zu den „ungelösten Fällen" legen kann. Vielleicht sollte ich die ungelöste Fall Akte „Grissom" mal an Lilly und ihre Kollegen beim FBI in NY geben, vielleicht können die mir ja helfen. Gott Sara, spinn jetzt nicht rum._

Angela und Sara saßen fast zwei Stunden lang beim Friseur. Als Sara in den Spiegel schaute, erkannte sie sich selbst kaum wieder. Sie und ihre Freundin hatten sich noch schminken lassen. Das Make Up war genau Sara's Stil. Dezent gehalten und genau das betont, was ihr wichtig war, nämlich ihre Augen. Bei Angela fiel es nicht minder schöner aus. Ihre blauen Augen kamen richtig zur Geltung.

„Wow ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Augen so strahlen können.", rief Angela überrascht aus.

„Siehst du mal. Das sieht wirklich toll aus, bin gespannt was Greg dazu sagt. Ich denke du kannst froh sein, dass ihr eure eigene Suite habt.", zwinkerte Sara ihr zu.

„Meinst du?", fragte Angela und wurde etwas rot.

Sie bezahlten und gingen zurück in ihre Suiten. Sie hatten schon fast 7 Uhr und in einer halben Stunde war der Tisch in dem vornehmen Hotelrestaurant bestellt. Es spielte heute Abend Livemusik, im Rahmen eines Galaabends, der im Hotel stattfinden sollte.

Sara hatte sich fertig angezogen und als sie in ihre Schuhe geschlüpft war, dreht sie sich bewundernd vor dem Spiegel.

_Warum nur bin ich so nervös? Ich gehe ganz normal mit ein paar Freunden und Grissom Essen und einen schönen Abend erleben. Das ist der springende Punkt, Grissom. Der Mann sollte mir langsam egal sein. Ich traue dem Frieden nicht. Ich sollte es besser wissen und ihn nicht so rausfordern, sonst streiten wir uns wieder und das muss heute Abend nun wirklich nicht sein._

„Meinst du Sara wird das Geschenk gefallen?", fragte Grissom Nick, die schon im Restaurant auf Sara, Greg und Angela warteten.

„Eine schwierige Frage Griss. Aber ich denke, wenn sie es von jemanden annimmt, ohne ihn dafür zu zerstückeln, dann von dir.", antwortete Nick ernst.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie es ausgerechnet von mir annimmt?", fragte Grissom irritiert.

„Ohne dir nahe treten zu wollen, überlege doch mal, wem Sara als erstes erzählt hat, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen ist. Und wem sie heute Nacht vertraut hat. Das warst du. Sie kam weder zu Greg noch zu mir um sich jemanden zu suchen, der ihr den Halt gibt, den sie gebraucht hatte.", sagte Nick.

„Sie kam nicht zu mir, ich habe sie am Weihnachtsbaum beobachtet. Die ganzen Emotionen sind auf sie eingestürzt, ich war zufällig da.", wehrte Grissom sich.

„Glaube mir Grissom. Wären Greg oder ich es gewesen, hätte sie sich sicher wieder verschlossen. Wir sind ihre besten Freunde, doch manchmal schaffen wir es nicht an sie ranzukommen. Dazu braucht es jemand anderen, jemanden den sie……", Nick beschloss den Mund zu halten, er hatte schon zu viel erzählt.

„Den sie was Nick?", fragte Grissom mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ach nichts. Wo bleiben die drei eigentlich ich gehe mal nach oben und schaue wo die Mädels und Greg stecken.", redete Nick sich raus.

Grissom wollte noch etwas sagen aber Nick war schon verschwunden.

_Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sara mich übermorgen nicht in Stücke reißt, wenn ich ihr das Geschenk gebe. Aber was wollte Nick damit sagen, wen braucht Sara, wenn nicht ihre Freunde? Hat sie vielleicht einen Freund? Oh Gil, du bist ja auch komplett verrückt, vor lauter Sara hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass Sara vermutlich schon längst einen neuen Freund hat, deswegen wollte sie mit Greg Schluss machen, weil sie sich in jemanden verliebt hat._

Nick ging zuerst zu Greg und Angela in die Suite. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er seine Schwester sah. Sie hatte ein schwarzes Korsagenkleid an und ihre blonden Haare hatten leicht dunkelblonde Strähnen und die Locken erinnerten ihn stark an einen Engel.

„Wow, wo ist meine Schwester Angela?", sagte er und grinste seine Schwester an.

„Sollte das ein Kompliment sein Nicky?", fragte Angela.

„Ja das sollte es. Du bist mit Sicherheit die bezauberndste Frau im ganzen Restaurant.", legte Nick nochmal nach.

„Ok Nick du musst es nicht übertreiben aber bevor du so etwas von dir gibst, gehe erstmal rüber und schaue dir Sara an, dann kommst du vielleicht zu einem anderen Ergebnis.", lachte Angela.

„Weißt du Schwesterchen, genau das tue ich auch. Wir sehen uns gleich unten, Grissom wartet schon ungeduldig.", sagte Nick belustigt.

Nick ging nach nebenan in ihre Suite. Er betrat das Zimmer von Sara, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Sara? Das kann nicht sein, oder?", stotterte Nick, als sich Sara umgedreht hatte, weil sie die Türe gehört hatte.

„Hey Nick. Was kann nicht sein?", fragte sie lachend, als sie Nicks verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Als erstes meine Schwester, die mich aus den Socken haut und jetzt du. Wow Sara du siehst umwerfend aus. Das Kleid… das Kleid ist einfach der Hammer. Wärst du nicht meine Freundin, hätte ich sicher etwas anderes im Sinn mit dir.", grinste er frech.

Sara sah Nick etwas irritiert an.

„Stimmt etwas mit dem Kleid nicht?", fragte sie etwas ängstlich.

„Nicht stimmen?" Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, das Kleid ist atemberaubend.", gab Nick ehrlich zurück.

„Danke Nicky. Du bist sicher hier um mich abzuholen, es tut mir leid aber sich hübsch zu machen braucht eben Zeit.", lachte sie.

„Kleines, so wie du aussiehst, dafür warte ich gerne noch länger.", grinste Nick verwegen.

Sara nahm Nicks Arm, den er ihr geboten hatte und sie gingen zum Aufzug. Als sie im Aufzug waren, lies Nick seinen Blick nochmal über Sara's Körper und Gesicht wandern.

„Du siehst einfach toll aus. Die Haare, die solltest du öfters so tragen, die Locken stehen dir verdammt gut.", sagte er lächelnd. Naja und das Kleid ist Übermorgen beim Weihnachtsdinner Pflicht.", lachte er.

Sara strahlte Nick dankbar an, als er ihr wieder den Arm bot. Sie brauchte etwas woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Sie war ein wenig unsicher wegen dem Kleid. Aber wenn sie Nick's Arm hatte, fühlte sie sich schon viel besser.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tisch, wo Grissom auf sie wartete. Grissom staunte ebenfalls nicht schlecht, als er Sara sah.

Er stand ganz Gentlemanlike auf und schob Sara den Stuhl hin, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

Doch dann kamen Angela und Greg ins Restaurant und Nick pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, so dass Sara sich umdrehte.

Grissom betrachtete Sara's Rückenausschnitt und musste sich daran erinnern, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

„Sara…", mehr bekam Grissom bei dem Anblick nicht mehr raus.

_Gott was hat Sara da an, jetzt verstehe ich was Angela gemeint hat, es lässt viele Vermutungen offen. Besonders die Eine, was trägt sie darunter oder trägt sie überhaupt etwas darunter? Gil, reiß dich zusammen und versuche sie nicht so anzustarren. Mir fehlen die Worte um das auszudrücken, was ich gerade fühle. Erregung und Begierde drückt es denke ich ein wenig aus. Wie soll ich nur den Abend überstehen ohne sie zu berühren. _

_Sie hat die Haare anders, es steht ihr viel besser so, sie sieht jünger aus, fast so jung wie in San Francisco._

„Grissom du kannst den Mund wieder zu machen.", sagte Sara und sah ihn belustigt an.

Grissom wurde rot und setzte sich mit Sara und Nick an den Tisch.

Als Angela und Greg an den Tisch kamen staunte auch Greg nicht schlecht, als er Sara sah. Aber er hatte nur Augen für Angela, die ein schwarzes enganliegendes Korsagenkleid anhatte.

Sie stießen gemeinsam auf das Wochenende an, das leider morgen schon zu Ende war. Das Essen war hervorragend, sie hatten sogar gute und verschiedene vegetarische Gerichte, was Sara unheimlich freute als sie ans Buffet ging.

Grissom konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden, wenn er ihr in die Augen schaute, bemerkte Sara jedesmal einen seltsamen Blick, den sie aber nicht deuten konnte.

_Was starrt mich Grissom so an? Der zieht mich mit seinem Blick ja fast aus. Es hat sich gelohnt, sich so in Schale zu schmeißen. Er ist eben auch nur ein Mann._

Der Abend war für alle ein Erlebnis. Das Buffet war außerordentlich gut und sie tranken auch alle genug, damit war die Atmosphäre gleich ein wenig entspannter, besonders zwischen Grissom und Sara. Es waren verschiedene Aufführungen von der Animation des Hotels. Anschließend spielte eine Livekappelle zum tanzen.

„Kleines, tanzt du mit mir?", fragte Nick Sara.

„Ja, gerne Nicky.", gab sie zurück.

Grissom beobachtete Sara und Nick, und ihm fiel auf, dass Sara so richtig gelöst war. Aber als Nick seine Hand an Sara's Rücken legte, brodelte er vor Eifersucht.

_Nicht Nick auch noch, wie fasst er sie denn an, so fasst doch keiner eine Frau an, mit der er nicht etwas am laufen hat!_

Sara und Nick bemerkten es nicht, wie Grissom sie beobachtete. Sie tanzten eine ganze Weile ausgelassen miteinander. Bis sie sich dann über den Nachtisch hermachten den es am Buffet gab.

Dann wollte Greg mit Sara tanzen und Angela tanzte mit Nick.

„Sunshine, du siehst hinreisend aus.", sagte Greg und grinste.

„Danke Greggo. Aber Angela sieht mindestens genauso toll aus.", gab Sara schmunzelnd zurück.

„Uhm Sunshine, auch wenn man das normal ja in der Gegenwart einer anderen Dame sagt aber Angela kann keiner übertreffen. Sie sieht so wahnsinnig sexy und toll aus.", gab Greg zu.

„Schon gut Greg, ich verstehe dich und bin dir sicher nicht böse. Du bist ganz schön verliebt, habe ich Recht?", hakte Sara nach.

„Ja, ich muss gestehen, mich hat es ganz schön erwischt. Ich liebe sie wirklich sehr und ich bin glücklich.", sagte er und smilte vor sich hin.

„Ich freue mich sehr für euch. Und ich muss zugeben, ich beneide euch auch.", sagte Sara mit einer Spur Traurigkeit.

„Hey Sunshine, Mr. Right wird auch bei dir irgendwann auftauchen.", tröstete Greg sie.

„Ganz bestimmt.", erwiderte Sara tapfer lächelnd.

Als sie wieder zurück zum Tisch gingen, sah Sara dass Grissom ziemlich finster drein schaute. _Warum schaut Grissom so? Was ist mit ihm los? Vorhin war er noch richtig fröhlich. Aber Gott sei Dank, ich kann es diesmal nicht gewesen sein, ich war die letzten Stunden nicht mal in seiner Nähe._

„Sara würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte sie Grissom nach einer Weile.

_Er will jetzt mit mir tanzen? Wir haben schon 3 Uhr morgens, den ganzen Abend hat er sich ziemlich reserviert verhalten und jetzt will er mit mir tanzen. Ich habe Angst mich mit ihm einzulassen, so viel Nähe kann auch schief gehen._

„Sara, bleibst du noch mit Grissom? Angela und ich gehen dann mal nach oben.", sagte Greg.

Sara überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie Greg.

„Ja, ich bleibe noch. Ich möchte mit Grissom noch tanzen.", sagte sie zu Greg und sah dann Grissom lächelnd an.

Nick war schon vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden, er hatte etwas zu viel getrunken und wollte nach oben ins Bett.

Grissom stand auf und reichte Sara seine Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich freue mich, dass du noch mit mir tanzt.", sagte Grissom und legte den Arm an ihre Taille und Sara legte ihre Hand in seine.

„Ja ich finde es auch schön Grissom.", gab Sara ehrlich zu.

Sara bebte am ganzen Körper, als Grissom seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte.

_Seine Hand auf meinem nackten Rücken, wenn er jetzt tiefer geht und….. Sara nicht daran denken. Grissom genießt ebenso wie du den schönen Abend. Nur dass ich etwas mehr getrunken habe als er. Das wird es sein, weshalb ich so reagiere, der Alkohol. Warum bringt mich seine Berührung nur so durcheinander? Das macht alles der Alkohol und es ist ja auch schon spät._

_Ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen, ich würde sie so gerne jetzt küssen und sie berühren. So viel habe ich doch nicht getrunken, oder doch? Diese Gefühle habe ich immer wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist._

Sie tanzten beide, bis die Band um vier aufhörte zu spielen. Sie tanzten mal zu langsamen Songs, mal zu schnellen, je nachdem was die Band spielte. Keiner von beiden wollte sich aus der Umarmung des anderen lösen.

„Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?", Grissom sah Sara direkt in die Augen.

Sara zückte ihre Augenbraue und fing an zu grinsen.

„Ähm.. ich meine natürlich ob wir nach oben gehen wollen zum schlafen.. ich meine jeder von uns….", stotterte er.

„Ich weiß was du meinst Grissom, ich bin langsam auch müde. Lass uns in die Suite gehen.", lachte Sara.

_Gil was redest du für einen Unsinn? Ich kann kaum noch klar denken, ihre Nähe macht mich total konfus._

_Grissom ist süß, wenn er so verlegen ist. Es war ein so ein schöner Abend und ich habe mich sogar in dem Kleid wohlgefühlt, dass soll schon etwas heißen. _

Grissom legte den Arm um Sara und sie gingen schweigend zum Aufzug. Als sie in der Suite angekommen waren, verschwand Grissom in seinem Zimmer und Sara ging raus auf den Balkon.

_Das ist so schön, New York bei Nacht und im Schnee. Das letzte Mal, stand ich auch in einem Hotel und war genauso fasziniert davon._

„Danke Daddy, für die Erinnerungen.", sagte Sara leise und ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Sara, alles ok mit dir?", Grissom war hinter sie getreten.

Sara erschrak, weil sie an Grissom überhaupt nicht gedacht hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Grissom direkt in seine blauen Augen.

_Nur ein Kuss, ich will ihn nur noch einmal küssen um zu wissen wie es in San Francisco damals war. Sara das ist gelogen. Ich weiß noch sehr genau wie es war ihn zu küssen, so etwas würde ich nie vergessen._

_Sie sieht so atemberaubend schön aus und gleichzeitig so verletzlich. Oh Sara, ich vermisse dich so._

Dann nahm Grissom Sara unvermittelt in die Arme. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihres. Sara war es als würde die Welt still stehen, als Grissom seine Lippen auf ihre senkte und sie ganz sanft und zärtlich küsste.

Sara's Verstand sagte, dass es nicht gut sei, den Kuss zu erwidern. Aber die Sanftheit von dem Kuss ließ sie erschaudern. Sie schlug die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich.

Als Grissom mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund vordrang, war es als müsste Sara vor Sehnsucht vergehen.

_Genauso war es in San Francisco damals. Genauso hat sich dieser Kuss angefühlt. Oh Grissom ich liebe dich noch immer._

_Ich kann es nicht glauben, nach so vielen Jahren und es fühlt sich noch genauso an, wie damals._

Grissom's Hand strich Sara sanft über ihre nackte Haut am Rücken. Sara erschauderte und bekam Gänsehaut. Grissom bemerkte es und löste sich von ihr.

„Sara ich… es tut mir leid….", begann Grissom.

„Nein Grissom, nicht schon wieder. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, du hast dich kein Stück geändert seit San Francisco. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein.", Tränen traten Sara in die Augen.

_Na toll Sara, du bist so blöd, du hättest es doch besser wissen müssen, jetzt hat er dich zum 2. Mal _

_so hinters Licht geführt und so sehr verletzt. _

„Sara, bitte lass dir erklären…", versuchte es Grissom erneut.

„Danke Grissom, aber ich will keine Erklärung, spar sie dir, ich kenne sie noch von San Francisco. Bravo du hast nachgeholfen, dass sie sich wieder in mein Gehirn gebrannt hat. Hast du toll gemacht Dr. Grissom.", als Sara sprach, konnte Grissom die Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme erkennen.

In Grissom zog sich alles zusammen. Er versuchte es noch einmal Sara zu erklären.

„Sara, bitte hör mich an.", flehte er fast.

„Nein Grissom, nie wieder, du wirst mich nie wieder so sehr verletzen!"

Sara bemühte sich nicht vor Grissom in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie drehte sich um und lief in ihr Zimmer, wo sie weinend auf ihrem Bett zusammenbrach.

Grissom hatte sie schon wieder verletzt, diesmal war es schlimmer als je zuvor. Er hatte sie erst geküsst und dann wollte er sie wieder wegstoßen. Sara fühlte sich, als wäre sie ein Stück Seife, dass man wieder weglegte, wenn man es nicht mehr brauchte.

… **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 **

_Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und mich ihm an den Hals schmeißen. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er mich wieder verletzt. Es war so ein schöner Abend, warum konnte er nicht die Finger von mir lassen, warum musst er mich unbedingt küssen. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ihn zurück zu küssen, ich habe mich einfach so danach gesehnt._

Sara lag auf dem Bett und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie schon wieder auf Grissom hereingefallen war.

Grissom unterdessen stand noch immer fassungslos auf dem Balkon.

_Was habe ich ihr getan? Ich wollte mich doch nur entschuldigen, dass ich sie draußen im Schnee stehen lassen habe. Man Gil du hättest sie nicht einfach so küssen sollen, was musst du sie auch einfach so überrumpeln. Aber ich konnte auch nicht anders, das Kleid und wie sie aussah…._

Grissom fuhr sich durchs Haar, seufzte leicht und ging in sein Zimmer. Er blieb nochmal vor Saras Zimmer stehen, er hörte wie sie weinte.

_Ich würde jetzt gerne reingehen und sie einfach in den Arm nehmen, ihr den Mund zu halten und ihr sagen, wie ich es gemeint habe, damit sie mir einfach nur zuhört. Sie muss doch gemerkt haben, dass sie mir nicht egal ist, ich würde mich doch nie nach so einem Kuss einfach wieder zurückziehen. Ok Gil, du hast es schon einmal gemacht, aber sie müsste doch wissen, dass es ein riesiger Fehler war damals._

Grissom zögerte kurz, entschloss sich aber dann mit einem Kopfschütteln in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

_Gil, es hat einfach keinen Sinn, Sara wird dir niemals wieder zuhören. Sie war so verletzt und wütend. Du bist der größte Trottel unter der Sonne, warum sage ich auch „es tut mir leid" ich hätte irgendwas anderes sagen können, dass wir wieder in die Suite gehen. Gegenüber Sara hatte ich noch nie die beste Wortwahl. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ich mich ihr gegenüber immer so benehme, eigentlich will ich das doch gar nicht._

Irgendwann versiegten Saras Tränen und sie nickte ein wenig ein. Als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte sie sofort wieder das Bedürfnis einfach zu weinen, der Schmerz war einfach zu überwältigend.

_Noch vor ein paar Stunden war ich nur glücklich mit ihm zu tanzen, seine Hand auf meinem Rücken zu spüren. Hätte es nicht dabei bleiben können? Warum? Warum eigentlich ist jeder auf dieser verdammten Welt an Weihnachten glücklich? Nur bei mir, bei Sara Sidle, kann das ja nicht sein, nein ich bin ja nicht genug gestraft mit meiner Vergangenheit, nein da muss man mir ja auch noch die Zukunft oder die Gegenwart versauen. Wie nennt man so etwas? Wohl Schicksal, das Schicksal für Sara Sidle, alleine und unglücklich zu sein. Einem Mann nach zu weinen, der einfach keine Gefühle hat. Moment Grissom ist kein Mann, Grissom ist Grissom, undefinierbar und ein totaler Misanthrop. _

Sara zog sich das Kleid aus und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Es war mittlerweile 6 Uhr morgens, und irgendwann schlief sie auch ein. Als sie geweckt wurde, kam sofort dieses Gefühl wieder, dieser Schmerz diese Wut.

„Sara, bist du wacht?", fragte Angela, als sie an die Tür geklopft hatte.

„Ja, Angela komm rein.", antwortete Sara.

„Morgen, wie war dein Ab…., Gott Sara, was ist mit dir denn passiert?", fragte Angela besorgt als sie sah, dass sie total verweinte Augen hatte.

„Nichts, außer dass Grissom mich mal wieder geküsst hat und danach gesagt hat es tut ihm leid.", schniefte Sara, der die Tränen wieder kamen.

„Oh Sara, das tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe das nicht. So wie Gil dich den ganzen Abend angeschaut hat, er hat dich ja mit seinen Blicken fast schon ausgezogen. Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", Angela nahm Sara tröstend in den Arm.

„Ich werde doch wohl wissen, wenn Grissom mir mal wieder weh getan hat. Ich meine auch wenn es schon zu meinem Alltag gehört, bemerke ich es immer noch.", platze sie wütend heraus.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Aber irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht. Erzähl mir, was ist schiefgelaufen.", forderte Angela Sara auf.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. Es war Greg, auf der Suche nach Sara, da er schon einen missmutigen Grissom am Frühstückstisch getroffen hatte.

„Greggo jetzt nicht, ich bin noch nicht angezogen und ich will jetzt nicht reden.", wimmelte Sara ihn ab.

Greg wusste, es war besser nichts zu sagen und zu gehen. Er kannte Sara, sie konnte in ihrer Laune ganz schön wütend werden.

Sara sah Angela an, die lächelte.

„Greg weiß schon, wann er sich zu trollen hat.", sagte sie nur und schmunzelte. „Und jetzt erzähle, was gestern Abend passiert ist.", drängte sie Sara.

„Naja es war eigentlich alles schön, ich stand auf dem Balkon und hing meinen Gedanken nach, dann kam Grissom und hat mich geküsst. Als erstes war ich unsicher, aber dann habe ich den Kuss erwidert. Ich bekam Gänsehaut, als er mich berührte und küsste. Das nächste, was er gesagt hat, waren folgende Worte, _Sara, ich… es tut mir leid._ Das war dann einfach zu viel für mich, er wollte noch erklären, der großartige Mr. Grissom wollte mir erklären, warum er sich wieder zurückzieht und sagt es tut ihm leid.", sagte Sara sarkastisch.

„Das ist alles, du bist einfach weggerannt? Er hat nichts mehr gesagt?", fragte Angela nochmal nach.

„Nein, er kam immer wieder an mit _Sara lass mich dir doch erklären._ Aber seine Erklärungen konnte er sich schenken. Ich brauche keine Erklärung von wegen, dass er mein Vorgesetzter ist und er ja so viel älter als ich. Diese Leier kenne ich genügend.", brachte Sara wütend hervor.

„Du bist ein Dummkopf.", sagte Angela unvermittelt.

„Wie bitte?", Sara dachte sie hätte sich verhört.

„Ja, du hast mich richtig verstanden. Ist dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass Grissom sich vermutlich gar nicht zurückziehen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er dir auch etwas sagen.", gab Angela ernst zurück.

„Na ganz sicher, wollte er mir etwas sagen, und zwar dass es ihm leid tut, dass er mich geküsst hat und so weiter.", Sara sprang wütend auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Angela schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du immer wieder davon rennst, wirst du es nie erfahren. Sara, ich weiß zwar nicht, was Gil dir sagen wollte, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er sich sicher nicht entschuldigen wollte, dass er dich geküsst hat. So wie er dich anschaut, seit wir in Keene Valley sind und wie er dich gestern mit seinen Blicken verschlungen hat, glaube ich nicht daran, dass er sich dafür entschuldigen wollte.", gab Angela nachdenklich zurück.

„Ist mir jetzt auch egal, ich weiß es besser, ich kenne Grissom schon seit Jahren und er ändert sich nicht. Wie konnte ich auch nur eine Sekunde hoffen, er hätte sich geändert. Ich bin ja selbst daran schuld, ich hätte den Kuss nicht erwidern sollen, sondern ihn abweisen, da wäre ich jetzt nicht so verletzt. Ich scheine auf Selbstverstümmelung zu stehen.", zynisch sah sich Sara im Spiegel an.

Angela schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sie konnte Sara zwar verstehen, dass sie verletzt war, aber war sie so blind, dass sie nicht sah was in Gil Grissom vorging.

Sara war müde, sie war froh, wenn sie endlich wieder in Keene Valley waren. Sie wunderte sich, warum sie so müde war, in Las Vegas kam sie mit ebenso wenig Schlaf aus, manchmal sogar noch weniger, wenn sie wieder Doppelschichten arbeitete.

Sara saß im Flugzeug wieder neben Grissom, sie wollte sich weigern, aber dann dachte sie, sie musste Grissom zeigen, dass es ihr nichts ausgemacht hatte, dass er sie gestern zurückgewiesen hatte.

Die Beiden sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander. Nick, Greg und Angela bekamen nur die Blicke der beiden mit. Sara funkelte Grissom wütend an, während er ihr mit einem verwirrten Blick entgegen kam.

„Der arme Griss, weiß überhaupt nicht was in Sara gefahren ist.", lachte Nick leise und sah Greg und Angela an.

„Sieh dir Sara an, ich denke, wenn sie ein Messer hätte, hätte sie keine Sekunde gezögert es Grissom in den Magen zu rammen.", grinste Greg.

„Was ist eigentlich gestern vorgefallen?", Greg sah seine Freunde fragend an.

„Sara ist mal wieder einfach davongelaufen, ohne Griss die Chance zu geben sich zu erklären.", erklärte Nick.

„Na hör mal, ich wäre an Saras Stelle auch davon gelaufen, wenn mich der Mann einfach küsst und sich dann wieder entschuldigt.", verteidigte Angela Sara.

„Was? Sara hat geglaubt Grissom will sich wieder entschuldigen weil er sie geküsst hat?", fragte Nick verwirrt.

„Nick du kennst Sara, wie sie in solchen Situationen reagiert. So irrational wie keiner von uns. Sie liebt ihn und hat einfach nur Angst. Ich denke ihre Angst hat dann einfach die Überhand genommen.", mischte Greg sich ein.

Jetzt starrten Nick und Angela ihn verwundert an.

„Die beiden nehmen auch jedes Fettnäpfchen mit, das sich ihnen auftut.", lachte Nick.

Die anderen beiden nickten nur, als sie den Wortwechsel von Sara und Grissom mitbekamen.

„Sara, entschuldige, kannst du mir bitte mal deine Tasche geben damit ich sie oben rein tue.", Grissom sah Sara bittend an.

„Du scheinst Entschuldigungen wohl zu mögen.", entgegnete Sara sarkastisch und gab Grissom ihre Tasche.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", antworte Grissom verwirrt.

„Na, genau das was ich gesagt habe.", entgegnete Sara ihm wütend.

Grissom schüttelte nur den Kopf. _Was ist nur mit ihr los? Seit gestern Nacht ist sie so wütend und so sauer auf mich. Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Sie muss doch wissen wie ich es gemeint habe. Vermutlich bin ich ihr zu Nahe getreten, sie wollte einfach nicht dass ich sie küsse, so muss es sein._

_Das ist wieder typisch Grissom, so tun als wäre nichts gewesen heute Nacht. Das kann Dr. Gilbert Grissom nur zu gut._

Sara war einfach zu müde um die Augen aufzuhalten. Kaum waren sie in der Luft, fielen Sara immer wieder die Augen zu. Ihr Kopf sackte immer wieder auf Grissoms Schulter, kurz darauf, versuchte Sara wieder ans andere Ende des Sitzes zu rutschen, damit es ihr nicht wieder passierte. Doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Sie schreckte immer wieder aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Nick und Greg konnten das Schauspiel nicht genug betrachten. Sie schlossen schon Wetten ab, wann Sara endlich richtig einschlief und es aufgab sich dagegen zu wehren. Angela betrachtete ihren Bruder und ihren Freund argwöhnisch, als sie mit bekam, dass die beiden sich köstlich über Sara und Grissom amüsierten

„Sara, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich gleich wieder in Stücke reist. Es ist ok, schlafe einfach. Ich werde sicher nicht über dich herfallen. Ich bin kein Monster, auch wenn du eines in mir siehst.", Grissom sah Sara ernst an.

Sara nickt nur und murmelte ein „Danke Grissom.". Sie war einfach zu müde um mit ihm zu streiten, über das was er gesagt hatte. Aber sie beschloss es später nachzuholen, so etwas wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie lehnte sich wieder an seine Schulter und schlief sofort wieder ein.

„Ja, ich habe gewonnen.", jubelte Greg laut.

Grissom und auch Sara, die dadurch wieder wachgeworden war, sahen irritiert zu Greg.

„Entschuldigt, Nick und ich haben nur gespielt.", redete sich Greg raus und wurde rot.

Sara seufzte müde und schmiegte sich im Halbschlaf wieder an Grissom, der sie in den Arm nahm. _Sauer ist sie sowieso schon, da kann mir nicht mehr passieren, als dass sie mich wieder anfährt. _

Irgendwann fielen Grissom auch die Augen zu, er hatte ebenso wenig geschlafen wie Sara, er hatte die ganze Nach gegrübelt was in Sara gefahren war. Sara lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und Grissom hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt, so schliefen beide und bemerkten weder wie Nick, Greg und Angela sich bald vor Lachen vergaßen. Nick stand auf und knipste ein paar Bilder von den beiden.

Die drei waren sich einig, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange sie sich noch gegeneinander wehren würden.

Als sie landeten erwachten beide wieder. Sara erschrak erst, als sie merkte, dass sie mit dem Kopf auf Grissoms Brust lag. Doch als sie merkte, dass Grissom seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte und sie festhielt, verhielt sie sich ruhig. Sie wollte dieses schöne Gefühl einfach nur genießen. Sie seufzte leise auf, als Grissom ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute Grissom direkt in seine blauen Augen. Einige Sekunden lang schauten sich beide einfach nur an.

„Hey, konntest du etwas schlafen?", fragte er liebevoll und lächelte sie an.

_Sara bitte schau mich nicht so an, sonst vergesse ich mich wieder, wie gestern und küsse dich einfach._

„Ja, danke. Aber ich bin froh, wenn wir in Keene Valley sind und ich weiterschlafen kann.", sagte sie lächelnd.

_Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn ich ihn einfach jetzt küssen würde. Nein keine gute Idee Sara, du weißt wie er dich gestern verletzt hat. Lernst du denn nie? Nein, ich kann nicht lernen, nicht bei diesen Augen._

Sara legte ihre Hand in Grissoms Nacken und näherte sich ihm. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Alles was sie in dem Moment wollte und dachte, war, ihn zu küssen. Grissom kam ihr entgegen und dann erklang Nicks Stimme, die sie beide in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Sofort fuhren beide ertappt auseinander.

„Wir sind gleich in Burlington. Es gibt wohl einen Schneesturm, wir sollten uns beeilen, dass wir nach Keene Valley kommen.", riss Nick sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Oh ok, danke Nick.", antworte Grissom, als er sich wieder gefangen hat.

„Ja danke Nick.", mehr bekam Sara in dem Moment nicht raus.

Greg hatte sich angeboten nach Keene Valley zu fahren, da es Nick immer noch nicht so gut ging von gestern. Und Greg wollte, dass Grissom und Sara sich endlich wieder annäherten. Er hätte für Sara alles getan, damit sie wieder glücklich wurde.

Nick saß mit Sara und Grissom auf dem Rücksitz, er war nach den ersten paar Metern schon eingeschlafen. Auch Angela, die neben Greg saß, war eingenickt.

Sara fielen auch immer wieder die Augen zu. Sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, aber vergeblich. Grissom beobachte sie und zog sie wortlos in den Arm. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und legte dankbar ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Die Nähe zu Grissom, war ihr nur zu deutlich bewusst.

_Jetzt oder nie Sara._

Sara richtete sich ein wenig auf und schaute Grissom an, langsam kam sie seinem Gesicht näher und dann zog Grissom sie auf einmal sanft an sich ran und küsste sie zärtlich. Sara rückte noch ein wenig enger an ihn, sie wollte um alles in der Welt diesen Kuss nicht unterbrechen, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog sich nahe an ihn ran, so dass sie fast auf Grissoms Schoss war. Grissom strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Beide vergaßen für einen Augenblick die Welt um sich herum und küssten sich zärtlich und innig.

Grissom konnte kaum noch Atmen, Saras Kuss raubte ihm den Verstand. Denken war nicht mehr mit inbegriffen in diesem Kuss.

Niemand im Auto bekam etwas mit. Greg war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt im Schneetreiben das Auto ruhig zu halten, und die anderen beiden schliefen.

„Sara, ich…", versuchte Grissom leise zu sagen, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Sag nichts Grissom, es ist einfach geschehen. Ich wollte es einfach.", sagte Sara ehrlich.

Grissom nickte nur, er verstand nicht, was Sara ihm damit sagen wollte. Aber wollte jetzt nichts sagen, was sie wieder vertreiben würde.

Sara hatte sich wieder an ihn gekuschelt und war eingeschlafen. Grissom hatte ebenfalls den Arm wieder um sie gelegt und grübelte.

_Was soll ich davon jetzt halten. Ich weiß nicht was sie mir damit sagen wollte. Der Kuss war atemberaubend, am liebsten würde ich sie nur noch küssen. Aber vielleicht war sie einfach zu müde um zu registrieren was sie getan hat. _

Sara schlief nicht, wie Grissom annahm, die grübelte ob es richtig war, was sie gerade getan hatte._ Das sollte dir nicht noch einmal passieren, Sara. Am besten ich gehe ihm aus dem Weg, bevor er denkt, ich schmeiße mich jedem Mann so an den Hals. Aber erst nachdem ich in seinen Armen geschlafen habe, erst wenn wir in Keene Valley sind._

Kurz nach ihren Gedanken war Sara eingeschlafen.

Als sie in Keene Valley ankamen, gingen Sara und Grissom zum Haus. Nick, Greg und Angela gingen ebenfalls ins Haus. Jeder von ihnen war müde und froh, ein wenig schlafen zu können.

„Ich werde mich jetzt erstmal hinlegen, ich bin immer noch müde.", sagte Sara, als sie im Haus angekommen waren.

„Ok, ich werde erstmal Feuer machen.", sagte Grissom.

Sara drehte sich rum und ging in ihr Zimmer.

_Bin ich froh, dass Grissom nichts über den Kuss gesagt hat. Ich muss ihm einfach nur aus dem Weg gehen bis wir wieder in Las Vegas sind, dann hat sich das ja von selbst erledigt. _

Die nächsten beiden Tage hielt sich Sara von Grissom so distanziert wie es möglich war, wenn man zusammen wohnte. Sara schrieb ihren Ausbruch, dass sei Grissom geküsst hatte, der Übermüdung und Verwirrtheit zu.

Grissom verstand einfach nicht, warum Sara sich wieder zurückzog. Er vermutete, dass sie einfach zu müde war und sich hinreisen lassen hat.

Es war Heilig Abend, der Tag vor Weihnachten. Der Schneesturm hatte zugelegt und sie konnten heute nicht auf die Piste. Sara und Angela hatten den Einfall ein paar Plätzchen zu backen, für die Feiertage. Sie gingen zum Supermarkt im Ort und kauften dafür ein. Sie hatten auch beschlossen, morgen an Weihnachten für die Jungs ein fantastisches Festmahl zu kochen. Sie wollten sie damit überraschen. Sozusagen ihr gemeinsames Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Greg und Nick waren auf ihren Zimmern und machten entweder ein Nickerchen oder lasen etwas. Grissom war drüben im Haus, saß vor dem Kamin und las ein Buch. Er hätte sich gerne konzentriert, aber das schien ihm unmöglich, seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Sara und dem Kuss gestern im Auto und in New York auf der Terrasse.

Sara und Angela standen in der Küche bei den Stokes und sangen die Weihnachtslieder mit, die aus dem Radio kamen. Dabei stachen sie die Plätzchen aus.

„Wie kommst du mit Grissom zu Recht?", fragte Angela nach einer Weile.

„Gut, warum fragst du?"

„Naja nach deinem Wutausbruch im Hotel zu urteilen war ich mir nicht ganz sicher.", lachte Angela.

„Ja, das war wohl etwas übertrieben, aber ich war eben verletzt und sauer.", gab Sara zurück.

„Wer wäre das nicht.", erwiderte Angela gedankenverloren.

„Was ist mit dir los? Ärger mit Greg?", fragte Sara sie.

„Nein, nein, im Gegenteil ich bin sehr glücklich. Naja Greg und ich … wir… wir haben heute Nacht...naja es war das erste Mal mit ihm.", sagte Angela und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ist schon ok Angela, ich verstehe. Und jetzt hast du bedenken, ob es richtig war?", fragte Sara.

Angela nickte.

„Ja, ich meine nein. Ach ich weiß nicht. Es war wunderschön und Greg ist einfach so lieb. Aber wie geht es nach dem Urlaub weiter? Am liebsten würde ich ja nach Vegas kommen. Anwältin kann ich auch in Las Vegas sein.", sagte sie und seufzte.

„Und was hindert dich daran, ist Greg nicht damit einverstanden?", fragte Sara sie etwas verwirrt.

„Nein, Greg weiß davon nichts. Ich habe Angst, er könnte sich bedrängt fühlen.", sagte Angela und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ach Angela, weißt du was, rede einfach mit Greg, ich denke du bist überrascht wie er reagiert.", lachte Sara.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr, oder? Ich meine als Freund.", fragte Angela Sara.

„Ja, Angela, er ist mein bester Freund, genauso wie Nick. Deshalb hat es mit Greg auch nicht geklappt. Ich versichere dir, dass es zwischen mir und Greg nie zu weit gegangen ist. Weder Greg noch ich waren uns unserer Gefühle füreinander sicher. Jetzt sind wir es beide und wissen, dass eine Freundschaft nichts erschüttern kann. Ich liebe Greg wie einen Bruder und ich will nur dass er glücklich ist mit dir.", Sara sah Angela offen an.

„Danke Sara. Kommst du ohne mich einen Moment zu Recht? Ich muss was erledigen.", sie umarmte Sara und stürmte davon.

Sara sah ihr grinsend hinterher.

„Man muss Liebe schön sein.", dachte sie laut.

„Warum muss, Sara? Sie ist es, wenn man den oder die Richtige gefunden hat.", vernahm sie Grissoms Stimme der an der Küchentür stand.

…**. TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 **

Sara erschrak und dreht sich um und sah Grissom an der Küchentüre stehen. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Hast du denn die Richtige gefunden?", fragte sie und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten auf die Lippe gebissen, weil sie gefragt hatte.

_Oh nein, was habe ich jetzt wieder gesagt. Die Antwort will ich doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Oder doch? _

Grissom sah Sara belustigt an und wollte etwas sagen, da stürmte Angela in die Küche und fiel Sara um den Hals. Sara stand völlig verdattert da und Grissom grinste immer noch.

„Hoppla, was ist denn ich dich gefahren?", fragte Sara lachend, als sie sich aus der Erstarrung gelöst hatte.

„Stell dir vor, Greg findet das super, dass ich nächstes Jahr nach Vegas komme. Er will, dass wir zusammenziehen.", freut sich Angela.

„Na also, habe ich dir doch gleich gesagt.", grinste Sara.

„Oh Sara ich freue mich so. Greg wollte mir selber den Vorschlag machen, aber er hat sich nicht getraut. Typisch Männer, sprechen nie aus, was sie denken.", sagte Angela und sah dabei Grissom an.

„Und wann willst du nach Vegas kommen?", fragte Sara neugierig.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau, ich muss ja erstmal einen Job finden. Denn ohne einen Job gehe ich nicht einfach so nach Vegas.", gab Angela zurück.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich meine Beziehungen spielen lassen.", bot Grissom ihr an.

„Echt, das würdest du tun? Das wäre ja fantastisch, danke Gil.", freute sich Angela.

„Keine Ursache, ich schaue mal was sich machen lässt.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Was für ein schönes Weihnachten, das behalte ich immer in Erinnerung.", freute sich Angela.

Sara freute sich für Angela, sie gönnte es ihr glücklich zu sein. _Ich vergesse dieses Weihnachten sicher auch nicht, nicht nach dem Kuss von Grissom._

„Es wird für dich sicher auch ein schönes Weihnachten.", sagte Angela und strahlte Sara an.

„Ja, mit allen hier zu feiern, die mir wichtig sind, wird sicher toll.", Sara sah an Angela vorbei direkt zu Grissom, der immer noch an der Tür stand.

Grissom fiel ein, dass er Sara's Geschenk ja noch verpacken wollte und sich duschen musste, sie wollten heute Abend alle zu einem Weihnachtsdinner in ein Restaurant in die Stadt fahren. Er klaute sich unter Protest von Sara und Angela ein paar Kekse und verschwand nach draußen.

„Heute Abend ziehen wir wieder unsere Kleider an.", erinnerte Angela Sara noch einmal daran. „Schließlich haben wir heute Hl. Abend.", gab sie noch dazu.

„Ich weiß, wir haben die Kleider ja heute Morgen aus der Reinigung geholt.", entgegnete ihr Sara.

„Wunderbar, ich wollte dich nur noch mal daran erinnern, dass wir uns heute Abend in Schale schmeißen.", grinste Angela.

„Ich bin zwar der Meinung, ein Hosenanzug hätte es auch getan, aber dir zu liebe, ziehe ich es nochmal an.", seufzte Sara.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, das Kleid sind einfach toll aus.", sagte Angela.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich irgendwie unwohl in so einem Kleid aufzutauchen.", entgegnete ihr Sara.

Beide beseitigten noch das Chaos in der Küche und Sara ging mit einer Dose Kekse zurück zum Haus. Sie musste sich unbedingt duschen, sie war völlig verklebt vom Kekse backen.

Grissom hatte Saras Geschenk eingepackt und sich geduscht. Er hatte sich in New York, wie Nick auch, einen neuen Anzug und ein neues Hemd gekauft. Es war ein grauer Anzug aus glatter Seide und glänzte ein wenig bläulich, je nachdem wie das Licht darauf viel. Ein blaues Hemd und eine blau-weiß-graue Krawatte dazu, stimmte das Outfit perfekt ab. Grissom hatte ihn in New York noch nicht angehabt, er wollte ihn für Weihnachten aufheben.

Grissom ging ins Wohnzimmer und stockte, als er Sara erblickte, die gerade den Reißverschluss an ihren hohen Stiefel schloss. Sie hatte das Kleid dazu etwas über das Knie hochgerafft.

_Sara hat das Kleid wieder an, sie sieht so toll darin aus. Die Stiefel…. ihre langen Beine…, Gott bin ich froh, dass es draußen kalt ist, ich brauche ganz dringend eine Abkühlung und ich kann ja jetzt schlecht nochmal unter die kalte Dusche gehen._

„Hey Gris…..wow, du siehst ja.. ich meine das sieht toll aus..", Sara hatte es fast die Sprache verschlagen.

„Danke, aber du siehst auch wieder umwerfend aus.", sagte Grissom und lief rot an.

_Seit wann wird Grissom rot, wenn ich ihm etwas sage? _

Sara drehte sich um und betrachtete den Weihnachtsbaum.

„Ich denke wir sollten gehen.", holte Grissom sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sara drehte sich um und Grissom half ihr in den Mantel, den er ihr entgegenhielt. Sie war froh, dass sie zum dem Kleid ihre Stiefel angezogen hatte. Sie waren zwar auch nicht gerade für eine Schneewanderung gedacht mit den Absätzen, aber besser als mit Pumps im Schnee rum zu laufen.

„Danke.", sage sie und grinste.

„Warum grinst du jetzt so?", fragte Grissom verwirrt.

„Ach nur so. Lass uns jetzt gehen, mir wird warm im Mantel.", wich Sara ihm aus.

_Ich kann ihm ja nicht sagen, wie süß es ist, dass er mir in den Mantel geholfen hat._

Sara schlang sich ihren Schal um den Hals und wartete auf Grissom, bis er seinen Mantel anhatte. Wieder mal war sie sprachlos. Sie hatte Grissom noch nie in dem schwarzen Mantel gesehen.

_Bis jetzt habe ich Grissom immer nur in legeren Jacken gesehen. Naja so ein Mantel zieht man ja in Vegas auch nicht an. Du solltest ihn vielleicht nicht so anstarren, sonst wird es peinlich._

„Gehen wir?", fragte Grissom und hielt die Tür auf.

Sara nickt und sie gingen schweigend den Weg entlang. Wie die letzten Tage auch, hatte es wieder viel geschneit. Sara geriet einige Male ins Rutschen durch ihre Schuhe. Doch dank Grissom war sie noch nicht in den Schnee gefallen, er hatte sie jedesmal rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt.

Jetzt hielt er ihr den Arm hin.

Dankbar hakte sich Sara bei ihm unter.

„Danke, die Schuhe sind nicht wirklich für den Schnee gemacht.", versuchte sie locker rüber zu bringen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", schmunzelte Grissom und betrachtete die Stiefel mit einem skeptischen Blick und zog seine Augenbraue hoch, wie es typisch für ihn war.

„Was? Immer noch besser als die Schuhe, die ich in New York an hatte.", versuchte Sara sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt.", lachte Grissom.

„Nein, aber ich kenne deinen Blick.", gab Sara kess zurück.

„So und was für ein Blick sollte das gewesen sein?", fragte Grissom herausfordernd.

„Naja so siehst du mich in Vegas auch immer an, wenn dir meine Art und Weise bei den Ermittlungen nicht passt.", sagte Sara ehrlich.

„Wirklich? Das tut mir Leid, du weißt, ich schätze dich sehr, du bist eine hervorragende CSI, Sara.", Grissom war abrupt stehen geblieben.

Hätte Sara sich nicht an seinen Arm festgekrallt, wäre sie glatt hingefallen.

„Uhm Grissom, bitte warne mich demnächst vor, wenn du so plötzlich stehen bleibst.", sagte Sara etwas geschockt.

„Entschuldige Sara, aber ich war nur so überrascht, dass du mich so siehst.", sagte er und Sara hätte schwören können, es klang ein wenig traurig.

„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, so eine schlimme Meinung habe ich auch nicht von dir.", lachte sie um ihn wieder aufzumuntern.

Grissom zog seine Augenbrauen wieder hoch und Sara konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Glaube mir einfach Grissom und jetzt lass uns weiter gehen, denn mir wird kalt hier draußen.", gab sie lachend zurück.

Die letzten Meter konnte Sara sich das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen und sie bekam von Grissom dementsprechende Kommentare zu hören.

Sie fuhren diesmal mit dem Jeep, mit dem Sara und Grissom gekommen waren, zum Restaurant. Gott sei dank war es nicht weit, denn es schneite immer mehr und sie hofften, sie kamen noch gut nach Hause.

Das Restaurant hatte ein schönes Ambiente und war auch stilvoll eingerichtet. Gemütlich aber dennoch hatte es was von Exklusivität. Die fünf fühlten sich wohl.

Greg und Angela konnten heute Abend kaum die Finger voneinander lassen. Was Nick argwöhnisch betrachtete, es war schließlich seine Schwester, mit der Greg „rummachte", wie Nick es bezeichnete.

„Nicky entspann dich doch mal ein wenig.", Sara hatte leise zu Nick gesprochen.

„Ich weiß Sara, aber Ange ist meine Schwester und Greg…."

„Und Greg ist dein Freund. Außerdem liebt Greg deine Schwester, sonst hätte er sich nicht darauf eingelassen, dass sie nach Vegas kommt und sie zusammen ziehen.", Sara hatte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf Nick's gelegt.

„Ich weiß Sara, aber Greg ist eben Greg.", sagte Nick.

„Nicky ich sag dir mal eins. In den Wochen, in denen ich mit Greg zusammen war, war er der liebste Mann, denn ich je kennengelernt habe. Er war aufmerksam und einfach nur lieb zu mir. Ich habe mich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt bei jemanden.", versuchte Sara Greg zu verteidigen.

„Und trotzdem hat es nicht gereicht?", fragte Nick.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, es gehört mehr zu einer Beziehung, als nur lieb und nett zu sein. Gefühle spielen eine ganz wichtige Rolle und die Gefühle, die wir füreinander haben gehen einfach über eine Freundschaft nicht hinaus.", erklärte Sara ihm flüsternd.

„Es tut mir Leid Sara, dass es schief gelaufen ist. Ich meine, ich hätte es dir sehr gerne gegönnt, dass du mal wieder glücklich bist. Nach dem ganzen Desaster in all den Jahren. Ich könnte jetzt noch…."

„Nein Nick, lass es. Ich bin zwar nicht gerade glücklich verliebt. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich solche Freunde wie euch habe und hier mit euch Weihnachten feiere. Ich bin sogar froh, dass Grissom hier ist. Ich denke ab und zu können wir sogar freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen.", unterbrach Sara Nick leise.

„Ist es das was du willst? Eine Freundschaft mit Grissom? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Das glaube ich dir einfach nicht. Deswegen hast du dich all die Jahre von ihm verletzten lassen. Immer wieder hat er dich zurückgestoßen und du bist oft und viel tief gefallen deswegen. Und jetzt sagst du einfach so, du willst eine Freundschaft?", hakte Nick nach.

„Ja und nein. Ich kann nicht mehr als eine Freundschaft erwarten, das ist mir hier klar geworden. Und so traurig ich darüber auch bin, ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich habe jahrelang versucht ihm meine Gefühle zu zeigen, aber entweder er ist blind oder er will es nicht sehen. Und da ersteres nicht in Frage kommt, will er einfach nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen mich zu lieben.", sagte Sara leise und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Nick nahm sie unvermittelt in die Arme und Sara wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen weg. Die anderen am Tisch starrten Nick und Sara an. Sie spürten, dass etwas mit Sara war. Greg und Angela sahen sie an und Sara gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Grissom saß auf seinem Stuhl und konnte es nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Es war unvermeidlich das Gespräch mit an zu hören, auch wenn er nicht alles gehört hatte, weil die beiden sich zu leise unterhalten hatten.

_Sara will Freundschaft, oder doch mehr? Gott Gil, was warst du all die Jahre für ein Idiot du hast sie aufs äußerste verletzt. Ich wusste immer wann es ihr nicht gut ging und ich wusste auch, dass ich daran schuld war. Aber ich war nicht fähig ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen._

Das Essen verlief lustig und angenehm für die fünf. Sie hatten Spaß und redeten auch viel über ihre Arbeit. Angela fand es faszinierend zu hören, wie es beim CSI zuging. Als sie Sprache auf die Explosion im Labor zu Sprache kam, sahen sich Greg und Sara nur an und schluckten. Beide verknüpften damit keine guten Erinnerungen.

„Ich habe heute noch die Narbe von der Explosion im Labor.", sagte Greg und zeigte auf seine Schläfe, wo eine kleine Narbe zu sehen war.

_Ich habe auch eine Narbe zurückbehalten an dem Tag, aber nicht wegen der Explosion, sondern wegen Grissom._

„Naja Greggo, so eine Narbe macht attraktiv.", neckte Nick seinen Freund.

„Ach ja. Was willst du mir damit sagen Nick. Gestehst du mir jetzt deine Gefühle?", grinste Greg.

„Klar Greggo, weißt du nicht dass du mein Ein und Alles bist.", gab Nick vollkommen ernst zurück.

Greg schaute Nick fassungslos an, bis Sara in Lachen ausbrach.

„Greg, ganz ruhig, Nicky hat nur einen Scherz gemacht.", lachte Sara.

„Außerdem sind Beziehungen im Labor unter Kollegen nicht gestattet. Aber auch hier hätten wir Mittel und Wege gefunden.", hängte Grissom lachend hinten dran.

„Aber Greggo ich muss leider mit dir Schluss machen, denn sonst bringt mich meine kleine Schwester um.", grinste Nick.

„Schade, hatte mich die letzten 5 Minuten so an dich gewöhnt.", setzte Greg noch einen drauf.

Jetzt konnten sich alle nicht mehr halten und brachen in Lachen aus.

Gegen zwölf bestellte Nick Sekt und kurz darauf, als es zwölf Uhr war, stießen sie auf Weihnachten an.

Nick erhob sich und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich wünsche euch allen, Frohe Weihnachten. Grissom, Sara, danke dass ihr noch nachgekommen seid. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel mit meinen Freunden Weihnachten zu feiern.", hielt Nick die kleine Ansprache.

„Danke Nick und Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte Grissom.

Sie erhoben ihre Gläser und wünschten ebenfalls Frohe Weihnachten. Als sie die Gläser abgestellt hatten, zog Nick Sara in die Arme.

„Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten Kleines. Und ich versichere dir, dein Traum geht auch noch in Erfüllung, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue um dein Geschenk war zu machen.", sagte Nick und umarmte eine recht verwirrte Sara.

_Was will Nicky mir damit sagen? Ich verstehe im Moment nur Bahnhof._

„Danke Nicky, ich weiß zwar nicht von was du redest, aber ich wünsche dir auch Frohe Weihnachten.", lachte Sara und gab Nick einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nick drückte ebenfalls seine Schwester und wünschte ihr alles Gute und ebenfalls Frohe Weihnachten. Ebenso verfuhr er mit Greg, bei Grissom war er etwas zurückhaltender, eine Umarmung, wollte er nicht machen, sondern gab Grissom die Hand und strahlte ihn offen an.

Grissom und Sara hatten sich als einzige noch keine Frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Sara war es ein wenig unangenehm, sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Aber Grissom nahm ihr das ab, in dem er sie umarmte und ihr Frohe Weihnachten wünschte.

„Danke, dir auch Grissom.", war die verlegene Antwort von Sara, als sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte.

Der Abend verlief noch richtig schön. Sie aßen noch einen Mitternachtssnack, den das Restaurant anbot. So gegen halb zwei brachen sie auf um zum Haus der Stokes zurück zu fahren.

Sara und Grissom verabschiedeten sich von den drei und gingen zum Haus rüber.

„Bist du müde?", frage Grissom sie.

„Nein eigentlich nicht, warum?", fragte Sara erstaunt.

„Würdest du mir noch ein wenig bei einem Glas Wein Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Grissom sie direkt.

„Klar warum nicht, gerne.", entgegnete Sara freudig.

Während Grissom den Kamin anmachte und den Wein aufmachte, ging Sara kurz in ihr Zimmer, um das Geschenk für Grissom zu holen.

_Hoffentlich gefällt es ihm, es ist zwar nichts Besonderes, aber es hat einen besonderen Stellenwert. Zumindest für mich._

Sara stand am Kamin und wärmte sich ein wenig. Sie stieß mit Grissom noch mal auf Weihnachten an.

_Oh man ob ich ihr das Geschenk geben soll? Ob es ihr gefällt? Hoffentlich interpretiert sie es nicht falsch._

„Sara ich habe da etwas für dich.", Grissom hatte das kleine Päckchen in der Hand und gab es Sara.

„Oh danke, aber ich habe auch etwas für dich.", Sara gab ihm ebenfalls ein kleines Päckchen.

„Danke Sara." bekam Grissom gerade noch raus.

Sara setzte sich aufs Sofa und begann ihr Geschenk auszupacken. Wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten war sie gespannt, was Grissom ihr schenkte.

„Sara, warte.", unterbrach sie Grissom.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich möchte dass du weißt, dass das Geschenk nicht böse gemeint ist. Im Gegenteil, ich dachte es ist an der Zeit.", endete er.

„Ok Grissom.", sagte Sara jetzt völlig konfus.

_Was wollte er mir jetzt damit sagen, was ist das für ein Geschenk. Warum hat er es denn auch so gut eingepackt._

Sara schob das letzte Stück vom Geschenkpapier zur Seite und öffnete eine kleine Schachtel. Sie nahm den Inhalt heraus und erstarrte.

„Grissom, das…. weißt du was das ist?", stotterte sie.

„Ich weiß es Sara.", er kniete sich vor sie hin und sah sie an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sara.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Das ist der gleiche Weihnachtsengel, den mein Vater mir vor Jahren geschenkt hat.", Sara rannen die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ja, Sara, ich kenne die Geschichte, Nick hat es mir erzählt, sei ihm nicht böse!", bat Grissom.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein ich bin ihm nicht böse.", gab sie mit erstickter Stimme zurück.

Der ganze Schmerz drohte sie einzuholen und sie zu überwältigen. Durch die Tränen verschleiert sah sie Grissom an.

„Danke Gil, danke vielmals!", schluchzte sie.

Grissom stand auf und zog Sara in seine Arme. Sara sah zu Grissom auf und ihr war als würden ihre Knie nachgeben als sein Gesicht sich ihres näherte. Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie sanft an sich ran, ganz zärtlich und innig küsste er sie. Sara konnte nicht mehr klar denken, die Gefühle die auf sie einprallten waren so wunderbar, dass sie Angst hatte, Grissom würde sich jeden Moment wieder zurückziehen und alles wäre vorbei.

„Bitte lass mich nicht los.", wisperte sie und sah Grissom an.

„Niemals Sara …. ich liebe dich!", antwortete ihr Grissom mit rauer Stimme und küsste sie wieder.

_Hat er eben wirklich gesagt er liebt mich? Er hat es wirklich gesagt. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, es kann doch nur ein Traum sein._

Sara schlang die Arme um Grissoms Nacken und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft zurück, die sie selbst nie in sich vermutet hätte.

Sara sah Grissom direkt in seine blauen Augen, als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatte. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil.", sagte sie unter Tränen.

_Sara liebt mich wirklich, ich kann es nicht fassen. Sie gibt mir noch eine Chance. Etwas Schöneres kann es doch nicht geben._

„Oh Sara, ich war so ein Idiot all die Jahre. In New York wollte ich dir schon sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich wollte mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich geküsst habe, sondern nur dafür, dass ich dich auf dem Balkon im Schnee stehen gelassen habe. Du hast gefroren und Gänsehaut bekommen.", Grissom sah Sara an und hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen.

Als eine Träne über Grissoms Wange rollte, küsste sie Sara zärtlich weg.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so reagiert habe. Aber du hast mir so oft weh getan und mich zurückgewiesen, ich habe nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass du Gefühle für mich hast.", sagte Sara ehrlich.

„Ich denke heute ist eine gute Nacht um die Vergangenheit hinter uns zu lassen. Sara ich liebe dich so sehr, ich kann es nicht in Worten ausdrücken."

„Griss ich liebe dich über alles, ich habe dich damals schon geliebt in San Francisco.", sagte Sara.

„Ich dich auch Sara, aber ich wollte es nicht zugeben. Es ist mir so schwer gefallen dich zurück zu lassen. All die Jahre habe ich davon geträumt mit dir in Las Vegas zusammen zu leben. Und als du dann da warst, war alles so kompliziert.", gestand er ihr.

Sara nickte nur, denn schon wieder bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

„Möchtest du den Engel auf den Weihnachtsbaum stecken?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, das möchte ich sehr gerne. Gil ab jetzt möchte ich kein Weihnachten mehr ohne dich verbringen.", Sara sah Grissom ernst an.

„Ich verspreche dir dass du niemals wieder Weihnachten ohne mich verbringen wirst. Den Engel stecken wir jedes Jahr auf unseren Weihnachtsbaum.", strahlte Grissom zurück.

Sara drehte sich um und versuchte den Engel auf die Spitze zu stecken. Als sie es geschafft hatte, spürte sie Grissoms Hände an ihrem Rücken. Sie sank gegen seine Brust und Grissom strich ihre Haare ein wenig zur Seite und küsste ihren Hals. Sara entrann ein Seufzer, als er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten lies.

„Danke für den Engel. Er bedeutet mir sehr viel.", sagte Sara.

„Er sieht schön aus, als gehöre er da oben hin.", bemerkte Grissom.

„Ja du hast Recht.", stimmte Sara ihm zu.

„Übrigens, ich bin dir noch eine Antwort schuldig von heute Nachmittag.", grinste Grissom, als sie wieder engumschlungen auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Was für eine Antwort?", fragte Sara verwirrt.

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich die Richtige schon gefunden hätte.", grinste Grissom.

„Gefunden habe ich sie schon seit Jahren, doch heute erst ist es schön, weil ich ihr endlich gesagt habe, wie sehr ich sie liebe.", schmunzelte Grissom.

„Ach so, die Frage. Und ich dachte schon ich hätte wieder was falsches gesagt.", lachte Sara.

„Nein, hast du nicht Engel, ich war nur im ersten Moment verblüfft über deine Frage.", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du hast dein Geschenk noch gar nicht aufgemacht, es wird mal Zeit.", lachte Sara.

„Oh entschuldige, aber du hast mich abgelenkt.", grinste Grissom.

Grissom packte sein Geschenk aus und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.

„Wow Sara, der ist ja fantastisch. Danke mein Engel.", Grissom freute sich wie eine kleiner Junge über den Schmetterling.

„Schön, dass er dir gefällt. Ich fand ihn so schön, ich musste ihn einfach kaufen.", lächelte sie.

Grissom wurde ganz heiß als Sara ihn anlächelte.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist wenn du lächelst? Und dein Kleid ist die reinste Versuchung, schon in New York konnte ich mich kaum beherrschen dich nicht anzufassen."

_Er findet mich schön? Das Kleid hatte doch seine Wirkung auf ihn, habe ich mich doch nicht getäuscht._

„Ich muss zu geben als ich die heute Abend in deinem neuen Anzug gesehen habe, musste ich auch erstmal schlucken. Du siehst einfach total sexy darin aus. Ich konnte kaum meine Augen von dir lassen.", gab Sara ehrlich zu.

Sara fuhr Grissom sanft über sein Hemd und seine Brust. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sie langsam seine Krawatte löste und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Grissom entrann ein leichtes Stöhnen als Sara ihm sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust hauchte.

„Gott Sara, du machst mich wahnsinnig."

„Das ist nur gerecht, denn du hast mich vorhin auch wahnsinnig gemacht, als du mit deinen Händen über meinen Rücken gestrichen hast.", Sara blitzte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen verführerisch an.

„Weißt du, was ich eigentlich schon in New York wissen wollte? Was trägst du eigentlich unter deinem Kleid? Wenn du überhaupt was drunter hast."

Grissom hatte wieder damit begonnen über Saras Rücken zu streichen. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er immer tiefer bis zum Ende des Ausschnitts. Sara sah in verlangend an.

„Dass lieber Dr. Grissom müssen sie schon selbst rausfinden. Sie sind doch ein guter Ermittler.", grinste sie verwegen.

„Dann werde ich mal mit den Ermittlungen beginnen, du weißt ich bin sehr ehrgeizig wenn es darum geht etwas aufzuklären.", blitzte Grissom sie aus seinen blauen Augen an.

Grissom küsste Sara, dass ihr fast der Atem wegblieb. Währenddessen fuhr er immer wieder mit seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken und ihrer Hüfte entlang.

_Oh man er macht mich total wahnsinnig._

_Ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen, sie sieht einfach wunderschön aus._

Sara öffnete währenddessen weiter Grissoms Hemd, nachdem sie ihm das Sakko abgestreift hatte. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen auf seine nackte Haut immer wieder Küsse zu hauchen, die Grissom erschaudern ließen. Er fuhr mit der Hand weiter an ihrem Rücken entlang, dann fuhr er mit seiner Hand in das Kleid.

Sara hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Grissom konnte kaum noch klar denken, als er bemerkte, dass sie nichts drunter trug.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand nun vorne unter ihr Kleid. Sara erzitterte unter seinen zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten die er ihr gab. Grissom schob Saras Kleid noch ein wenig nach oben und kniete sich vor sie. Sanft und langsam rollte er ihre halterlosen Strümpfe von den Beinen und küsste ihre Innenschenkel.

Dann stand er auf und zog Sara mit hoch. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, das war auch nicht nötig, denn der Ausdruck in beiden Augen sprach Bände. Zärtlich streifte er ihr die Träger von den Schultern und öffnete ihr Kleid.

Als Saras Kleid zu Boden fiel, sog er scharf die Luft ein. Sara stand vor ihm, ganz nackt.

„Du bist wunderschön Honey."

Er liebkoste sanft ihre Brustwarzen und Sara machte sich an seinem Gürtel und seiner Hose zu schaffen. Als auch Gil nackt vor ihr war, konnte sie kaum noch klar denken.

„Gott Gil, du bist einfach umwerfend."

Grissom nahm sie hoch und trug sie vor den Kamin, sanft legte er sie auf das Fell, was vor dem Kamin lag. Zärtlich liebkoste er ihren Körper und ihre intimste Stelle. Sara verging vor Lust. Als sie Grissom streichelte, steigerte sie damit sein Verlangen ins unermessliche. Er wand sich unter ihren zärtlichen Liebkosungen.

Sara sah ihn an, sie wollte ihn jetzt und als Grissom endlich in sie eindrang, stöhnte sie erregt auf.

„Sara ich liebe dich mehr als irgendetwas auf der Welt."

„Ich liebe dich auch über alles Gil.", stöhnte Sara.

Es war als wäre sie schon immer mit Grissom vereint gewesen. Ihn in sich zu spüren erregte Sara so sehr, dass sie kaum noch bei Verstand war. Auch Grissom konnte sich schwer zurückhalten. Er hatte ein wahnsinniges Verlangen Sara zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

„Bitte Gil, liebe mich, lass dich gehen.", flüsterte sie vor Erregung.

Bei diesen Worten konnte sich auch Grissom nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Sie sahen sich in die Augen als sie auf dem Gipfel des Verlangens waren und sie gemeinsam von einer Welle der Lust erfasst wurden.

Grissom zog Sara zärtlich in seine Arme, als er wieder neben ihr lag und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Beide sagten nichts, sie genossen die Gefühle und Empfindungen die sie teilten.

Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, nachdem sie sich noch einige Male vor dem Kamin und auch im Bett geliebt hatten, schliefen sie engumschlungen und glücklich am Weihnachtsmorgen ein.

…**. TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Grissom auf. Er betrachtete die noch schlafende Sara, die an ihn geschmiegt war.

_Ich dachte nach New York, es ist zu spät, es ist kaum zu glauben, was heute Nacht passiert ist. Ich liebe Sara mehr als ich ihr je sagen kann. Sie ist so schön! Am liebsten würde ich sie gerne küssen, aber sie soll noch etwas schlafen, sie hat den Schlaf verdient._

Das Laken über Saras Körper war etwas verrutscht, Grissom konnte sich nicht beherrschen, er musste ihr einfach leichte Küsse auf ihren Körper platzieren.

„Mhhm", murmelte Sara noch im Halbschlaf.

Grissom konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sich Sara die Decke etwas höher zog und sich näher an Grissom kuschelte.

„Hey Bugman.", Sara lächelte ihn noch etwas verschlafen an.

„Hey, gut geschlafen? Bugman, das hast du dir damals in Frisco einfallen lassen.", grinste Grissom.

„Hm, ich weiß.", murmelte Sara schon wieder fast schlafend.

Aber als Grissom sie nun sanft streichelte und seine Küsse intensivierte war sie wieder wach. Sara strich ihm sanft über seine Brust.

„Bist du glücklich Engel?", fragte Grissom und sah Sara liebevoll an.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr. Das ist das was ich mir gewünscht habe. Ich dachte immer wieder, ich bedeute dir nichts.", Sara schluckte um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Sara, du bedeutest mir mehr, als ich dir sagen kann. Ich liebe dich über alles. Ich weiß wie sehr und oft ich dich verletzt habe und es tut mir alles wahnsinnig Leid."

„Gil, wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass wir die Vergangenheit beruhen lassen. Ja, es war schwer über all die Jahre. Aber jetzt möchte ich nur noch mit dir glücklich sein. Ich liebe dich sehr Bugman", grinste Sara und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Sara, es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mir verzeihst. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich immer glücklich machen werde."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt und ich vertraue dir.", gab sie gähnend zurück.

„Ich denke wir sollten noch ein wenig schlafen.", sagte Grissom und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sara, aber war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Grissom beobachtete sie, wir ihr Atem gleichmäßig ging und sich ihr Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte.

_Ich hoffe Sara weiß, was sie mir bedeutet. Sie war etwas zurückhaltend. Ich denke ich muss ihr beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine. Sara soll nicht denken, dass ich sie wieder verletze. Ich liebe sie._

Ein paar Stunden später war Sara wieder wach. Sie sah Grissom an, der noch schlief. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Langsam und vorsichtig, schälte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf seinen Oberkörper und musste sich zurückhalten, damit sie nicht gleich über ihn herfiel.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und musste bei dem Anblick der verstreuten Kleider etwas schmunzeln. Sie hob sie auf und legte sie auf die Couch, der Geruch von Grissom stieg ihr in die Nase und sie zog sich sein Hemd über. Was war ihr zwar ein wenig groß, aber als sie die Ärmel etwas nach hinten gekrempelt hatte, ging es.

_Hoffentlich ist Grissom mir nicht böse, dass ich sein Hemd angezogen habe. Es riecht so nach ihm._

Sara ging in die Küche und stellte Kaffee auf, dann deckte sie den Tisch für ein schönes Weihnachtsfrühstück. Sie hatte den Radio angemacht und sang leise vor sich hin.

_Gott bin ich glücklich. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass der Urlaub so eine Wendung nimmt._

Sara's Blick fiel auf den Weihnachtsbaum und auf das Geschenk von Grissom, den Weihnachtsengel.

_Das Geschenk bedeutet mir so viel, gerade weil es von Grissom kommt. Wie oft habe ich als Kind den Engel auf die Spitze gesteckt. Wie schön war Weihnachten damals, als noch alles in Ordnung war in der Familie. Oh Dad, warum, warum nur musstest du anfangen zu trinken. Es hätte alles so schön sein können. Wir hätten eine so tolle Familie sein können._

Sara rannen die Tränen die Wangen herunter.

_Sara reiß dich wieder zusammen. Blicke nach vorne und nicht immer in die Vergangenheit._

„Danke Gil, du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir der Engel bedeutet.", sprach Sara leise mit sich selbst.

„Ich kann es mir denken, Sara.", Grissom war hinter sie getreten und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sara erschrak im ersten Moment, sie hatte nicht gehört wie Grissom sich ihr genähert hatte.

„Hey Bugman, du hast mich erschreckt.", lachte Sara, als sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Ich habe dich im Bett vermisst. Aber wie ich sehe warst du schon fleißig.", Grissom sah bewundernd zum Tisch hinüber.

„Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, da dachte ich mir, ich mache schon mal Frühstück.", gab sie zurück.

„Engel, ich habe eine Idee. Sie ist nicht ganz einfach. Bitte sei ehrlich was du davon hältst.", Grissom sah sie direkt an.

Sara nickte nur, sie hatte keine Ahnung was Grissom vorhatte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich im Anschluss an den Urlaub nach San Francisco fahren? Du kannst das Grab deines Vaters besuchen und vielleicht auch deine Mutter?", Grissom sah Sara gespannt an, er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde.

Sara's Ausdruck im Gesicht konnte Grissom nicht richtig deuten.

_Überlegt sie oder war es eine schlechte Idee? Ich hoffe sie nimmt mir meinen Vorschlag nicht übel._

„Kommst du mit mir?", fragte Sara nach einer Weile schweigen.

„Sicher komme ich mit. Sara ich werde dich nicht alleine fliegen lassen. Mit WIR meinte ich auch WIR!", erwiderte Grissom.

„ Entschuldige, ich denke ich muss mich erstmal an das WIR gewöhnen.", lächelte Sara etwas unsicher.

_Was will sie mir damit sagen, will sie alleine fliegen, will sie erst darüber nachdenken, was heute Nacht passiert ist?_

„Sara, wenn dir das zu viel oder zu früh ist, wenn ich mitkomme, dann sage es mir bitte.", begann Grissom.

Sara starrte Grissom unverständlich an.

„Du glaubst….", sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Oh Gil, nein denke nicht mal im Traum daran, dass es mir wegen heute Nacht Leid tut, oder dass ich dich nicht dabei haben will. Was ich damit gemeint habe, ist einfach nur, dass ich nicht gewohnt bin, dass du an meiner Seite bist. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein möchte, oder dass die Idee mit Frisco schlecht ist. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mitkommen würdest. Ach was rede ich, ich möchte nicht ohne dich fliegen und möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen. Wir haben schließlich genug Zeit all die Jahre verloren.", Sara hatte während sie gesprochen hatte, ihre Hand auf seine Wange gelegt.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, wir haben genug Zeit verloren. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mir so vertraust.", sagte Grissom und nahm Saras Hand von seiner Wange und küsste ihre Handfläche.

„Was dein Vorschlag angeht. Es ist ein guter Vorschlag, obwohl ich weiß, dass es schwierig wird. Aber so lange du an meiner Seite bist, werde ich das schaffen.", sagte Sara ernst.

Grissom nahm Sara in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Mein Hemd steht dir übrigens gut.", grinste er.

„Uhm, ja sorry, aber irgendwie hat es mich magisch angezogen. Es duftet nach dir.", sagte Sara und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich finde es schön, dass du es anhast und du siehst darin hinreisend aus.", lachte Grissom.

Sara stellt sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich ran. Sie ließ ihre Zunge leicht über seine Lippen fahren. Grissom entrann ein leises Stöhnen und er umschloss Sara's Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Lass uns Frühstücken, denn so langsam bekomme ich Hunger und damit meine ich nicht das Essen im herkömmlichen Sinn.", Sara grinste ihn verführerisch an.

„Sara, du bist echt unmöglich und ein kleines Biest, mich so zu reizen.", gab Grissom schmunzelnd zurück.

Als sie das Frühstück fast beendet hatten, kam Sara eine Idee.

„Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir Silvester ein Lagerfeuer draußen machen?", Sara hatte glänzende Augen, sie stellte es sich schon vor.

„Lagerfeuer? Mitten im Schnee? Sara geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Grissom mit einem lustigen Unterton.

„Ja, Griss, Lagerfeuer im Schnee. Das habe ich mit Greg und Nick auch schon gemacht.", gab Sara empört zurück.

„Aber im Schnee Sara, das ist doch ein wenig übertrieben, findest du nicht?", fragte Grissom.

„Typisch Grissom, nur kein Spaß haben.", frotzelte Sara zurück.

„Ich frage mal drüben bei Nick und Greg nach, die halten meine Idee sicher für gut!", sagte Sara etwas beleidigt, stand auf und ging sich anziehen.

Grissom lies sie verwirrt und alleine zurück am Frühstückstisch sitzen.

_Was hat er nur, er kann wohl einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen und auch mal einsehen, dass etwas das verrückt erscheint auch funktionieren kann. _

Grissom saß am Frühstückstisch und bereute die Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Sara. Sie hatte Recht, er sollte mal ein wenig lockerer werden.

_Sara ist von einer Idee immer gleich so Feuer und Flamme und setzt sich gleich so dafür ein. Deswegen liebe ich sie auch sehr._

Sara hatte sie sich Jeans und ihr Harvard-Shirt übergezogen und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

_Oh Sara, warum rennst du gleich wieder davon. Gil ist sicher enttäuscht, weil ich gleich wieder davon renne._

Sara machte es traurig, diese Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Grissom. Sie zog sich ihre Stiefel und ihre Jacke an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Nick und Greg. Von Grissom war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Grissom unterdessen zog sich ebenfalls an. Er wollte warten bis Sara zurückkam.

_Ich möchte dann mehr über Sara's Idee wissen. Sie weiß sicher wie das funktioniert. Ich sollte sie nicht damit alleine lassen, sondern ihr zur Seite stehen. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht so sauer auf mich, ich habe mir wirklich ganz schön doof verhalten. _

Sara war drüben im Haus bei Nick und Greg angekommen. Angela war nicht da, sie war gerade bei ein paar Bekannten in der Stadt.

„Hey Sunshine, Merry Christmas.", kam ihr Greg entgegen.

„Danke Greggo, dir auch Frohe Weihnachten.", entgegnete Sara lächelnd.

Greg umarmte Sara innig und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nick ging ebenfalls auf Sara zu und umarmte sie.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Kleines! Auch wenn deine Wünsche nicht alle in Erfüllung gehen, wird es ein toller Tag.", sagte Nick.

„Dir auch Nicky, Merry Christmas! Und was meine Wünsche angeht, bin ich im Moment wunschlos glücklich", erwiderte Sara und grinste.

Mehr sagte Sara nicht, sie stand nur da und hatte ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. _Sollen die Jungs doch selber rausfinden, was heute Nacht zwischen mir und Grissom passiert ist. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe nicht alles kaputt gemacht._

Nick und Greg hatten zusammengelegt für ein Geschenk. Es war ein großes (30x40cm) Bild in einem schwarzen Bilderrahmen, darauf waren Nick, Greg und Sara zu sehen. Das Bild war im Sommer in Texas gemacht worden. Die Jungs hatten das Bild bearbeitet. Unter den drei stand _„Best Friends forever"_.

„Danke, das Bild ist ja super! Ich danke euch vielmals ihr beiden!", rief Sara entzückt, als sie das Bild sah.

Jetzt überreichte Sara Nick und Greg jeweils ihr Geschenk. Sie hatte einen Gutschein für jeden gemacht. Der Gutschein war für ein Abend in ihrem Lieblings-Pub, an dem auch eine Live-Band spielte. Der Gutschein beinhaltete den ganzen Abend inklusive Essen und Getränke.

„Boah Sunshine, das ist ja Wahnsinn! Vielen, vielen Dank.", freute sich Greg über das Geschenk.

„Danke Sara, vielen Dank, das ist ja mal ein super Geschenk!", Nick freute sich ebenfalls über den Gutschein.

„Schön, dass euch die Gutscheine gefallen. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich war zu einfallslos.", lachte Sara fröhlich.

„Nein Sara, im Gegenteil, das nenne ich mal ein Geschenk!", sagte Nick.

„Sunshine, das ist so ein tolles Geschenk, ich freue mich wirklich schon auf den Abend!", gab Greg freudestrahlend zurück.

„Da bin ich aber froh. Aber der Grund, weshalb ich eigentlich zu euch gekommen bin und mich aus dem warmen Haus raus getraut habe, ist folgender. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir an Silvester nach dem Abendessen, ein Lagerfeuer im Garten, im Schnee machen. Wir haben doch eine Feuerstelle im Garten, vermutlich für den Grill, aber das habe ich eben auch erst gesehen.", Sara sah ihre beiden Freunde erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist eine klasse Idee, die hätte von mir sein können.", grinste Greg breit.

„Wir müssten eigentlich nur die Grillstelle freischaufeln, denn wir haben dort im Sommer schon oft Lagerfeuer gemacht, dort ist eine Mulde eingelassen und mit Eisen ausgearbeitet, worin wir Feuer machen können.", sagte Nick nachdenklich.

„Holz ist ja genügend da, das wir für den Kamin verwenden können wir auch für die Feuerstelle benutzen.", sagte Greg.

„Ich denke, wir müssten noch ein wenig Holz holen. Es gibt hier im Wald eine Hütte, wo meine Eltern das ganze Holz gestapelt haben. Wir müssen nur mit dem Schubkarren hinfahren und das Holz holen.", erwiderte Nick.

„Ja das können wir ja heute irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen machen, Grissom geht sicher auch mit und hilft uns.", sagte Sara enthusiastisch.

„Sara, Greg und ich warten noch auf Ange und dann kommen wir rüber zu euch, dann können wir alles besprechen.", sagte Nick.

„Ok Nicky…..", Sara wurde durch das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.

Sara wollte gerade gehen, als Nick ihr ein Zeichen machte, sie solle hier bleiben. Es waren Catherine und Warrick am Telefon.

Sara unterhielt sich noch mit Greg, der wissen wollte warum sie so grinsen würde.

„Greggo ich freue mich nur, dass Weihnachten ist und dass wir das Lagefeuer an Silvester machen.", lachte Sara.

„Ich will dir ja nicht deine Freude vermiesen, aber so ausgelassen kenne ich dich gar nicht.", gab Greg stirnrunzelnd zurück.

Nick kam gerade wieder zurück ins Zimmer und strahlte fast so wie Sara.

„Jetzt erzähle du mir nicht auch noch, dass du nur so strahlst wegen dem Lagefeuer und die Tatsache, dass Weihnachten ist.", Greg sah Nick ebenso komisch wie Sara an.

„Nein, noch etwas besseres. Cath und Warrick kommen in ein paar Tagen und bleiben über Silvester."

„Oh prima, das ganze Team hier in Keene Valley, das wird super!", freute sich Greg.

Auch Sara freute sich sehr über die Nachricht.

„Ok Jungs, wir sehen uns gleich, ich gehe mal wieder zu Grissom.", lies Sara verlauten und ging hinüber zum Haus.

Grissom wartete schon ganz ungeduldig auf Sara, er machte sich ein wenig Vorwürfe, weil er so reagiert hatte bei ihrem Vorschlag.

_Ich hoffe Sara kann mir verzeihen. Ich war mal wieder zu misstrauisch. Gil du bist wirklich nicht zu beneiden vergraulst deine Freundin gleich am ersten Tag, tolle Aussichten für die Zukunft._

Sara stiefelte den Weg zum Haus entlang. Sie machte sich ebenfalls Vorwürfe, dass sie gleich wieder davongelaufen war.

_Warum nur bin ich wieder davongelaufen. Typisch Sara, du hättest ja Gil in Ruhe deinen Vorschlag erklären können, er hätte sicher Gefallen daran gefunden. _

Sara ging ins Wohnzimmer und Grissom stand gerade am Kamin und blickte sie an, als sie reinkam.

_Wenn ich ihn schon anschaue bekomme ich schon weiche Knie, wenn ich an heute Nacht denke, wird es mir ganz anders. Ich liebe ihn wirklich über alles. Hoffentlich kann er mir verzeihen._

_Sie ist einfach umwerfend, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so reagiert habe. Ich möchte sie einfach nur umarmen und küssen._

Sara ging auf Grissom zu, der ihr entgegen kam.

„Hey, Bugman.", lächelte Sara ihn an.

Bei dem Lächeln konnte Grissom sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er zog Sara an sich ran und diesmal hatte er Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen rannen. Sara schmiegte sich liebevoll an ihn, keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig, sie verstanden sich auch so.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur engumschlungen im Wohnzimmer. Als Sara bemerkte, dass Grissom weinte, hob sie ihren Kopf und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Sie zog sein Gesicht sanft an sich ran und küsste ihm sanft seine Tränen weg. Grissom festigte seine Umarmung.

Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern küsste sie begehrend. Dabei schob er langsam seine Hände unter ihr Shirt. Sara erregte es, als er sanft ihre Brüste streichelte. Sara ging ebenfalls mit ihren Händen unter Grissoms Shirt und strich ihm Sanft über seinen Oberkörper. Grissom sog scharf die Luft ein, als Sara ihn berührte.

„Hm das habe ich seit heute Nacht vermisst.", murmelte Sara zwischen den Küssen hervor.

„Ich habe es auch vermisst dich zu berühren Engel.", erwiderte Grissom als er sich von dem Kuss löste.

Sara sah ihn mit ihren braunen Rehaugen voller Liebe an.

„Ich könnte mich in deinen Augen verlieren Sara. Gerade wenn sie so viel ausstrahlen, wie jetzt gerade.", Grissom sah Sara ebenfalls liebevoll an.

Er strich ihr inzwischen sanft über ihren Rücken. Sara genoss es sehr, heute Nacht schon hatte sie jede Berührung von Grissom bewusst in sich aufgenommen, aus Angst, er könnte sich wieder zurückziehen.

„Gil, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so reagiert habe und einfach davongerannt bin.", Sara sah Grissom an.

„Mir tut es auch Leid Sara, dass ich dir nicht zugehört habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen, Engel?", Grissom erwiderte Saras Blick.

„Verzeihen? Oh Gil, ich denke wir haben uns beide nicht so toll verhalten. Aber ich denke wichtig ist, dass wir daraus lernen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich Angst, durch meinen Fehler wieder alles zu zerstören.", war es aus Sara kleinlaut gekommen.

„Nein Sara, wenn ich ehrlich bin, wäre ich in 5 Minuten losgelaufen um dich drüben bei Greg und Nick zu suchen. Ich war schon ganz ungeduldig. Aber nur weil du sauer warst, wird das was uns verbindet und weshalb wir uns lieben, nicht vorbei sein. Dieses Band, Sara, umgibt uns schon viele Jahre und das werden wir beide nicht zerstören können."

„Und zu verzeihen gibt es nichts. Wir müssen uns eben auch erst daran gewöhnen, auf den anderen mehr Rücksicht zu nehmen. Aber ich denke solche Situationen sind dazu da um uns noch mehr miteinander zu verbinden.", lächelte Sara.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben.", schmunzelte Grissom.

„Oh, Dr. Grissom gibt mir Recht. Das ich das noch erleben darf.", neckte Sara ihn.

Sara schlang ihre Arme um Grissoms Hals und führ mit ihrer Zunge leicht über Grissoms Lippen. Grissom stöhnte wieder leise auf.

_Gott sie macht mich wahnsinnig damit. Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt sofort ins Schlafzimmer tragen und dort weiter machen, wo wir heute Nacht aufgehört haben. Gil reiß dich zusammen, du solltest Sara erst einmal zuhören, was sie dir vorhin erzählen wollte._

Inzwischen hatte Grissom seine Hände wieder unter Sara's Shirt geschoben und ihren BH etwas runter geschoben, so dass er mit seinem Daumen ihre Brustwarze liebkosen konnte. Sara stöhnte wollig auf, als sie merkte wie Grissom sie liebkoste.

_Oh, es ist so wundervoll wenn er mich berührt. Ich würde am liebsten da weitermachen wo wir heute Nacht aufgehört haben. Ihm zeigen wie sehr ich ihn liebe._

Als Sara sich mit ihrer Zunge den Weg in seinen Mund bahnte, vertieften sich beide in einen so leidenschaftlichen, begehrenden Kuss, dass sie nichts mehr war nahmen.

„Ich glaube es ja jetzt nicht…….."

… **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 **

„_Ich glaube es ja jetzt nicht….." _

Eine Stimme riss Sara und Grissom aus ihrer Leidenschaft. Sie fuhren beide auseinander und starrten in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Greg stolperte gerade in dem Moment zur Tür rein, als Nick seinen Unglauben ausdrückte und stand genauso wie Nick, mit offenen Mund in der Tür.

„Nicky, Greggo, ihr könnt euren Mund wieder zu machen.", lachte Sara.

Grissom stand hinter Sara und hatte sie inzwischen wieder in den Arm genommen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, wie ist das möglich?", machte Nick seinem Erstaunen kund.

„Nick ich denke die beiden geben uns sicher eine detaillierte Beschreibung ab wann und wo!", grinste Greg.

„Greg, ich denke darauf kannst du lange warten. Das werden wir sicher nicht machen.", sagte Grissom und sah Greg mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Oh komm schon, wenigstens etwas, ein kleines Detail.", drängelte Greg.

„Naja ich denke mal, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk ist gut bei Sara angekommen.", grinste Nick.

„Ja Nick ist es, schaue auf den Baum, dann siehst du es.", gab Sara lachend zurück.

„Oh Grissom du hast Sara einen Weihnachtsengel geschenkt? Wow, ok, jetzt bin ich verblüfft, dass Sara dich nicht ermordet hat.", sagte Greg lachend.

„Nein Greg, ich habe ihn nicht ermordet, im Gegenteil, ich habe etwas ganz anderes mit ihm gemacht.", Sara sah nun zu Grissom der sie liebevoll anlächelte.

„Ok ich denke mal es ist irgendwann heute Nacht passiert.", grinste Greg.

„Genau Greg, mehr wirst du auch nicht erfahren, ich weiß ja auch nicht, wann und wie es bei dir und Angela gefunkt hat.", grinste Sara.

„Nein, aber…."

„Danke Greg, ich denke wir verzichten.", sagte Grissom schnell, bevor Greg weiterreden wollte.

„Auf jedenfall bin ich froh, dass ihr beide es geschafft habt! Ich habe schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt.", freute sich Nick.

„Naja wir ja auch nicht, aber wie heißt es so schön. „_Unverhofft kommt oft"_.", erwiderte Grissom und schmunzelte.

„Sara, hast du Griss schon erzählt, dass Cath und Warrick in ein paar Tagen kommen und über Silvester bleiben?", fragte Nick und sah Sara an.

Sara hörte nicht, was Nick sagte, sie hatte sich gerade in Grissoms Augen verloren und küsste ihn innig.

„Erde an Sara, SARA!", rief Nick.

„Uhm.. ja Nick, entschuldige, ich war…."

„Beschäftigt, ich weiß", grinste Nick.

Den Blick, den Nick sich von Sara einfing verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Hast du Grissom jetzt schon erzählt dass Catherine angerufen hat?", fragte Nick nochmals.

„Nein, Nick ich habe Grissom noch nichts erzählt. Entschuldige, aber ich war gerade mal vor 10 Minuten bei dir und habe es erfahren. Was machst du denn jetzt für einen Stress, und wo ist Angela überhaupt?", fragte Sara.

Greg stand da und bekam das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht und Nick stand daneben wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Übrigen Griss, ich soll dir von Nick ausrichten, dass Cath und Warrick in ein paar Tagen kommen, und über Silvester bleiben.", Sara sah Grissom belustigend an.

„Danke jetzt habe ich es 3-mal gehört. Ich denke, ich werde es nicht vergessen.", antwortete Grissom mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Angela ist noch nicht da, sie wird aber denke mal in einer Stunde wieder hier sein.", beantwortete Greg Saras Frage.

„Ok, dann kommt doch heute Nachmittag zu uns und wir trinken in Ruhe Kaffee und können für Silvester planen. Da ist dann wenigstens auch Angela dabei.", schlug Sara vor.

„Ok, das ist vernünftig. Also sehen wir und dann heute Mittag.", sagte Nick.

„Bye ihr beiden. Und schön die Hände über der Bettdecke lassen, Sara.", Greg konnte es nicht lassen Sara aufzuziehen.

„Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst Greggo, bevor ich mich vergesse.", scherzte Sara.

Als Greg und Nick gegangen waren, stand Grissom etwas unschlüssig und wie Sara feststellte etwas gekränkt am Weihnachtsbaum.

_Was ist los mit ihm? Den Ausdruck kenne ich von Grissom, irgendetwas beschäftigt ihn._

„Hey Bugman, was ist los?", Sara hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung.", versuchte Grissom auszuweichen.

„Gil, ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir etwas zu sagen, was du nicht willst. Aber meinst du nicht, ich habe dein Vertrauen verdient. Ich habe dir auch alles über meine Familie erzählt.", in Saras Stimme konnte man ein wenig die Verletztheit heraushören.

Grissom nickte und zog Sara mit zur Couch.

„Gut, ich erzähle es dir, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst nicht sauer zu sein.", lenkte er ein.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass alles ein Fehler war und wieder abhaust, dann bin ich sauer. Sonst kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum ich sauer sein sollte.", sagte Sara ernst.

„Nein, das würde ich nicht machen Sara. Es kein Fehler und es tut mir nicht Leid, im Gegenteil, ich genieße deine Gegenwart sehr. Aber es geht um Greg. Ich meine… ich weiß ihr habt euch erst vor kurzem getrennt. Das was Greg eben gesagt hat. Habt ihr…. wolltet ihr… habt ihr jemals. Sara es fällt mir nicht leicht darüber zu sprechen.", Grissom sah Sara gequält an.

„Hey, wenn du es nicht kannst ist auch ok, ich bin immer für dich da. Erinnerst du dich was du in New York zu mir gesagt hast? Nämlich, dass wenn du nicht willst, ich auch einfach nur so für dich da bin.", Sara sah ihn tief eine seine eisblauen Augen.

„Du hast Recht, aber du hattest auch den Mut es mir zu sagen. Was ich fragen wollte, habt du und Greg…. habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?", Grissom viel es schwer zuzugeben, dass er eifersüchtig war.

„Oh Bugman, darüber hast du dir den Kopf zerbrochen? Nein, ich habe niemals mit Greg geschlafen, und keiner von uns hatte es auch nur vor. Du weißt, wir beide hatten nur freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander. Ich kann mir denken, wie es auf dich gewirkt haben muss, als du uns vor dem Labor erwischt hast, als wir uns küssten. Aber ich versichere dir, mehr ist niemals zwischen uns gelaufen. Meine Gefühle für dich waren einfach zu stark. Ich konnte keinen Mann so lieben wie dich.", sagte Sara, nahm Grissoms Hände und schaute ihn an.

„Sara es tut mir Leid, aber der Kommentar von Greg eben, als ich mir vorgestellt habe, dass du und Greg…", Grissom musste schlucken.

„Gil, stell dir das nicht vor, denn es ist nie geschehen und wird es auch nicht. Greg ist mein bester Freund, wie auch Nick und mehr ist da nicht. Ich liebe dich, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr. Ich habe jahrelang darauf gewartet, dass du zu deinen Gefühlen stehst.", Sara sah Grissom direkt an.

_Gil was hast du wieder gemacht, du wolltest doch Sara nicht mehr verletzten. Warum hast du ihr denn nicht vertraut._

_Es ist schön, dass er mir vertraut und es mir erzählt, ich hoffe er glaubt mir das mit Greg. Ich möchte nicht, dass er etwas anderes denkt, was nicht stimmt._

„Es tut mir Leid Sara, ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so eifersüchtig war.", Grissom fühlte sich schuldig.

Sara schlang die Arme um ihn und Grissom zog sie dabei ein wenig näher an sich ran.

„Oh Bugman, du hast mich nicht verletzt. Es ist schön, dass du mir vertraust. Ich muss sagen, ist ja auch ein wenig schön, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir?", Sara war ein wenig verlegen.

„Was für eine Frage, natürlich glaube ich dir Sara. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du eine ganz unglaubliche Frau bist, Sara Sidle?", grinste Grissom.

Doch Sara kam nicht mehr zu ihrer Antwort, denn Grissom zog Sara auf seinen Schoß, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihr Gesicht sanft zu sich ran. Langsam näherte er sich ihren Lippen, dabei sah er Sara in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, die ihn total faszinierten. Als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte, seufzte Sara ein wenig auf. Sie festigte den Griff ihrer Arme um Grissoms Hals und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Mit seiner Zunge bahnte er sich den Weg in ihren Mund und küsste sie voller Liebe und Sehnsucht. Sara erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

Als sie sich atemlos von dem Kuss getrennt hatten, saßen sie noch einige Minuten engumschlungen auf der Couch.

„Zeig mir mal dein Bild, was dir die Jungs geschenkt haben.", durchdrang Grissom die Stille.

Sara zog das Bild hinter der Couch hervor und Grissom betrachtete lächelnd das Bild.

„Wow ein tolles Bild. Wo ist das entstanden?", fragte Grissom.

„Das ist in Texas bei Nick entstanden, als wir im Sommer dort waren.", antwortete Sara.

„Du hast die beiden wirklich sehr gern, oder?", Grissom sah Sara fragend an.

„Ja, sie sind meine besten Freunde und mir auch immer eine Hilfe, wenn es mir mal nicht so gut ging. Sie wissen fast alles über mich, genauso wie ich über sie. Wie es eben bei Freunden so üblich ist.", sagte Sara und lächelte.

„Solche Freunde sind goldwert. Jetzt erkläre mir doch bitte mal, wie ihr das mit dem Feuer an Silvester machen wollt.", Grissom war neugierig geworden.

„Naja ganz einfach, wie ich von Nick erfahren habe, ist hier gleich hinter dem Haus, eine Feuerstelle, die mit Eisen ausgelassen ist, darin können wir auch mitten im Winter ein Feuer machen. Der Haken ist allerdings, dass wir im Wald in der Hütte Holz mit der Karre holen müssen.", sagte Sara.

„Warum ein Haken, ich denke wenn wir alle zusammen das Holz holen, können wir mehr auf einmal schaffen, das müssen wir nicht so oft zur Hütte und wieder zurück gehen. Oder noch besser wir fahren mit dem Jeep hin und laden das Holz in den Kofferraum. Denke eine Kofferraumladung wird für den Abend langen.", lachte Grissom.

„Das ist ja mal eine gute Idee, darauf bin ich ja noch gar nicht gekommen. Ja eine Kofferraumladung reicht völlig aus. Gut dass wir unseren Chef dabei haben, der alles koordiniert.", lachte Sara.

„Ich kann dir gerne später zeigen was ich noch alles koordiniere.", grinste Grissom verwegen.

„Warum nicht gleich, warum erst später.", fragte Sara und begann auf Grissoms Schoß hin und her zu rutschen.

„Sara, wenn du so weiter machst, vergesse ich mich gleich. Und du weißt, dass Nick und die anderen gleich wieder kommen.", Grissom wurde langsam unruhig unter Saras Bewegungen.

Nicht nur Sara bewegte sich, auch unterhalb Grissoms Lende fing es an zu kribbeln. Sara gab Grissom noch einen Kuss, der es in sich hatte und stand auf um alles für den Kaffee vorzubereiten.

Gil saß auf dem Sofa und starrte Sara hinterher. Er musste sich erstmal wieder besinnen und seine Gedanken ordnen.

Die Zeit verging recht schnell und Angela und die Jungs kamen zum Kaffee. Angela staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Grissom und Sara zusammen sah. Aber sie freute sich sehr für Sara, dass Grissom endlich über seinen Schatten springen konnte und seine Gefühle zugab.

„Also steht das Lagerfeuer an Silvester?", fragte Nick in die Runde als sie sich mit Kaffee, Kuchen und Plätzchen gestärkt hatten.

„Ich denke doch schon. Aber besser wäre doch mit dem Jeep zur Hütte zu fahren, da haben wir mit einer Fuhre genug Holz.", sagte Grissom.

„Ja, gute Idee. Wir sollten die nächsten Tage irgendwann mal in den Wald zur Hütte fahren und das Holz holen.", gab Greg dazu.

Die drei verabschiedeten sich nach einigen Stunden. Jeder wollte den Weihnachtsabend auf seine Art genießen. Nick hatte eine Verabredung in der Stadt, mit einer Bekannten, die er auf der Piste kennengelernt hatte. Angela und Greg wollten, genauso wie Grissom und Sara sich einen romantischen Abend machen.

„Wollen wir einen Wein trinken?", fragte Grissom und nahm Sara in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ja gerne, aber vorher würde ich gerne erstmal duschen gehen.", sagte Sara, lächelte Grissom an und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Grissom beschloss den Kamin anzumachen und schon mal den Wein auf zu machen. Aber seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Sara in die Dusche. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie sich mit Duschgel einschäumte. Die Gedanken daran erregten ihn und in seiner Hose wurde es eng.

Grissom ging leise ins Bad, so dass Sara es nicht mitbekam, er zog sich schnell aus und stieg zu ihr unter die Dusche.

„Hey Miss Sidle, brauchen sie vielleicht jemanden der ihnen den Rücken schrubbt?", fragte Grissom grinsend.

„Hey Mr. Grissom, ich hätte nichts dagegen.", erwiderte Sara lächelnd.

Ein Blick in Saras Augen und Grissom wusste, dass sie genauso erregt war wie er.

Grissom nahm Sara den Schwamm und das Duschgel ab. Er ließ ein wenig Duschgel auf den Schwamm träufeln und seifte ihr den Rücken ein. Sara genoss jede Berührung von Grissom. Sie spürte wie erregt Grissom war, als sie sich etwas zurücklehnte. Als er den Schwamm nun weg legte und Sara sanft über den Rücken strich, breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Körper aus. Grissom küsste sanft ihren Nacken und ließ seine Hände nach vorne wandern, als er leicht über Saras Brüste strich, stöhnte sie leise auf.

Das war für Grissom fast zu viel. Langsam drehte er sie zu sich um und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem lustvollen Kuss. Er hauchte ihr Küsse auf ihre Brüste und liebkoste mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Saras Hände strichen sanft über Grissoms nackten Oberkörper, sie ließ ihre Hände weiter nach unten wandern um umschloss seine Erregung. Grissom stöhnte vor Begierde auf. Als Sara nun ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnte, konnte er sich kaum zurückhalten. Er zog Sara wieder zu sich hoch und fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihre intimste Stelle. Sanft liebkoste er sie dort. Saras Erregung steigerte sich, ihr Atem ging dabei immer schneller.

Grissom konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er sah Sara in die Augen und sah, dass ihre Lust genauso immens groß war, wie seine. Grissom hob Sara ein Stück hoch und drang in sie ein. Sie schlug ihre Beine um seine Hüften und bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie bewegten sich als eine Einheit, vergaßen alles um sich herum. Es gab nur noch sie beide und ihr Verlangen. Als die Erregung beider zum Höhepunkt kam, stöhnten beide vor Lust auf.

„Das war wow Bugman.", sagte Sara noch etwas außer Atem, als Grissom sie in den Arm genommen hatte.

„Honey das war wirklich fantastisch.", gab Grissom zurück und küsste Sara zärtlich.

Engumschlungen standen sie noch einige Minuten unter der Dusche und ließen das warme Wasser auf sich herunter rieseln.

Nach einer Weile stiegen sie aus der Dusche. Grissom zog sich an und ging schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, aber nicht ohne Sara noch einmal innig zu küssen.

Sara zog sich nach dem Duschen einen Slip an, ihren Bademantel über und ging zu Grissom ins Wohnzimmer, der schon mit dem Wein auf sie wartete.

„Hey Honey, ich habe uns schon mal den Wein aufgemacht.", begrüßte sie Grissom.

„Oh prima, den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen, nach der prickelnden Dusche.", gab Sara kess zurück und lächelte Grissom an.

Grissom zog sie sanft in die Arme.

„Du bist einfach alles was ich möchte Sara. Viel zu lange habe ich meine Gefühle vor dir versteckt.", Grissom küsste sie wieder und wieder.

„Hätte mir jemand vor einer Woche gesagt, dass ich hier in deinen Armen bin, dann hätte ich es nicht geglaubt. Du bedeutest mir so viel Gil.", sagte Sara als er aufgehört hatte sie zu küssen.

Die beiden tranken ihren Wein und saßen aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Die Küsse und ihre Berührungen füreinander wurden immer intensiver. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht voneinander lösen. Ihre Leidenschaft und das Begehren wuchsen mit jeder Berührung und als Grissom ihr den Bademantel abstreifte, ihr den Slip auszog und sie sich vor dem Kamin liebten, kannten sie keine Grenzen mehr.

Später als sie im Bett waren, hatte Grissom Sara in seine Arme gezogen. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile bis Grissom irgendwann eingeschlafen war.

_Ich bin so glücklich, ich kann es einfach nicht fassen._

Sara lächelte, als sie ihren Freund so schlafend betrachtete. Grissom hatte sie im Schlaf nicht losgelassen, wie auch die Nacht zuvor nicht. Sara war in den Armen von Gil heute Morgen wieder aufgewacht. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen, was auch bei Grissom der Fall war, so engumschlungen wie er Sara festhielt.

Sara lag noch einige Zeit wach und dachte über sich und Grissom nach, bis sie mit ihren Gedanken in den Schlaf triftete.

_**Ich kann nicht schlafen  
Mein Kopf ist so randvoll von dir  
Kein Mond für uns  
Schwarz ist die Nacht  
Und du träumst neben mir**_

Ich bekomm kein Auge zu  
Ich hab solche Angst dich sonst zu vermissen  
Ich will nicht träumen  
Kein Traum kann so schön sein  
wie dieser eine Moment

Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert

Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
Darf ich hier neben dir sein  
Warum willst du mich

Vor dir war jeder Tag zu lang  
Und jetzt erleb ich jede Sekunde - mit dir  
In mir gehn tausend Sonnen auf  
Ich bete dass sie niemals  
untergehn ohne dich

Womit hab ich dich verdient  
Bin ich dich wirklich wert

Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum  
Darf ich hier neben dir sein  
Warum willst du mich  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum sagst du mir  
Ich liebe dich  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich in deinem Herz bin - warum  
Wer bin ich  
Dass gerade ich die eine bin die du liebst – warum

Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum bin ich die eine  
Warum liebst du mich

… **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 **

Den nächsten Weihnachtstag verbrachten die fünf unabhängig voneinander. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass jeder sein eigenes Ding an dem Tag machte. Greg und Angela fuhren zu Freunden von Greg, die ebenfalls in der Nähe Urlaub machten. Nick schlief lange aus, weil er erst spät abends zurückgekommen war. Aber er war nicht alleine, seine Bekannte, Jasmin leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Wie es sich rausstellte, kam sie aus Deutschland. Nick und Jasmin verbrachten den Tag ebenfalls gemeinsam. Am Abend führte Nick seine „neue" Freundin zum Essen in ein Restaurant in der Stadt aus.

Sara und Grissom hatten ebenfalls lang geschlafen. Nachmittags machten sie einen langen Schneespaziergang, verbunden mit einer kleinen Schneeballschlacht, die Sara anzettelte. Sie genossen die Zweisamkeit und das sonnige Wetter. Sie machten Rast in einem kleinen Kaffee in der Stadt. Sara trank eine heiße Schokolade und Grissom einen Punsch mit „Schuss". Wieder zurück im Haus, genossen sie beide gemeinsam die warme Badewanne und anschließend einen romantischen Abend vor dem Kamin.

Die Tage vergingen für die fünf wie im Flug. Am 27. hatten Warrick und Catherine ihr Kommen angekündigt. Alle freuten sich schon darauf die beiden zu begrüßen und mit ihnen zusammen Silvester zu feiern.

„Da kommen sie.", rief Sara, die schon ganz ungeduldig und halb erfroren in der Auffahrt herum trippelte.

„Sara, ist dir nicht kalt? Ich frier ja schon in meiner dicken Jacke.", sagte Nick, der bei dem Anblick von Sara schon fror.

„Doch, aber ich bin zu faul jetzt zum Haus zu laufen um meine Jacke zu holen.", grinste Sara und rieb sich ihre Arme, um warm zu bleiben.

„Du hast wohl Angst, die beiden könnten kommen und gleich wieder abreisen, wenn du nicht da bist.", neckte Grissom Sara, der gerade vom Haus rüber kam und Sara's Jacke dabei hatte.

„Oh danke Griss, du bist ein Schatz.", Sara umarmte Grissom stürmisch und küsste ihn, als er ihr in die Jacke geholfen hatte.

„Wenn du dich immer so bedankst, kannst du öfters deine Jacke vergessen.", grinste Grissom und nahm Sara in den Arm, da sie ganz schön raus gefroren war.

Sara lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an Grissom und ließ sich die Umarmung gefallen. Dann fuhr auch schon Greg den Jeep die Auffahrt rauf. Er hatte Catherine und Warrick vom Flughafen abgeholt.

„Greggo, sag mal hast du uns etwas zu sagen?", Cath saß neben Greg auf der Beifahrerseite und sah in durchdringend an.

„Ich? Nein, warum?", wunderte sich Greg.

„Naja soweit ich weiß, als Sara Vegas verlassen hatte, war sie noch mit dir zusammen und jetzt steht sie engumschlungen mit Grissom in der Auffahrt.", gab Catherine verwirrt zurück.

„Greg sag uns jetzt nicht, die beiden wären nur Freunde. Denn das ist etwas, was ich bei den Blicken der beiden dir nicht abnehme.", grinste Warrick auf dem Rücksitz

„Achso, ja, hätte ich fast vergessen, die beiden haben es endlich geschafft. Sara und ich haben schon miteinander Schluss gemacht, als sie hier ankam. Sara und ich sind Freunde. Ich werde mit Angela in Las Vegas zusammenziehen.", erklärte Greg lachend.

Es war eine stürmische Begrüßung, die die beiden erwartete als sie ausstiegen. Als Sara und Grissom Catherine und Warrick begrüßte, konnte sich Catherine einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Na, ihr zwei, habt es endlich mal geschafft. Ich dachte schon, du lernst es nie Gil.", grinste sie.

„Sara du bist mal nicht davon gelaufen, oder hat Griss dich nicht mehr losgelassen und dir blieb nichts anderes übrig um ihm zuzuhören.", neckte Warrick Sara.

„Sagen wir mal beides.", antwortete Grissom lachend.

„Das heißt jetzt, keine Streitereien mehr im Labor bei euch? Eigentlich schade, ich hatte mich so sehr daran gewöhnt.", gab Cath lachend zurück.

„Cath, ich kann dir versichern, langweilig wird es auch jetzt nicht, wenn die beiden zusammen sind.", gab Nick seinen Kommentar dazu.

„Sei mal nicht so vorlaut Nicky. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du arme, wehrlose Ausländerinnen abschleppst.", Sara grinste Jasmin an, die neben Nick stand.

Sara, Jasmin und Angela hatten sich gut angefreundet in den letzten Tagen und Jasmin gehörte ebenfalls zu der kleinen Gruppe wie Sara und Angela. Nick und sie waren unzertrennlich, seit Weihnachten.

„Ich glaube wir haben einiges verpasst Cath.", sagte Warrick etwas konfus.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Sara, ihr müsst uns über einiges aufklären.", sagte Cath, als sie gemeinsam zum Haus rüber liefen.

Sara und auch Grissom, klärten die beiden über die letzten Tage auf und erzählten ihnen, was sie an Silvester vorhatten. Warrick und auch Cath waren ganz begeistert darüber.

Bis Silvester rannte die Zeit nur so dahin. Gestern hatte Grissom mit Warrick, Greg und Nick zusammen das Holz aus der Hütte geholt. Während Sara, Cath, Angela und Jasmin die Feuerstelle freischaufelten. Sie stellten die Holzbänke um das Feuer herum, so dass sie es sich abends gemütlich machen konnten vor dem Feuer.

Am Abend waren sie alle bei Nick, Greg und Angela im Haus zum Dinner eingeladen.

Als sie um 18 Uhr alle bei Nick im Haus waren, hatte er mit Hilfe von Angela und Jasmin schon alles vorbereitet. Greg hatte sich um die Musik gekümmert. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß beim Essen und als sie um 22 Uhr mit dem Essen fertig waren, gingen sich alle umziehen.

Grissom und Warrick hatten sich um das Feuer gekümmert. Und als Sara an die Feuerstelle kam, brannte das Feuer schon gut. Sie hatten sich alle warm angezogen. Aber aufgrund des Feuers, war es nicht ganz so kalt wie erwartet. Das Lagerfeuer wärmte sie gut. Sara setzte sich auf die Bank am Feuer und unterhielt sich mit Jasmin und Nick. Greg gesellte sich zu ihnen, er hatte Marshmellows mitgebracht, die sie über dem Feuer braten konnten. Jasmin hatte Teig für Stockbrot gemacht, dass sie ebenfalls über dem Feuer brutzeln konnten.

Grissom war still und starrte ins Feuer, er hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass ich Sara habe. Sie lässt mich so sein wie ich bin. Ich habe noch nie so stark für einen Menschen empfunden wie für sie._ Grissom betrachtete sie, wie sie mit Nick und Greg lachte. Sie blickte immer wieder zu Grissom, der am Feuer stand und lächelte ihm zu. _Das Lächeln an ihr liebe ich, ich weiß gar nicht wann ich das letzte Mal so glücklich war. Das schönste Weihnachten und Silvester, das ich je hatte._

Sara sah Grissom am Feuer stehen, als sie ihn so anschaute durchfuhr sie ein warmes Gefühl. _Es ist wirklich für mich nicht zu glauben, ich liebe ihn so sehr und er erwidert meine Liebe. So lange habe ich darauf gewartet, dass er zu seinen Gefühlen steht. Ich bin so unendlich glücklich mit Grissom._

Sara stand auf und ging auf Grissom zu.

„Hey Engel, frierst du?", fragt er und umarmte sie.

„Hey Bugman, nein, ich hatte nur gerade das Bedürfnis nach deiner Nähe.", lächelte Sara.

Grissom zog Sara noch ein wenig an sich ran und festigte die Umarmung, als er sie küsste, legte Sara ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sie gaben sich einem innigen Kuss hin.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, Grissom und Sara. Schau sie dir an, wie beide sich anstrahlen.", sagte Cath zu Warrick.

„Ja, unglaublich, aber sie haben es geschafft über ihren Schatten zu springen.", gab Warrick schmunzelnd zurück.

Sara und Grissom hatten sich inzwischen zu den anderen gesellt und auf die Bank gesetzt. Sara hatte sich mit dem Rücken an Grissom gelehnt, der sie zärtlich umarmte. Immer wieder küsste er Sara's Nacken, was sie angenehm erschaudern ließ.

„Sara, Warrick würdet ihr für uns ein wenig spielen?", fragte Nick.

„Von mir aus, gerne. Sara wir spielen ja in Vegas öfters zusammen. Was meinst du?", fragte Warrick jetzt Sara.

„Klar von mir aus, aber ich habe meine Gitarre nicht dabei. Du Warrick?", fragte Sara.

„Ja, ich habe meine mitgenommen.", gab Warrick zurück.

„Sara du kannst die von unserem Dad haben, ich denke er hat nichts dagegen, du hast ja in Texas schon oft darauf gespielt.", gab Angela dazwischen.

„Das wäre prima, danke dir Angela.", erwiderte Sara.

Angela stand auf und ging die Gitarre holen, was für Greg ein Anlass war, sie ein paar Minuten für sich zu haben und ihr hinter her zu gehen.

„Du spielst Gitarre?", fragte Grissom verblüfft und starrte Sara ungläubig an.

„Ja, ich spiele aber nur ab und zu. In Texas habe ich öfters mit Charles oder auch in Vegas mit Warrick zusammen gespielt. Wenn die Jungs bei mir waren, oder wir uns bei Warrick getroffen haben.", grinste Sara.

Grissom wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, es war überraschend für ihn. Als Angela kurz darauf mit der Gitarre wieder kam, überlegten Sara und Warrick, was sie spielen sollten. Sie hatten sich kurz darauf geeinigt „To be with you" von Mr. Big zu spielen.

„Ja, das ist gut, das haben wir in Texas auch gespielt, das kennen die anderen wenigstens.", stimmte Warrick Sara zu.

Sara löste sich aus Grissom's Umarmung und nahm die Gitarre in die Hand. Die Noten, die Angela mitgebracht hatte, legte sie vor sich auf die Bank. Greg hatte ihnen zwei Fackeln in den Schnee gesteckt, damit sie die Noten lesen konnten. Warrick saß Sara gegenüber.

„Warrick lass mich bitte erstmal kurz einspielen, ich habe seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gespielt.", bat Sara.

„Mach nur, ich habe auch schon lange nicht mehr gespielt.", entgegnete er ihr.

Sara begann auf der Gitarre zu spielen. Erst noch etwas unsicher, doch dann ging es ihr wieder gut von der Hand.

„Ok, ich denke es dürfte klappen, wenn nicht, haben wir hier das Feuer für uns alleine.", sagte Sara lachend.

„Na komm schon Sara, stell dich mal nicht so in den Schatten, du spielst gut, das weißt du.", gab Warrick zurück.

Sara nickte Warrick zu und sie fingen an zu spielen. Zuerst ein kurzes Intro, dann fingen Sara und Warrick an zu singen. Grissom saß neben Sara und betrachtete sie entzückt.

_Wahnsinn, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Sie kann Gitarre spielen und singen kann sie auch, und wie sie singt._

Angela und Nick stimmten mit ein und Jasmin und Grissom saßen einfach nur da und lauschten der Musik.

Es folgten noch einige Lieder, wie Hotel California und Country Roads, eben so typische Lagerfeuer-Songs.

Als Sara und Warrick geendet hatten, klatschten alle begeistert Beifall.

„Wow das war super. Richtig schön, wir sitzen hier im Schnee am Lagerfeuer und bekommen so tolle Musik zu hören.", Cath war richtig begeistert.

„Honey das war wundervoll. Ich bin hin und weg.", sagte Grissom mit rauer Stimme zu Sara.

„Danke Griss.", Sara sah Grissom tief in die Augen.

Grissom nahm Sara's Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss. Sara konnte nicht anders, als leise aufzuseufzen. Sie hätten sich am liebsten zurückgezogen und hätten den Kuss zu mehr werden lassen. Doch sie wollten mit ihren Freunden Silvester feiern. Sie hatten später noch genug Zeit um sich zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sich liebten.

Grissom zog Sara wieder in seine Arme und sie lehnte sich wieder an ihn.

„Was habt ihr euch für das neue Jahr so vorgenommen?", fragte Catherin in die Runde.

„Ich würde ja sagen, ich gebe das Rauchen auf, aber ich rauche nicht.", sagte Nick lachend.

„Also ich habe mir vorgenommen, mir mehr Urlaub zu nehmen.", gab Grissom zum Erstaunen aller von sich.

„Oh kaum hat Sara ihn in ihren Fängen, schon beginnt Dr. Grissom eine Verwandlung.", gab Greg grinsend von sich.

Die anderen konnten sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich denke**,** ich werde mich mehr um meine Tochter kümmern.", gab Catherine zurück.

Als alle, außer Sara ihre Vorsätze für das Neue Jahr geäußert hatten, war Sara an der Reihe. Sara starrte ins Feuer und sagte mit unbewegter Miene.

„Ich werde meine Vergangenheit und damit auch meine Familie bewältigen. Als erstes werde ich im Anschluss an den Urlaub an das Grab meines Vaters fahren und danach meine Mutter besuchen."

Es war still geworden um das Lagerfeuer. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, nachdem Sara gesprochen hatte.

Grissom hatte Sara fester in den Arm genommen. Er wusste, es bedeute für Sara Überwindung es ihren Freunden zu sagen.

_Nicht nur ich habe mich durch unsere Beziehung verändert auch Sara hat sich verändert. Sie hätte nie so offen über ihre Familie gesprochen. Ich hoffe es geht alles gut! Auf jedenfall wird sie sich ganz auf mich verlassen können, das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann._

_Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber ich weiß__**,**__ dass ich es bewältigen muss. Gil hat mir versichert, dass er an meiner Seite ist, diesen Halt brauche ich auch._

Kurz vor zwölf öffnete Nick den Sekt, damit sie gemeinsam anstoßen konnten. Als jeder ein Glas hatte, waren es nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Alle zählten den Countdown mit.

„Frohes Neues Jahr.", rief Warrick als es zwölf war.

Sie stießen alle gemeinsam auf das Neue Jahr an.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Sara. Ich hoffe das Neue Jahr wird so, wie du es dir wünschst.", sagte Grissom und küsste Sara innig.

„Danke dir Bugman, dir auch ein Frohes Neues Jahr. Eigentlich bin ich jetzt schon wunschlos glücklich, wenn alles so bleibt wie jetzt.", antwortete Sara.

„Engel, glaube mir, es wird noch besser. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass du es so empfindest.", grinste Grissom geheimnisvoll.

„Was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen, Gil?", Sara war verwirrt.

„Eigentlich nichts, nur dass es noch schöner werden kann.", gab er gespielt ernst zurück.

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es für sie noch schöner wird. Für mich würde es das Glück mit Sara perfekt machen._

Sara und Warrick gaben noch ein paar Songs auf der Gitarre zum Besten. Bis sich die Gruppe so nach und nach auflöste. Als erstes gingen Greg und Angela. Sie hatten ja nur noch einen Tag, bis sie wieder abreisen mussten. Angela würde erst in ein paar Monaten nach Vegas kommen, sie musste erst alles in Texas regeln.

Nick und Jasmin waren die Nächsten. Auch sie wollten die Zeit nutzen, denn sie wussten beide nicht, was war, wenn Nick wieder in Vegas war und Jasmin zurück in Deutschland.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde verließ Catherine die Gruppe um schlafen zu gehen. Warrick, Sara und Grissom blieben noch eine Weile am Feuer sitzen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Dann irgendwann ging auch Warrick schlafen.

Sara und Grissom blieben alleine zurück am Feuer. Sie wollten ebenfalls die Stille auskosten.

„Was denkst du Honey?", fragte Grissom Sara, als sie gebannt ins Feuer schaute.

„An meine Mutter. Meinst du sie ist überrascht mich zu sehen. Immerhin sind es viele Jahre gewesen, wo sie mich nicht gesehen hat.", sagte Sara nachdenklich.

„Ich denke sie wird wohl mit rechnen, oder eher hoffen, dass du irgendwann zu ihr kommst und ihr zuhörst, was sie zu sagen hat.", antwortete Grissom.

Sara nickte nur und starrte weiter ins Feuer.

„Hör' auf die deinen hübschen Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Wir müssen es nehmen wie es kommt.", sagte Grissom und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog ihren Kopf sanft in seine Richtung.

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich dich habe. Gil, ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren. Manchmal, wenn ich drüber nachdenke, habe ich Angst, dass du dich wieder zurückziehen könntest.", sagte Sara uns sah dabei Grissom an.

„Honey ich weiß wie schlimm es für dich ist, und wie sehr die Enttäuschungen noch in dir stecken, aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage es wird alles gut werden. Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen mein Engel", gab Grissom zurück.

Er küsste Sara zärtlich und sanft um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

_Ich bin nervös, was wird Sara gleich sagen. Soll ich es wagen? Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich ablehnt und sagt, dass ihr alles zu schnell geht. Ohne Sara ist mein Leben nichts mehr wert, sie bedeutet mir so unendlich viel._

„Sara ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen.", sagte Grissom, als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst haben.

„Was ist los Griss? Du bist so nervös. Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Sara etwas konfus.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ok ich fange einfach mal an.", Grissom holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach. „Sara du bedeutest mir so unendlich viel. Du machst mich so glücklich. Ich liebe dein Lächeln, ich liebe es wie du bist und vor allem liebe ich dich Sara Sidle. Willst du mich heiraten, willst du meine Frau werden?", endete Grissom und zog eine kleine Schmuckschachtel aus seiner Jackentasche. Als er sie öffnete befand sich darin ein wunderschöner Ring.

_Das ist jetzt ein Traum, kneift mich mal jemand. Gil Grissom hat mir einen Antrag gemacht. Das Jahr ist erst ein paar Stunden alt und ich dachte besser könnte es nicht mehr werden als das was ich schon habe. Kaum zu glauben, das was ich mir so sehr wünsche geht in Erfüllung._

Sara schaute Grissom überrascht aber auch glücklich an.

_Oh Gott Sara schaut so. Sagt sie jetzt ja, oder lässt sie mich abblitzen, verdient hätte ich es ja, ich habe sie schließlich all die Jahre genug verletzt. Sara bitte sage doch was, bitte sag ja._

„Ja, Gil Grissom, ja! Ja ich will deine Frau werden.", sagte Sara enthusiastisch und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Wirklich? Sara ich liebe dich so sehr!", sagte er den Tränen nahe.

„Hey Bugman, ich liebe dich auch so sehr!", Sara küsste ihm sanft die Tränen weg, die sich einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnten.

Vorsichtig streifte er Sara den Ring über, den sie fasziniert betrachte.

„Du könntest mich nicht glücklicher machen Sara.", sagte Grissom und küsste Sara immer wieder.

„Gil, du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich zurückstoßen würde?", fragte Sara, als Grissom wieder den Tränen nahe war.

„Doch ein wenig Sara, ich hatte Angst, du würdest ablehnen, weil es dir zu schnell geht. Sara ich möchte nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Mein Leben ist ohne dich Leer und sinnlos."

„Hey Bugman, du weißt ich kann dir einfach nicht widerstehen und das gilt für jede Lebenslage. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe und ich habe mir das all die Jahre gewünscht und jetzt ist es endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Egal wie schnell alles gegangen ist, ich bin mir noch nie so sicher gewesen bei einer Antwort.", lächelte Sara.

„Weißt du ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen, mir geht es nicht anders. Ich bin dir hoffnungslos verfallen und das schon seit Jahren. Und das tollste an der Sache ist, dass du bald meine Frau bist. Mrs. Sara Grissom.", gab Grissom schmunzelnd zurück.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich deinen Namen annehme, vielleicht will ich ja meinen Namen behalten.", neckte Sara ihn.

Grissom starrte sie einen Moment lang geschockt an. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, für ihn war irgendwie klar, dass Sara seinen Namen annehmen würde.

„Außerdem müsste ich dann Ecklie sagen, dass ich mit dir verheiratet bin und müsste den Namen auf meiner Weste ändern und und und. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das so einfach ohne Gegenleistung mache.", grinste Sara, als sie sah wie geschockt Grissom war.

Jetzt hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf, als er merkte, dass Sara einen Scherz machte.

„Du bist ein richtiges Biest. Was verlangst du dafür, dass du meinen Namen annimmst?", fragte er Sara schmunzelnd.

„Naja ich denke ich weiß, wie du dich erkenntlich zeigen könntest.", grinste sie frech.

Sara näherte sich Grissom's Gesicht und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge sanft über seine Lippen. Als Grissom sie küssen wollte, zog sie sich leicht zurück und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Sie reizte ihn damit, dass sie sanft an seiner Lippe knabberte und immer wieder mit der Zunge darüber fuhr. Irgendwann unterbrach Grissom das Spiel und zog Sara fest an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem so leidenschaftlichen und erregendem Kuss, dass sie aufstöhnte.

„Lass uns rein gehen.", flüsterte Grissom heißer.

Sara nickte nur und lag schon wieder in Grissom's Armen und sie küssten sich voller Begehren. Irgendwann nachdem sie sich kurz voneinander gelöst hatten, gingen sie weiter in Richtung Haus. Doch sie unterbrachen sich immer wieder, in dem sie sich immer wieder leidenschaftlich küssten. Als sie endlich das Haus und das Schlafzimmer erreichten, gab es für beide kein Halten mehr.

Grissom hatte Sara gleich ihr Shirt abgestreift und liebkoste ihren flachen Bauch. Sara hatte Grissoms Shirt ebenfalls zu ihrem Shirt auf den Boden wandern lassen und hauchte ihm sanfte und erregende Küsse auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Als sie sich beide gegenseitig ihrer Jeans entledigt hatten, hob Grissom Sara hoch und trug sie zum Bett, auf dem er sie sanft ablegte. Sara hatte nur noch ihren BH und Slip an und Grissom seine Boxershort.

„Du bist so wunderschön, mein Engel.", sagte Grissom mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich liebe deinen Körper, Bugman.", hauchte Sara leise.

Grissom streifte ihr zärtlich die Träger von ihrem BH über ihre Schultern. Er öffnete den Verschluss ihres BH's und liebkoste Sara's entblößte Brüste. Sara wand sich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Sie machte sich an seiner Shorts zu schaffen, die daraufhin bald auf dem Boden bei ihren anderen Sachen landete. Als Sara Grissom's intimste Stelle liebkosen wollte, hielt er zurück.

„Ich dachte**,** ich sollte mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen. Schließlich tue ich alles dafür, dass du Mrs. Grissom wirst.", grinste Grissom.

Er drückte eine lächelnde Sara sanft zurück ins Kissen und liebkoste zuerst ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge. Als er mit seiner Zunge weiter abwärts sie liebkoste, konnte Sara nicht mehr klar denken. Grissom wanderte mit seinem Mund immer weiter abwärts und als er mit seiner Zunge an ihren Innenschenkeln entlangfuhr und gleichzeitig mir seiner Hand ihren Slip ein wenig zu Seite schob, wusste sie nicht mehr welche Gefühle sie zuerst genießen sollte. Das Gefühl, als seine Hand unter ihren Slip wanderte, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Zärtlich streichelte er mit der Hand ihre intimste Stelle. Sara stöhnte immer wieder leise auf und wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Grissom vertiefte Sara's Gefühle, in dem er nun mit seinem Mund langsam weiter von ihren Innenschenkel nach oben fuhr. Sara wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als er mit seiner Hand ihren Slip wieder zu Seite schob und ihr einen Kuss auf ihre intimste Stelle hauchte. Nun begann er seine Küsse zu intensivieren.

„Engel, lass dich gehen, lass dich fallen."

Er begann mit seiner Zunge sie dort zu liebkosen, wo sie gerade noch seine Küsse gespürt hatte. Sara keuchte und schrie leise auf, als sie merkte, was er tat und er mit dem Finger in sie eindrang.

„Oh Gil, oh ja.", keuchte sie vor Erregung.

Sara konnte die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die er in ihr hervorrief, mit dem was er machte. Solche intensiven Gefühle, hatte sie noch nie gespürt.

Grissom liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge immer intensiver. Sara stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen und wand sich unter seinen Liebkosungen. Als sie kurz vor der ersehnten Erlösung stand, drang Grissom erneut mit dem Finger in sie ein und liebkoste sie weiter mit seiner Zunge. Kurz darauf, kam Sara und stöhnte vor Erregung seinen Namen.

Grissom nahm Sara zärtlich in die Arme und sie blickte ihn mit verklärten braunen Augen an.

„Solche Gefühle hatte ich noch nie, danke Gil.", sagte Sara, als sich ihr Atem wieder normalisiert hatte.

„Ich hoffe ich konnte dich überzeugen Mrs. Grissom zu werden.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Hm ich denke schon.", grinste Sara und begann damit, Grissom um den Verstand zu bringen.

Sara spürte wie erregt Grissom war und lies ihre Hand zu seiner erregenden Stelle gleiten. Als sie ihm sanft darüber strich, stöhnte Grissom diesmal vor Lust auf.

Er hielt dieses Spiel nicht lange aus, Sara merkte es und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Als sie sich aufreizend auf ihm bewegte, konnte er es kaum noch aushalten.

„Sara bitte, ich will dich.", flüsterte er heißer.

Sanft drang er in sie ein und Sara bewegte sich langsam und sanft auf ihm. Was Grissom fast um den Verstand brachte. Er konnte nichts machen, sie bestimmte das Tempo, sie hatte es in der Hand. Er verging fast vor Lust.

Als sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, bewegten sie sich immer schneller dem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt entgegen. Beide stöhnten den Namen des anderen, als sie auf dem Gipfel der Lust waren und sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen.

Sara legte sich neben Grissom, der sie sanft und eng an sich ran zog. Er küsste sie so zärtlich und sanft, dass Sara fast die Tränen kamen.

„Ich werde gerne Mrs. Sara Grissom.", wisperte sie zwischen seinen Küssen.

„Das ist sehr schön Sara, du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mich freue.", sagte Grissom und küsste sie weiter.

Sie konnten es einfach nicht lassen sich zu küssen. Bis ihre Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft von neuem aufflammte und sie sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Neujahrs-Nacht liebten.

Beide wollten nicht an die nächsten schwierigen Tage denken, die ihnen bevorstanden.

…**. TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die letzten Urlaubstage waren noch richtig schön. Sie waren nochmal alle zusammen Ski fahren oder zum Snowboarden auf die Piste gegangen.

Sara und Grissom verabschiedeten sich schon am Abend von den anderen, denn ihr Flug ging schon um 6 Uhr morgens, und da sie ja mindestens eine Stunde zum Flughafen brauchten, fuhren sie schon um halb vier in der Früh los.

Sie hatten einen kurzen Aufenthalt in Cincinnati. Um 11 Uhr waren sie in San Francisco. Sara hatte auf dem Flug von Cincinnati nach San Francisco geschlafen.

_Ok Sara ganz ruhig, zuerst fahren wir mal ins Hotel, damit wir uns frisch machen können. Es ist schon seltsam wieder hier zu sein, nach so vielen Jahren. Ich liebe San Francisco nach wie vor. Wäre irgendwie schön Grissom hier zu heiraten. Hier wo alles angefangen hat, wo ich ihn kennengelernt habe._

„Bist du nervös, Honey?", Grissom sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja ein wenig, ein komisches Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein, wo alles zwischen uns angefangen hat.", sagte sie und lächelte etwas nervös.

„Diesmal ist alles anders, diesmal bin ich bei dir und ich kann dir versichern, ich werde immer bei dir sein.", sagte Grissom und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Als sie im Hotel angekommen waren, ging Sara erstmal duschen, die Anspannung war groß. Gleich würde sie seit der Beerdigung das erste Mal an das Grab ihres Vaters gehen. Es war 23 Jahre her, seit der Beerdigung ihres Vaters, und noch immer verursachte es Schmerzen wenn sie daran zurück dachte.

„Soll ich mit dir zum Friedhof fahren?", fragte Grissom sie, als Sara geduscht hatte.

„Ja, bitte, ich glaube ich schaffe das nicht alleine.", erwiderte Sara angespannt.

_Ich kann ihr nur beistehen. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte ihr alle Last abnehmen. Es wird schwer für sie werden und alles was ich tun kann, ist für sie da sein. Ich würde gerne so viel mehr für sie tun._

„Sara, du kannst auf mich zählen, ich bin immer für dich da.", sagte Grissom, umarmte sie und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf ihr Haar.

Am Friedhof angekommen, ging Sara zielstrebig auf das Grab zu. Sie wusste auch noch nach 23 Jahren wo das Grab ihres Vaters war. Dann standen sie davor. Auf dem Grabstein standen nur der Name und das Geburtsdatum ihres Vaters, ein kleines Bild ihres Vaters war noch zu sehen. Was sie aber wunderte, das Grab war gepflegt.

Sie hatte Wut und Trauer und Schmerz in sich. Sie starrte die ganze Zeit immer nur auf die Schrift und das Foto ihres Vaters.

_Dad hier ist Sara. Ja, stell dir vor nach 23 Jahren erst, schaffe ich es an dein Grab zu kommen und dann nicht mal alleine mein zukünftiger Mann muss mich begleiten, weil ich es alleine nicht schaffe. Ich bin genauso armselig wie du. Du musstest dich hinter Alkohol und Schlägen verstecken um deinen Mann zu stehen. Ich bin heute hier, um endlich damit abzuschließen. Du warst für mich der perfekte Dad, als ich noch klein war. Gerade an Weihnachten, damals in New York. Ein paar Jahre später konnte ich dich nur noch hassen, für das was du mir und auch Mum angetan hast. Ich habe mit ihr nie wieder auch nur ein Wort gesprochen. Aber auch das wird sich ändern, ich werde morgen zu ihr gehen._

_Ich habe dich vergöttert, ich habe dich geliebt! Warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan. Ich hasse dich dafür. Du hast mich damals innerlich zerbrochen. Du hast tiefe Narben in mir zurück gelassen. Jahrelang habe ich gegen Albträume gekämpft und konnte sie nicht bekämpfen. _

Sara konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie brach am Grab ihres Vaters zusammen. Die Vergangenheit hatte sie nun endgültig eingeholt. Grissom, der ein wenig Abstand gehalten hatte, kam zu ihr und zog sie in die Arme.

„Warum Griss? Warum hat er das getan, warum hat er mich und meine Mum so sehr verletzt? Warum konnte er nicht einfach ein Dad wie jeder andere sein?", Sara war völlig am Ende.

„Sara, ich kann dir keine Antwort darauf geben, außer, dass er Alkoholkrank war und die Krankheit das aus ihm gemacht hat.", sagte er sanft.

„Weißt du was das verrückteste an der ganzen Sache ist? Ich liebe meinen Vater noch immer, egal was er mir angetan hat.", Sara zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Er ist dein Vater Sara und wird es auch immer bleiben.", sagte Grissom verständnisvoll.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt Dad. Und ich werde dich auch immer lieben. Vielleicht werde ich jetzt öfters herkommen und mal nach dir schauen. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du mir nichts mehr antun kannst. Ich liebe dich Dad.", sprach Sara leise, starrte auf das Grab und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Grissom hatte sie fest in die Arme gezogen und gab ihr den Halt, den sie brauchte.

_**You just didn't say goodbye, daddy darling  
My heart is still calling you  
Show me how the angels fly up in heaven darling  
so bad I'm still missing you**_

So tell me why you went away  
Has my love not been enough to stay

You just didn't say goodbye, daddy darling  
My heart is still calling you  
Show me how the angels fly up in heaven darling  
so bad I'm still missing you

In my life it's been the saddest day  
Now I'm walking on my lonely way

You just didn't say goodbye, daddy darling  
My heart is still calling you  
Show me how the angels fly up in heaven darling  
so bad I'm still missing you

In the whisper of the wind is you  
helps me handling all the things to do

You just didn't say goodbye, daddy darling  
My heart is still calling you  
Show me how the angels fly up in heaven darling  
so bad I'm still missing you

Show me how the angels fly  
so bad I'm still missing you, yeah.

Sara war als hätte man ihr eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen. Als sie wieder zurück im Hotel waren, entschieden sie sich für den Zimmerservice. Sara wollte heute einfach nur mit Grissom alleine sein.

„Danke dass du heute dabei warst. Es hat mir so sehr geholfen. Ich glaube alleine hätte ich es nicht geschafft.", Sara blickte Grissom dankbar an.

„Das sind Dinge, die selbstverständlich sind, Sara. Meinst du denn es hat dir geholfen heute?", fragte Grissom, obwohl er sicher war, dass sie sich dadurch verändert hatte.

„Ja Gil, ich sehe jetzt alles ganz anders. Ich denke ich kann auch meiner Mutter morgen ruhiger gegenüber treten. Wärst du sehr böse, wenn ich morgen alleine zu ihr gehe?", fragte Sara.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, du kannst mich ja jederzeit anrufen, wenn etwas ist und du mich brauchst.", gab Grissom verständnisvoll zurück.

„Bin ich froh, dass wir es geschafft haben, ich kann es manchmal einfach nicht glauben.", sagte Sara und lächelte Grissom verliebt an.

Grissom legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie voller Liebe und Begehren. Sara seufzte leise auf, als Grissom seine Hände unter ihr Shirt schob, und ihre nackte Haut darunter streichelte.

Sie verbrachten den Abend im Hotelzimmer. Sie nahmen sich die Zeit um über alles zu sprechen. Sara äußerte ihre Gedanken und Ängste, was sie morgen erwartete. Grissom sprach auch über seine Vergangenheit. Sie schliefen wenig in der Nacht, aber mehr deswegen, weil sie sich das erste Mal so richtig über alles unterhielten. Grissom erzählte Sara alles über seine Empfindungen im Fall Debbie Marlin. Beide konnten ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als sie über die Vergangenheit sprachen. Grissom erzählte Sara, warum er sie damals hatte abblitzen lassen, als sie ihn um ein Date bat. Jetzt konnte Sara alles verstehen.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie beim Frühstück saßen, war Sara sehr schweigsam. Es hatte ihr gut getan, mit Grissom zu reden, aber das bevorstehende Treffen mit ihrer Mutter brachte gemischte Gefühle in ihr vor.

„Sara, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Denke daran, ich bin immer bei dir!", sagte Grissom und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du hast Recht, ich bin die ganzen Jahre ohne sie ausgekommen. Ich werde bald meine eigene Familie mit dir haben.", lächelte Sara ihn an.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Grissom Sara zu ihrer Mutter.

„Sara, denk immer daran, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Mach das was du für richtig hältst. Ich bin sofort bei dir, wenn du mich brauchst.", legte ihr Grissom ans Herz.

„Danke Gil, das vergesse ich dir nie! Ich liebe dich auch. Wenn du mich abholen sollst, melde ich mich bei dir.", Sara küsste Grissom zum Abschied noch einmal und ging zum Haus ihrer Mutter.

Sie hatte ihre Mutter angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass sie kam. Sara stand vor der Tür und holte tief Luft, ehe sie die Klingel betätigte. Kurz darauf öffnete ihre Mutter die Tür und sah Sara lächelnd an.

„Hallo Mum.", bekam Sara raus.

„Hallo Sara, schön dass du hier bist, komm rein.", antwortete ihre Mutter.

Sara drehte sich nochmal zu Grissom um, und winkte ihm zu, der daraufhin wegfuhr.

Grissom wollte den Tag damit verbringen um Spazieren zu gehen und sich einige Sachen anzuschauen. Es war lange her, seit er das letzte mal hier war. Später wollte er gemeinsam mit Sara zum CSI San Francisco um einige Kollegen zu besuchen. Sara und auch Gil hatten beide noch Kontakt zu einigen vom hiesigen CSI.

Als erstes machte er sich auf den Weg zur Golden Gate Bridge. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Sara.

_Ich hoffe sie übersteht es gut. Sie ist eine starke Frau, was ich heute Nacht alles über sie erfahren habe, hat mich noch mehr beeindruckt, als ich schon von ihr bin. Was wäre ich nur ohne Sara? Bei ihr kann ich so sein, wie ich bin, ich muss mich nicht verstellen. _

Als er auf der Golden Gate Bridge stand, spürte er ein Gefühl von völliger Freiheit. Es lies sich den Wind um die Nase wehen und genoss es einfach nur so dazustehen, aufs Wasser zu sehen und die Schiffe, die unter der Brücke durchfuhren zu betrachten.

Als nächstes besuchte er den _Palace of Fine Arts_, in dem sich das Museum für Kunst und Wissenschaft befand. Hier war er damals auch mit Sara gewesen, anschließend hatte er sie zu einem Dinner hier im Restaurant eingeladen. Danach waren sie im Park spazieren und er hatte Sara zum ersten Mal geküsst. Er verbrachte den restlichen Vormittag im Museum und kam einfach nicht dazu die Gedanken von Sara zu wenden.

Er entschloss sich, als er zu Mittag im Restaurant saß ihr eine SMS zu schreiben. _Unglaublich, wir sind gerade mal ein paar Stunden voneinander getrennt und ich vermisse sie sehr._

Grissom las sich die SMS, die er geschrieben hatte, noch einmal durch und schickte sie ab.

„_**Hey Engel, wie geht es dir? Läuft es gut mit deiner Mutter? Ich vermisse dich und denke an dich. Love Gil."**_

Sein Handy legte er auf den Tisch. Er war richtig nervös, als er auf die Antwort von Sara wartete. Dann nach endlosen Minuten, wie Gil schien, piepte sein Handy und er hatte eine SMS von Sara. Er lächelte als er die SMS las.

„_**Hey Bugman, mir geht es sehr gut! Abgesehen davon, dass ich dich schrecklich vermisse, geht es mit meiner Mutter, besser als erwartet. Love Sara."**_

Grissom lächelte als er die SMS las. Seine Sara, er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie so stark war, aber auch gleichzeitig liebte er sie dafür, dass sie sich manchmal einfach gehen lies. Nach dem Essen ging er im Park spazieren, er hatte ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel.

Sara saß bei ihrer Mutter im Wohnzimmer. Das Gespräch verlief besser als sie gedacht hatte. Ihre Mutter erzählte ihr, was damals wirklich geschehen war.

„Sara, es war nicht einfach für mich damals. Aber am allerwenigstens wollte ich, dass dein Vater sich an dir vergriff. Glaube mir, ich wusste nichts davon, erst an dem Tag, als ich früher von der Arbeit kam, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, was er dir antat. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich sah Rot, ich wollte dich vor ihm beschützen.", endete Saras Mutter mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Aber warum hast du nicht einfach die Polizei gerufen? Er war immerhin mein Vater. Mum ich habe ihn trotz allem geliebt. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie du ihn einfach umbringen konntest.", sprach Sara mit ruhiger Stimme, aber Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir leid Sara, ich bereue, dass ich mich so habe hinreisen lassen. In dem Moment wollte ich nur eines, dich beschützen. Du hast so jämmerlich gewimmert. Du wolltest, dass er verschwindet, aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Sara verstehe mich wenigstens ein bisschen, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte. Nicht nachdem was er dir und mir angetan hatte.", erwiderte ihre Mutter.

Für Sara war das so emotional. Sie fühlte den Schmerz so tief in ihr drinnen. Es war als ob sie jeden Moment daran zerbrach. _Ich schaffe es, es ist jetzt über 23 Jahre her. Gil ist bei mir, er liebt mich, wir werden heiraten. Sara versuche jetzt einfach nur noch den Schmerz zu bewältigen und deiner Mutter irgendwie zu verzeihen. Vergessen werde ich es niemals, aber ich kann verzeihen._

Grissom spazierte im Park entlang, zielstrebig auf eine Stelle zu. _Hier habe ich Sara damals geküsst. Hier wurde mir klar, wir sehr ich sie liebe und hier habe ich sie zutiefst verletzt, als ich sie zurückgestoßen habe._

Grissom lehnte an einen Baum und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. _Ich will Sara hier in San Francisco heiraten. Hier wo alles begann. Aber nicht erst nächstes Jahr oder in ein paar Monaten, sondern in ein paar Tagen. Ich denke sie freut sich sicher drüber und es ist auch eine Überraschung, auch wenn alles etwas schnell geht. Aber sie wird mich verstehen, warum ich sie hier heiraten will und so schnell. Sara soll meine Frau werden, ich will sie für immer an meiner Seite haben._

_Ich habe auch eine Idee ich werde sie in „unser" Restaurant zum Dinner einlade. Dort werde ich uns einen Tisch bestellen und wir werden dort zu Abend essen. Das wird aber meine Überraschung für sie bleiben._

Grissom wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als sein Handy piepte. Als er sah, dass es eine SMS von Sara war, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

„_**Bugman, ich habe es geschafft. Ich kann die Vergangenheit nun ganz hinter mir lassen. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft. Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig bei meiner Mutter bleiben. Könntest du mich in 2 Stunden abholen? Love Sara."**_

Grissom freute sich, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Schnell tippte er zurück.

„_**Klar mein Engel, ich hole dich in 2 Stunden ab. Habe noch etwas zu erledigen, daher trifft es sich gut. Ich freue mich so für dich! Love Gil."**_

„Bleibst du noch ein wenig?", fragte ihre Mutter, als Sara etwas verwirrt drein blickte.

„Ja, ja alles ok Mum.", sagte Sara.

„Hier um die Ecke ist ein kleines Restaurant, ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen.", Saras Mutter sah sie bittend an.

„Warum eigentlich nicht. Aber Mum, bitte verstehe, dass ich einfach noch ein wenig Zeit brauche. Ich werde den Kontakt nicht wieder abbrechen lassen, aber ich muss erstmal meine Vergangenheit und meine Zukunft in die richtigen Bahnen lenken.", Sara sah ihre Mutter ernst an.

„Ich verstehe dich Sara. Ich weiß, dass wenn du bereit bist, mir verzeihst. Das heute ist mehr, als ich je erwartet habe.", ihre Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sara überwand sich im ersten Moment und nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm.

„Mum egal was geschehen ist, ich liebe dich. Du bist meine Mutter und ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben. Ich bin dir dankbar für alles was du getan hast, auch wenn ich manches nicht verstehen kann.

Jetzt rannen Sara die Tränen über die Wangen, sie ließ sie laufen, sie schämte sich nicht dafür. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich von ihrer Mutter in den Arm nehmen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sara, deswegen habe ich das alles getan.", sagte sie und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

_**She was so young with such innocent eyes  
She always dream**__**ed of a fairy tale life  
And all the things that your money can't buy  
She thought that he was a wonderful guy**_

Then suddenly things seemed to change  
It was the moment she took on his name  
He took his anger out on her face  
And she kept all of her pain locked away

Oh mother, we're stronger for all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back 'cause he'll never hurt us again  
So mother, I thank you for all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you, together we always pull through

We always pull through  
Always pull through  
Oh mother, oh mother  
Oh mother

It was the day that he turned on the kids  
That she knew she just had to leave him  
So many voices inside of her head  
Sayin' over and over and over  
You deserve much more than this

She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide  
Covering the cuts and bruises  
So tired of defending her life, she could have died  
Fighting for the lives of her children

Oh mother, we're stronger for all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back 'cause he'll never hurt us again  
So mother, I thank you for all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you, together we always pull through

Oh mother, oh mother  
Oh mother

All of your life you have spent burying hurt and regret  
But mama, he'll never touch us again  
For every time he's tried to break you down, just remember who's still around  
It's over and we're stronger and we'll never have to go back again

Oh mother, we're stronger for all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back 'cause he'll never hurt us again  
So mother, I thank you for all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you, together we always pull through

Always pull through, yeah  
We always pull through, yeah  
I love you, mom

Grissom ging als erstes nochmal ins Restaurant um dort alles zu regeln. Er wollte schon übermorgen, dass Sara seine Frau wurde. Er bestellte einen Tisch für das Dinner im Restaurant.

Als nächstes ging er zum Rathaus um mit dem Standesbeamten zu sprechen und dort einen Termin zu reservieren, den er später, nachdem Sara zu gesagt hatte, bestätigen wollte.

Die Zeit verging schnell und Grissom musste sich auf den Weg zu Sara machen. Als er ankam, stand Sara schon da und wartete auf ihn. _Sie sieht glücklich aus. Ich denke es hat ihr gut getan, mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen._

„Sara, entschuldige, dass ich zu spät komme, aber ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.", Grissom lächelte Sara entgegen.

Sara kam ihm entgegen und flog ihm regelrecht in die Arme.

„Ich habe dich vermisst Bugman.", sagte sie und küsste ihn innig.

„Ich dich auch Sara, und wie.", sagte Grissom und zog sie sanft in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich zurück.

„Überraschung? Was hast du vor? Ich sehe es dir an, dass du irgendwas geplant hat.", grinste sie ihn an.

„Das erzähle ich dir wenn wir im Hotel sind. Wie war es bei deiner Mutter, geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie.

„Mir geht es sogar sehr gut. Ich habe den Tag mit meiner Mutter genossen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, wenn ich meine Vergangenheit und meine Zukunft miteinander verbunden habe, dass ich sie wieder besuche. Aber ich werde mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben.", gab Sara zurück.

„Ich freue mich sehr für dich Engel. Komm lass uns ins Hotel zurück gehen und dann erzähle ich dir alles, was ich vor habe.", erwiderte Grissom.

_Was hat er vor? Ich möchte ihm auch gerne etwas sagen. Ich würde ihn gerne hier in San Francisco heiraten. Es war meine Heimat, bevor ich nach Las Vegas gegangen bin._

„Ich möchte dich dann auch etwas fragen, ich brenne schon richtig darauf.", lachte Sara und stieg ins Auto.

Als sie später im Hotel waren, war Grissom neugierig, was Sara ihn fragen wollte.

„Gil, du kannst mir gleich alles erzählen, aber zuvor muss ich dich was fragen. Das trage ich schon den ganzen Tag mit mir rum.", sagte Sara ungeduldig.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl gedulden. Was willst du mich fragen Sara?", Grissom saß neben Sara auf dem Sofa und sah ihr lächelnd ins Gesicht.

_Ich liebe es, wenn sie so nervös ist, sie ist richtig niedlich dabei._

„Du weißt, dass San Francisco nicht nur meine Heimat ist, es verbindet uns auch viel mit San Francisco. Hier habe ich dich kennengelernt und mich in dich verliebt. Gil, ich würde gerne hier in San Francisco heiraten.", Sara sah Grissom abwartend an, was er dazu sagen würde.

„Sara Sidle, du kannst wohl Gedanken lesen. Ich muss gestehen, ich war heute im Museum und auch im Park und mir kam der gleiche Gedanken. Wärst du mit einverstanden, wenn wir schon in 2 Tagen heiraten würden?", nun sah Grissom Sara fragend an, was sie zu seinem Vorschlag sagen würde.

„In 2 Tagen schon?", fragte Sara nach.

_Oh es ist ihr doch zu schnell. Aber sie will auf jedenfall hier heiraten, das ist doch gut._

„Ja in 2 Tagen. Ich weiß, dass unsere Freunde nicht dabei sind, aber wir können ja mit ihnen……", Grissom konnte nicht mehr aussprechen.

„Ja, Gil, ja lass uns hier übermorgen heiraten. Wir können mit den anderen in Vegas noch feiern.", sagte Sara enthusiastisch.

Grissom zog Sara an sich ran und küsste sie innig und so voller Liebe. Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Sara zog Grissom mit zum Bett, auf dem Weg dorthin hatten sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigt. Behutsam ließen sie sich ins Bett sinken.

Sara war nicht entgangen, dass auch Grissom mittlerweile genauso erregt war wie sie. Sie beugte sie über ihn und spreizte seine Beine etwas, so dass sie sich dazwischen knien konnte, und begann seine Hüften zu küssen.  
Gils Reaktion lies keine Sekunde auf sich warten.

„Ooooh Sara! Nicht aufhören.", stöhnte er hervor.

Aber Sara wollte ihn etwas quälen. Sie begann nun die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel zu küssen. Wieder stöhnte er auf, und begann nun zu betteln. Grissom wünschte sich momentan nichts sehnlicher, als das um was er gerade bettelte. Aber Sara lies ihn zappeln. Gils Atem hatte dabei begonnen schwerer zu werden, während er gleichzeitig das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zu verbrennen.

Er hielt dieses Spiel kaum noch aus. Grissom griff mit seinen Händen in ihr Haar und wuschelte damit herum. Irgendwie musste er seine Leidenschaft ja kompensieren.

Das Gefühl war einfach nur unglaublich. Er liebte diese Art des verwöhnt werden von Sara. Sie rutschte etwas höher und setzte sich nun neben Gil, während sie ihn immer weiter verwöhnte. Gil konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn brachte dieser Anblick um seinen Verstand. Er stopfte sich die beiden Kopfkissen unter seinen Kopf, damit er eine bequeme Position hatte. Nun war es Sara, die vor Wonne laut stöhnen musste.  
Gil war so erregt, er konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen während er seine Liebkosungen intensivierte. Sara lies nun von ihm ab, da sie ja noch etwas mehr von ihm haben wollte, und genoss ganz seine Zärtlichkeiten die er ihr schenkte. Dann war es soweit. Sie brachte ihn gerade um seinen Verstand. Dann ließ das Zittern nach und sie entzog sich ihm indem sie sich aufsetzte und umdrehte. Ein atemberaubender Kuss folgte.  
Gil richtete sich nun mit Sara etwas auf. Sara zuckte zuerst etwas zusammen, aber dann lies sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Als er von ihr ab ließ, schaute er ihr in ihre Augen und lächelte. Auch Sara lächelte.

Gil umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, drückte sie eng an sich und flüsterte ihr zu:

"Lass mich dich lieben, Sara. Lass mich dich so zärtlich lieben, wie noch kein Mann zuvor. Lass mich dabei in deine Augen sehen."

„Ja, Gil.", Sara bekam nur noch ein leises hauchen heraus.

Gil küsste sie erneut während er sich mit ihr auf seinem Schoss drehte und sie sanft in die Kissen drückte.

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sara lächelte ihn glücklich an. Grissom legte sich vorsichtig auf sie und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er seine Finger mit den ihren verflocht und damit begann, langsam in sie einzudringen. In seinen Augen las sie nur unendliche Liebe, während sie leise seufzen musste. Gil hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Seine Bewegungen waren sanft, nicht stürmisch oder hart. Nur unendlich sanft, aber Sara genoss diese Art des Liebesspiels. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er es durchhalten würde so zärtlich zu bleiben, oder ob ihn irgendwann seine Leidenschaft einholen würde, aber es schien zu funktionieren.  
Sein Körper zitterte zwar ab und an etwas und er musste auch öfters sich durch Stöhnen etwas Luft verschaffen, aber Saras langsame Bewegungen erleichterten es ihm etwas. Es fühlte sich einfach nur wunderschön an. Grissom fühlte, wie sich in ihm ein Höhepunkt aufbaute. Ganz langsam, nicht explosionsartig. Auch Saras Stöhnen wurde lauter während ihr Körper zu beben begann. Gil blickte ihr fasziniert in die Augen.

Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut löste einen Schauer nach dem anderen aus und er in ihr, trieb sie zur Ekstase. Saras Augen bekamen diesen entrückten Glanz und sie stöhnte wohlig auf. Gerade als sie den Orgasmus erreichte, spürte sie, wie sich Grissom in ihr ergoss. Sie pressten sich fest aneinander, genossen den Rausch des Höhepunktes und sahen sich dabei fest in die Augen. Seine eisblauen Augen leuchteten.

Er rollte sich, Sara liebevoll das verschwitzte Gesicht küssend, mit ihr auf die Seite.

„Ich bin so unendlich glücklich!"

Sara drehte sich um, küsste ihn und schloss dann ihre Augen um noch etwas Schlaf abzubekommen.

„Ich auch mein Engel.", flüsterte Grissom müde zurück ehe auch er ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Am nächsten Morgen, besuchten Grissom und Sara das CSI: San Francisco. Sie waren alle erfreut Sara und auch Gil wieder zu sehen. Ebenso erstaunt darüber, dass die beiden gemeinsam auftauchten und ein Paar waren.

Sara und Gil fragten die engsten beiden Kollegen, die sie in San Francisco hatten, ob sie denn die Trauzeugen werden würden. Beide sagten mit Freude ja. Sie versprachen am nächsten Tag pünktlich im Rathaus zu sein, als sie Gil und Sara von ihnen verabschiedeten.

Nachmittags bestand Sara auf ein wenig Sightseeing. Gemeinsam ging sie mit Grissom nochmal zur Golden Gate Bridge auch zum Museum der Cable Car Bahn und in den Japanese Tea Garden wollte sie unbedingt.

Abends gingen sie im Hotelrestaurant essen und anschließend fielen sie hundemüde von dem Tag ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag war Sara etwas nervös wegen der Hochzeit. Sie freute sich heute Gil Grissom heiraten zu können. Sara hatte sich für das rote Kleid aus New York zur Hochzeit entschieden. Sie kannte mittlerweile Gil's Reaktion darauf und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern lies.

Gil hatte ebenfalls den Anzug von New York an und Sara war hin und weg als sie ihren zukünftigen Mann sah.

Grissom holte im Hotelblumenladen noch Saras Brautstrauß ab, den er gestern bestellt hatte. Er bestand aus roten und weißen Rosen. Als sie im Rathaus ankamen, warteten schon die zwei Kollegen vom CSI auf sie. Die Trauung war einfach, aber wie beide fanden, sehr schön.

Als die Standesbeamtin Sara nun fragte, ob sie Gil heiraten wollte, sah sie Gil fest in die Augen und sagte mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht ja.

Bei Grissom war es nicht anders, er schaute Sara liebevoll in die Augen als er ja sagte.

Der anschließende Kuss den sich beide gaben, war so voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, wie sie sich nur schenken konnten.

Die Ringe, die sie gemeinsam ausgesucht hatten, wurden getauscht, dann war es schon vorbei. Nun waren sie Mr. und Mrs. Grissom.

Die Standesbeamtin und auch die Kollegen vom CSI gratulierten den beiden herzlich. Sie luden die CSIs noch zu einem Drink ein, denn sie mussten dann bald zum Dienst.

„Was hast du eigentlich noch für eine Überraschung geplant?", fragte Sara Grissom, als sie im Auto saßen und zu dem Restaurant fuhren.

„Wenn ich dir das jetzt sagen würde, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr Mrs. Grissom.", gab Grissom schmunzelnd zurück.

Sara ließ sich lächelnd in den Sitz zurücksinken. _Ich bin wirklich verheiratet mit Gil. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich mir das alles nicht träumen lassen. So glücklich war ich noch nie in meinem Leben._

_Mrs. Sara Grissom, jetzt ist sie meine Frau, meine Sara. Die Frau, die ich schon seit Jahren liebe, habe ich heute geheiratet, ich bin überglücklich._

Als sie am Restaurant ankamen, bekam Sara vor Staunen kein Wort raus. Grissom legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie in das Restaurant.

„Griss, das ist das Restaurant in das du mich damals eingeladen hast.", sagte sie, als sie den freudigen Schock etwas verdaut hatte.

„Richtig mein Engel. Hier hin habe ich dich damals ausgeführt.", strahlte Grissom, als er merkte wie sehr es Sara freute.

„Danke Gil, für alles. Danke dass du meinen Traum verwirklich hast.", sagte Sara und ihr rollte eine Träne über die Wange.

„Ich habe dir zu danken Sara. Danke für dein Vertrauen und deine Geduld, die du all die Jahre über hattest, bis ich zu meinen Gefühlen stehen konnte.", sanft wischte Grissom Sara die Träne von der Wange.

Als sie gegessen hatten gingen sie im Park spazieren. Als sie an der Stelle angekommen war, die ihnen beide so viel bedeutete. Nahm Grissom seine Frau zärtlich in die Arme und sah ihr in ihre braunen, wunderschönen Augen, die so viel ausstrahlten.

„Sara, du hast mich heute zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Welt gemacht. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich so unendlich und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich bin so wahnsinnig glücklich"

Grissom zog Sara noch ein wenig näher an sich ran und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem Kuss voller Liebe und Vertrauen.

**4 Jahre später:**

Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Sara saß vor dem Haus in Keene Valley, auf einer Bank und beobachtete liebevoll, wie Grissom mit den Zwillingen im Schnee rumtollte. Die kleinen Jungen waren inzwischen 3 Jahre alt. Sie liebte ihre 3 Männer.

Ein Jahr, nachdem sie geheiratet hatten, hatte Sara Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht. Sie und Grissom waren noch genauso glücklich und verliebt wie vor 4 Jahren. Greg und Angela hatten vor einem Jahr geheiratet und Nick wollte in 2 Tagen Jasmin heiraten. Jasmin war 1 1/2 Jahre später nach Las Vegas zu Nick gezogen. Deswegen waren sie alle wieder hier.

_Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist, vor 4 Jahren war ich hier und hätte nie daran gedacht Gil jemals zu heiraten. Bin ich müde, der Flug war anstrengend mit den Kindern. Aber irgendwie wäre es schön noch ein ……_

Sara erwachte, als Grissom sie küsste. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder, was sie gedacht hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war.

„Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass die Jungen einen Bruder oder Schwester bekommen.", lächelte sie Grissom an.

„So?", fragte Grissom nur und sah sie mit einem lustigen zucken um seine Augen an.

Grissom beugte sich zu Sara und küsste sie fordernd und aufreizend. Langsam zog er den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke auf.

„Komm mit mir ins Schlafzimmer.", sagte er mir rauer Stimme.

„Nicht vor den Zwillingen…", protestierte Sara, obwohl sie sich kaum zurückhalten konnte.

„Nick und Jasmin haben sie mitgenommen, und werden sie so schnell nicht wieder bringen. Und jetzt komm mit mir mein Engel.", Grissom stand auf und zog Sara mit sich hoch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus, wo der Kamin brannte und der Engel auf dem Weihnachtsbaum thronte.

**ENDE **


End file.
